Emily Prentiss, Your Friendly Matchmaker
by believer76
Summary: Emily introduces her friend Penny to Aaron Hotchner and both of them are immediately attracted to each other. Will Penelope continue to resist Aaron Hatchner charm? Or will she risk her very tender heart and take a chance? Alpha/Omega relationship
1. Chapter 1

Emily Prentiss Your Friendly Matchmaker

Part 1

"Come on," Emily Prentiss urged her friend Penelope Garcia. "We are going to be late for the play if we don't hurry."

"I don't know how you talked me into this," Penelope protested. "You know I don't like to go places where there's going to be a lot of alphas."

"You need to get over your fear that one of them is going to try to claim you without your permission," Emily scolded her friend. "I can't really blame you though, considering it's nearly happened a couple of times."

"Don't I know it," Penelope snorted her contempt for those alphas obvious. "Some alphas think that they can have anything they want whether or not the Omega wants it and I admit that both times those alphas were drunk. I know I managed to get away, because I was prepared for such an encounter, but it doesn't mean, I want to place myself, in a possible situation where it could happen again. I doubt very much that if I do encounter an alpha they are going to be drunk in this instance and you know how aggressive some of them can be when they want something."

"Yes, I know," Emily agreed. Emily was an alpha herself, though certainly far nicer then a lot of them. "That's why I came with you. Alright, it's also your birthday and I was coming anyway, since I'm the one that bought the tickets to see the Miracle Worker, but still, I understand your fear. You barely escaped both times Alphas made advances that you didn't want them to make, advances they probably would've regretted when they sobered up."

"And by then, I'd at least be pregnant," Penelope snorted. "I'm due to go into heat any day now and you know we should have put this off. You know our kind can only get pregnant when we go into heat, which is why I usually stay home whenever I know I'm about to."

It was true that Penelope was only days off from going into heat, which was when a female whether Alpha or Omega could get pregnant and the rest of the time they were infertile, so could make love without protection. This always happened every three months like clockwork for any female of their species, which basically meant they could only get pregnant about four times a year. However, once a female was pregnant their heats stopped until after the birth of the babies she was carrying.

"Yes, I can smell that you're going to go into heat soon," Emily admitted.

Penelope gave her friend an annoyed glare, which Emily just accepted, as she didn't want to admit that she was attempting to play matchmaker. She hadn't bothered to inform her friend about the matchmaking attempt, as that would only make Penny angry. She was the one that had insisted on getting theater tickets for Penny's birthday, because she knew her friend loved all types of plays. It was all part of her master plan for Aaron and Penny to meet and hopefully, mate. She and Aaron Hotchner who owned this theater had been friends for years and she knew that Aaron was lonely. He had dated and he had even been mated at one point, but unfortunately, that relationship hadn't worked out and they'd never managed to have children, so Aaron didn't even have that to distract him. Even if Aaron had managed to have some children, that wasn't enough to keep one of their species from being lonely, because for one thing children grew up got their own lives.

She admitted if only to herself that she was lonely too, because she really wasn't that much younger then Aaron and she had dated quite a bit and yet had never met anyone that she clicked with enough to consider getting mated to. Alphas never got mated to each other, because both were just too strong willed and besides, it went against their species. No, alphas, always mated to Omegas if they stuck to their species and the only exception was if they mated to a human.

"If you can smell that I am about to go into heat then we definitely should've waited, because if you can smell that other alphas and Omega's will to, though it's not the Omega's I'm worried about," Penelope said glaring at her friend.

"You still have a few days," Emily said. "I would estimate three, possibly four, so you won't be able to get pregnant until then."

"Well, that's something anyway," Penelope sighed. "I'm glad you're always around help me with my heat, as I don't know any male that I trust enough to do so."

"Be glad that toys were invented that will relieve your heat. However, having an alpha do it for you would be much better, even if they are only a temporary partner."

"As I said, I don't know one that I would trust enough to not disobey me and enter me without a condom when I'm helpless, as it's not like I'm capable of fighting off an alpha when I'm in heat. I don't want to end up pregnant by some alpha that should have known better, as I'm sure they would demand at least visitation rights for any children," Penelope said.

"And what are you going to do if I happen to get mated someday?" Emily asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I know I can trust Alex and since she's also not mated, I'm sure she wouldn't mind taking over for you to help me relieve my heat, well so long as she wasn't in the middle of her own," Penelope said.

Dr. Alex Blake was another friend.

"I would ask Kate, but she got mated a few years ago. I would prefer you since we've been best friends ever since we were kids, but I do have other good friends that I trust."

Kate Callahan another friend.

"Well, I see you have it all worked out," Emily said smiling. "Of course, you might actually get mated sometime in the next few years."

"Doubtful," was all Penelope said, but Emily understood the subtext.

Penelope had absolutely no confidence that she would ever find a mate of her own and have children, so she had resigned herself to being alone. Emily well knew that Penelope would like at least a dozen and since their species usually had multiples that was more than possible, but she wasn't willing to have them by some random Alpha who could possibly demand parental rights. Emily couldn't really blame her friend for that, because a lot of alphas would demand parental rights, even though they weren't mated to the Omega in question and had been stupid or arrogant enough not to use a condom.

Emily didn't bother to argue, as she knew it wouldn't do any good.

Both women entered the theater and Emily led them unerringly to their seats.

"Well, this is really nice," Penelope said relaxing, as they were in one of the private boxes.

"It is," Emily said smiling.

"This must've been expensive though," Penelope said in a scolding tone.

"Not really, as I have a friend in the theater that let's me use his private box whenever I want," Emily explained. "I checked with him to make sure that he wasn't using it and since he wasn't I decided this would be the perfect birthday present for you. I have season tickets and I usually sit right here in this box unless my friend is using it for guests."

"Well, it's nice to have such friends," Penelope said smiling.

"Yes, it is," Emily said grinning in the low lighting, making sure her friend couldn't see it, as she would immediately suspect she was up to something if she did. If only her friend knew what her plans were for after the production, though she had to admit, it was a good thing she didn't, because she knew what a fight Penny would put up against it. Her friend was determined to spend the rest of life alone and unless she did something that would be the likely possibility. She couldn't allow that to happen.

The two fell silent as the play started and Penelope watched avidly as she had been wanting to see this for sometime.

"So what do you think so far?" Emily asked at the intermission.

"It's excellent, but then I saw the movie a long time ago, so I already knew it was a good script and that it's based off a true story makes it even better," Penelope said enthusiastically. "Of course, I know they made some changes for the play, but still, it's really good."

"Well, I'm glad you think so, and I admit I'm enjoying it is well," Emily smiled at her friend's enthusiasm. "Let's go use the restroom while we can as there's still the second half to watch."

"Good idea," Penelope agreed smiling, as she and Emily exited the box.

The two of them strolled to where the bathroom was located and used it quickly before returning to their private accommodations just before the intermission ended.

~~~Aaron and Penelope~~~

"Penny, I'd like to introduce you to a friend of mine," Emily began gesturing at Aaron. "This is Aaron Hotchner. He owns this theater."

The play had ended and Emily had insisted that she meet a friend of hers, before they headed home. She had certainly be willing because any friend of Emily's would at least be polite or there's no way her friend would put up with them. Yes, rudeness had its place and Emily was a master at being rude when it was required, but there's no way that Emily would put up with one of her friends being rude to another friend. If she had thought that this friend of hers would be rude then Emily wouldn't have suggested that she be introduced.

"It's nice to meet you," Penelope said politely shaking Aaron's hand trying not to blush for she thought that Emily's friend was one of the most handsome men she had ever seen and she was definitely attracted. Unfortunately, there is no way that this Aaron Hotchner would be interested in someone like her so she didn't even bother to flirt.

Emily rolled her eyes when neither Penny or Aaron was looking and knew exactly what her female friend was thinking. It was clear to her however, that Aaron was indeed interested as she could tell by the look in his brown eyes, by the way he stared intently at her friend and in the attention he paid her. Emily admitted though that the attention was very subtle and if she didn't know Aaron so well she never would've been able to tell that he was interested in her beautiful friend.

"It's certainly nice to meet you," Aaron said in a flirting tone of voice, which Penelope ignored, probably because she didn't realize that Aaron was flirting. "Perhaps, you ladies would care to join me for dinner and drinks?"

"Absolutely, that sounds splendid," Emily said before Penelope could say anything at all, because Emily knew that her friend would turn Aaron down, not wanting to get too interested in him. Penelope would be sure that no one like Aaron Hotchner would be interested in somebody like her as anything other then a friend, at least not while he was stone cold sober. She knew very well that her friend considered herself plain at the very least if not downright ugly, which was so far from the truth that it was ridiculous, but she had been told that often enough by Alphas who hadn't cared that they'd hurt her with their words that she had started to believe it, untrue though those words may be

Penelope glared at Emily when Aaron wasn't looking and Emily just looked back innocently.

Penelope knew that she would have to go to dinner now, as it would be impolite not to do so. She would at least have to look like she was enjoying herself, since Emily had roped her into it. It was going to be a long night, Penelope thought sullenly.

"It's not the end of the world," Emily told her once they were alone again waiting for Aaron to finish up his duties, so he could join them.

"Did you bother to ask me if I wanted to go to dinner?" Penelope pointed out her voice rather sharp. Normally, there's no way she would talk to another alpha in such a tone, but she and Emily had known each other forever.

"Why not?" Emily asked giving her an innocent look.

"You know why," Penelope said inwardly seething, which was very unlike her, but she hated being put in these types situations, even by her best friend.

"Please," Emily said not bothering to hide the of her eyes. "There's nothing wrong with going to dinner no matter what you think. It's only for a few hours before you can go home again."

Penelope sighed and gave up her anger collapsing for she knew Emily was right, even if she didn't really agree with her friend.

The only problem she saw was that she could get very interested in one Aaron Hotchner if she spent any amount of time in his presence. Just meeting him had been bad enough, as she had struggled not to blush and stammer when she had first laid eyes on him. The Omega in her had certainly sat up and taken notice and she had wanted to offer Emily's friend her neck so that he could bite her mating gland and claim her. She had never had such a strong reaction to another Alpha and she knew that she and Aaron would go well together. She also knew however, that drop dead gorgeous Alphas like Aaron Hotchner, didn't notice someone like her at least when it came to having sexual thoughts, so she was just going to have to endure dinner before she could escape.

After tonight though, she was never going to accept another suggestion such as this from her friend again, because Emily was too sneaky when she wanted to be and she suspected that her friend was trying to matchmake, though she could be wrong. She didn't think she was though, because she knew her friend too well. It wasn't that she wouldn't love to get mated and have some babies, and this was the first alpha that she felt she could truly fall for, but unfortunately, she knew that such dreams were doomed so she didn't even bother to flirt.

"Ready to go, ladies?" asked Aaron, as he strode towards them powerfully, his gate smooth, almost gliding.

Penelope nearly drooled at the sight, but managed to prevent herself—barely.

"Yep, let's go, though we can't make it too late, because I have to work tomorrow," Emily said.

"So do I, so no worries we'll make it a early evening," Aaron promised with a charming smile that was directed in Penelope's direction, though she pretended not to notice. In fact, she internally sighed and knew suddenly that the evening was going to be even longer than she had originally thought, as there was no way that Aaron could know what his smile did to her. She had no doubt that he didn't even know how charming it was or how it made her melt on the inside or how the part of her that was Omega was just panting obviously wanting more then Aaron's smile to be bestowed on her. Something that was never going to happen she knew. He probably smiled like that at all the ladies, Penelope thought rebelliously, feeling just a little sullen and a lot out of sorts.

Why me? she wondered as she followed the two alphas out the door. What have I ever done to deserve this type of torture? Torturing me with something I can never have? This is just your fate, get used to it, Penelope told herself, as she climbed into the passenger seat of Emily's car. She didn't even know where they were going, as she hadn't been paying attention. It didn't matter she would just eat her meal and make some excuse to leave as early as politeness allowed, as she could only take so much torture at one time and she didn't really care at the moment how upset Emily was going to be at her rudeness.

The whole car ride was made in sullen silence as that fit Penelope's mood perfectly and Emily was smart enough to not say a word to her the whole way to the restaurant.

~~~Aaron and Penelope~~~

Penelope surprised himself by enjoying dinner with Aaron and Emily. She had put her attraction to the back of her mind and tried to look at him as one of her brothers and once she did so she really started to enjoy herself. Eventually though, she finished said she was going to go powder her nose and when she had disappeared and looked at Emily.

"Tell me what I'm doing wrong?" Aaron asked not begging, as that wasn't something an alpha did. "I'm very attracted to her, but she's not responding to my usual way of getting a women to notice me, so what do I do."

"It's not you, not really," Emily sighed, making sure she kept an eye out for Penelope, as she didn't want to be overheard by her friend, knowing that her friend would be rightfully angry if she was talking about stuff that involved her. "Penny has this idea that no one like you would ever be interested in someone like her. She's trained herself not to flirt with someone like you, as she's too afraid of having her heart broken."

"Why ever not?" Aaron asked in astonishment

"She has a very soft heart and she believes every negative thing someone says about her when it comes to her looks anyway," Emily explained without breaking any confidences. "She's been hurt by other alphas in the past that insulted her or just women like her not caring about those women's feelings. That what these alphas have said was untrue is something I can't convince Penny of no matter how many times I pointed out that their opinions are suspect considering their general attitude and very narrow view of the world. Finally, I think she just decided to go after those she thought were obtainable, but who she will never fall for in romantic sense, as the ones she does date have no chance of touching her heart. Believe me, Penny's interested, though you can't really tell, unless you know her well and I do. If truth be known, she's more than interested, but still, she's resisting because she thinks that someone like you can never be interested in someone like her."

"That's ridiculous. She's not an ugly hag, she's very beautiful," Aaron nearly shouted, but managed to contain himself in the last moment, as he didn't want to attract attention.

"Believe me, I agree with you. Yes, she is a very beautiful woman, though Penny doesn't see it that way. Alright, so she's not skinny or at least doesn't have one of those hourglass shapes that most men go for and I know a lot of men don't go for someone of her size, but she's hardly fat. If you're interested you're going to have your work cut out for you," Emily warned. "She's going to resist all your efforts, as she's not going to want to get her heart broken. It's likely going to take something very special to get her to even listen to you."

That was all Emily had time for, as she saw Penelope coming back from the bathroom and she gestured at Aaron not to say anything else.

Aaron got the message and cut off what he was about to say as he knew that if Emily's friend overheard them talking about her she would be very upset at least, and then he would have an even harder time getting her to go out on a date with him.

Penelope sat back down and conversation resumed, as if everything was normal. Aaron did his best not to shoot the Omega he was interested in looks throughout the rest of dinner, but it was difficult, as he had never been this interested in someone not even his ex-mate.

"I really must get home," Penny said, after they had lingered over glasses of wine for a few minutes.

"And what do you have to do that so important?" Emily asked, as teasingly as possible. Emily knew that Penelope just wanted to escape and that she really didn't have anything to do except go home and mope over someone she believed she could never have.

Emily sighed mentally and knew that Aaron had his work cut out for him.

"Oh, this and that," Penelope said vaguely, but knew she wasn't fooling her friend at all, as it was a very weak excuse and she knew it. She was afraid though if she stayed any longer she would jump Aaron right here in a public place and the wine she had consumed wasn't helping, as it lowered her normal inhibitions and she'd had only a couple of glasses.

Really, she was at least afraid she blurt out her growing feelings for Aaron and that would be beyond embarrassing and the omega in her had far less restraint when she was drunk. The fact, that her inner omega in her really wanted Aaron did not help the situation.

"Are you sure you okay get home by yourself," Aaron asked solicitously.

"I have to call a cab anyway, because Emily drove us here," Penelope said trying not to blush at Aaron's genuine concern.

"I really should be going as well," Emily said. "I have to work tomorrow and it's getting late."

"So do I, but I hate to break up such pleasant company," Aaron admitted.

"I'll just pay my bill then and I'll see you tomorrow," Penelope told Emily.

"I've got it. I haven't had such a relaxing evening in a long time," Aaron said firmly and Penelope was ready to protest, then snapped her mouth shut at Aaron's glare that told her she would not win.

"Thanks for dinner, Aaron, I really enjoyed it," Emily said cheerfully without bothering to protest, as she knew that her friend could more than afford it. Her friend owned several theaters and raked in the dough.

"You're more than welcome," Aaron smiled. "Shall I escort you ladies to your car?"

"You may," Emily answered before Penny could knowing that she would deny Aaron the pleasure, just because she didn't want to continue to be close to him for even a few more minutes. She suspected that her friends feelings were growing, something she was sure, Penny was trying to prevent, because she was sure it would only end in heartbreak.

Emily mentally sighed again, because her friend was so stubborn and refused to see that Aaron was interested in her. She had built a wall between herself and the rest of the world at least when it came to romantic entanglements. She was literally preventing herself from truly falling in love and while she could understand her friends reasons, it was only going to hurt Penny in the long run.

Penny knew this of course, but it hadn't prevented her from building the wall that kept out people, so she wouldn't get hurt again.

Aaron waved over their waiter and paid the check before rising to his feet and putting on his jacket. Emily and Penelope did the same before the waiter came back and handed over Aaron's credit card, which he took putting it back in his wallet before he escorted the two ladies towards the front entrance and then outside.

~~~Aaron and Penelope~~~

"I should be so mad at you," Penelope began as soon as she and Emily were safely in the car with the doors shut.

"Hey! I didn't do anything," Emily protested.

"What a load of crap!" Penelope nearly exploded. "You forced me to accept your friends dinner invitation for one thing."

"I did no such thing," Emily told her firmly. "You could've backed out at any moment and you know it. Yes, it would have been rude, but still, you could've done so."

Emily knew there was little chance of Penelope doing something like that unless it was someone she really detested, as she was usually very polite, but that was mostly because Emily knew some alphas could be temperamental and took offense at every little thing.

Emily admitted that she kind of had forced the situation, but for her friend's own good, as the sexual sparks between Penny and Aaron were practically visible and you'd have to be blind not to notice them. She had technically, used her knowledge of her friend, against her. Emily knew that Penny was unlikely to protest when she had accepted Aaron's dinner invitation and had known that she would very likely go along, just so she didn't create waves in front of a virtual stranger. A stranger that her friend was strongly attracted to if she was any judge. She also knew that Aaron was very interested in Penny, though her friend hadn't seen that because of that wall she had created.

"You knew I wasn't going to accept your friends dinner invitation, so you spoke up before I could," Penelope accused.

"And what was so horrible about dinner?" Emily asked logically, trying to get Penny to see that it had not been a horrible experience at all. "I thought you enjoyed yourself."

"I did, that's the problem," Penny said her anger dissipating.

"And what's so bad about enjoying yourself?" Emily asked.

"It wasn't that," Penny said quietly. "It was the fact that, I nearly jumped him towards the end and that I enjoyed myself too much and now I'm going to have to find a way to get over your friend."

Emily rolled eyes in the darkness

"I'm going to have to find a way to not think about him every second, since I know nothing can ever happen between us," Penelope said.

Emily sighed loudly in exasperation this time and Penny looked over at her.

"Yes, I know very well what you're thinking, but it would never work between us and you know it. Alphas like Aaron Hotchner are not interested in Omegas like me, except in fiction. I learned my lesson the hard way years ago."

"Penny your view of yourself is so warped that it's nowhere close to reality," Emily said in an exasperated tone. "You're hardly an ugly hag. You're a beautiful woman with a warm, bubbly personality that would attract alphas left and right if only you would get rid of that wall you built around your heart. Just because some idiot alphas hurt you in the past does not mean every Alpha in the entire world is like that. You're so afraid of being hurt that you are denying yourself a chance to truly fall in love. Even I could see the attraction between Aaron and you, as it was nearly visible and believe me, Aaron was showing an equal amount of interest, but since you've walled off you're heart you didn't see it."

"I think you're imagining things," said Penelope her voice strained. "There's no way an alpha like Aaron Hotchner could possibly be interested in me as he's gorgeous, successful, seems nice and likely has females swarming all over him. No, he could have any female he wanted whether Omega or human at a snap of his fingers and I'm sure they would literally fall at his feet if he did so."

"Not every male in the world is a scoundrel or a louse," Emily tried, but Penelope looked stubborn. "Aaron isn't like that and he never has been, as I've known him a long time," Emily tried again to break through her friends stubbornness, but it was clear that Penny wasn't listening to her right now and she knew that the alcohol contributed to that stubbornness.

Finally, Emily sighed again and gave up for the moment anyway. She started the car and drove in silence back to Penelope's apartment complex.

"I'll see you in a few days," Emily said once they had arrived. "Make sure you let me know when you're heat has started and I'll be there."

"I will," Penelope promised, as she got out of the car and shut the door.

Emily watched as Penelope walked just a little bit unsteadily into the doorway of her apartment building and once she was sure her friend was inside she drove away, though what she really wanted to do was hit her head on the steering wheel again and again.

~~~Aaron and Penelope~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Gift 1

About 1 o'clock the next afternoon Penny answered the door to find a deliveryman with a huge vase of flowers.

"Delivery for Miss Penelope Garcia," announced the deliveryman.

Who could they be from? Penelope wondered, her mind not immediately jumping to the obvious answer. No one she knew would go to such expense, because while there were no roses, there was still a lot of flowers and that would have been costly.

"That's me," Penelope answered.

"Sign this," the deliveryman said all the clipboard with a pen.

Penelope signed for the flowers and the deliveryman was even nice enough to set them on her kitchen counter before departing.

Penelope finally found the card amongst all the blooms and read it. Her expression immediately turned to one of great anger and she crumpled the card in her fist. She didn't even have to guess how Aaron Hotchner and had gotten her address considering that Emily would've given it to him willingly.

Aaron's just playing with me Penelope thought, so he can dump me or worse. Penelope didn't trust her own judgment when it came to Alphas like Aaron.

Penelope didn't even think about the fact that she was hardly being logical, as she had been hurt so greatly in the past that she just assumed that all Alpha's were like the one that she'd had the misfortune to date. Logically, she knew this was not true, but when her emotions got involved, logic went out the window.

She had never told anyone that she had been basically raped by an alpha. Oh, she had gone up to his apartment willingly, but when he had started to get to rough and had actually tied her to the bed without her permission. He hadn't actually bothered to ask her whether she was into bondage sex. She had been frightened and tried to get him to stop, but he hadn't no matter how much she protested. He had basically raped her, although she knew most wouldn't see it that way, because she had gone with him willingly. She might've gone up to his apartment on her free will, but that didn't mean what had occurred wasn't still rape, as she hadn't been a willing participant. Once the alpha had fallen asleep she had managed to wiggle one arm loose, then untied her other limbs, had gathered her things and left before he had woken.

Ever since then, she had been dating alphas that she knew would never touch her heart in anyway. She had been just barely 25 when it had occurred and not even Emily knew what had happened to her. Even drunk she had never revealed her deepest darkest secret to another living soul.

She had been scarred by that had occurred feeling that people would look at her like she was a whore or least a loose woman, even though she had done nothing, except go up to the Alpha's apartment of her own free will, as she knew people were fickle. She should have reported the alpha she knew, but she hadn't, because she had been to ashamed, which was also the main reason she had never told her best friend. If she hadn't managed to get the alpha arrested she knew it was likely that he would come after her, so she had said nothing for her own safety as well as because she was ashamed. Even if he hadn't come after her personally, he would have probably spread rumors about her and true or not they would be believed by most, so she had remained silent. Ever since that night nearly 8 years ago she had a closed yourself off from getting involved in any romantic entanglements. Built a wall around her heart, as Emily had said. She had to in order to protect herself, but it didn't exactly make her very happy. She had already decided to live her life alone, as she wasn't about to take the chance of anybody else alpha or human doing the same thing to her. She would live her own way from now on and not try to find a mate.

Penelope thought about dumping the gorgeous bouquet into the trashcan, but thought she might as well enjoy the gift, even if she turned down the offer of a date. She simply threw the card with Aaron's message as well as his phone number into the trashcan and put the flower on the mantle. If she didn't call him maybe he wouldn't give up, Penelope thought hopefully.

Penelope regained her cheer quickly and did laundry and several other chores, before she headed out to do some shopping

~~~Aaron and Penelope~~~

Gift 2

The next day Penelope was just finishing getting dressed when the doorbell rang again and went to answer it just like she had yesterday.

"Delivery for Miss Penelope Garcia," the deliveryman announced and Penelope stared at the deliveryman as if he was insane.

"You are Miss Garcia, right?" The deliveryman ass after checking his clipboard for the address.

"I am, but I certainly wasn't expecting a delivery," Penelope said.

"Well, here you go," the deliveryman said thrusting a small package into her hands and then pushing the clipboard towards her, so she could sign for it and Penelope did so somewhat in a daze as she had been sure her not calling Aaron as his previous message had instructed would have done the trick and let him know she wasn't interested, but apparently not. She had momentarily forgotten how stubborn alphas could be.

Once the deliveryman had left, Penelope took the small package inside and closed the front door.

Penelope ripped the paper off the small package just knowing it was some sort of jewelry and if that was the case she was going to mail it directly back to Aaron, because accepting flowers was one thing, but if she accepted a piece of jewelry no matter how inexpensive she knew that she would be agreeing to at least date him. Accepting jewelry was a no no, because it was an indication that an Omega was interested in at least dating the alpha in question. The more expensive the piece the more serious the commitment. If it was just cheap costume jewelry then you agreed to at least a few dates, but if was real, brass, copper, gold, silver, platinum or real gemstones depended on someone's budget, which was basically a lifetime commitment.

Of course, if the omega was interested in what was on offer then they were allowed to keep the jewelry, as it indicated that the alpha's courtship/mating gift was accepted.

Penelope opened the box and saw that it wasn't jewelry thank goodness. It was several Ghiradelli caramel squares, her favorite. She lifted them out almost reverently as she didn't allow herself to indulge to often in case she gained weight. Underneath the chocolates was a folded piece of paper and Penelope unfolded it cautiously. She read Aaron's message, which was short sweet and to the point and she knew that she wasn't really being fair to him at all. She wasn't even giving him a chance to prove that he wasn't like that Alpha she had encountered 8 years ago that had basically raped her. Penelope shook her head and threw the chocolate in the trash along with the note with regret. It was a shame as the chocolates were her favorite, but she wasn't going to take the chance.

Again Aaron had been begging her to call to accept just one date from him and again she had refused, even though it was getting harder. She wouldn't be so determined to not date Aaron if she didn't already know that he could be the one to steal her heart if the way her inner omega had acted when she had first met him was any indications and she was not going to be hurt again when he dumped her for some model type.

If this continued she didn't know what she was going to do, as she hated to be rude to someone who was so nice. Maybe she could get Emily to let him know that she wasn't interested, so that he would back off. Yes, that might be her only solution. On the other hand, she already knew that Emily was on Aaron's side, because there was no way he could have discovered her addiction to caramel squares without inside information. She knew her friend meant well, but Emily didn't know about her dark secret and she was determined never to tell anyone.

Penelope went about her business and once her chores were done she got on her computer and was soon absorbed.

~~~Aaron and Penelope~~~

Gift 14

There was a knock on the door just before lunch time and Penelope sighed in exasperation wondering what kind of gift Aaron could have possibly sent her today. She was getting tired of this game, but Aaron was being unusually persistent and she would think that he would be tired of her constant rejections by now.

"I know you're there," called a familiar voice. "Open the door."

Great, Penelope thought. Here comes the Cavalry. Her best friend was determined to interfere.

"What can I do for you?" Penelope said, just stopping herself from being rude to Emily who didn't really deserve it, just because she was frustrated with a certain Alpha. She didn't even notice the bag that Emily was carrying, a bag that had the head of an adorable gray kitten sticking out.

"You can close the door," Emily said. "We need to talk."

Penelope closed the door and stood there with her arms crossed in a show of defiance and Emily rolled her eyes.

"I know why you want to talk and you can tell your rather persistent friend I'm not interested and that he needs to pay attention to some woman that is," Penelope said.

"Let's go sit down," Emily said studying her friend, noticing that she looked absolutely terrible like she was having a bad bout of insomnia at least, as the bags under her eyes were deep enough to hide in. Emily knew very well why that was, as Penelope was denying the Omega part of her who wanted to go to Aaron. The omega in her friend was more than interested in Aaron Hotchner and Penelope was so afraid of having her heart broken that she refused to accept, that the interest was mutual, which is why she was having problems sleeping, but then Aaron was having the same problem.

"Just look at yourself," Emily began. "You look terrible and you know very well why that is. Why are you putting yourself through this torture? Going out on a few dates is not going to kill you."

"You know why," Penelope said listlessly.

"You're killing yourself," Emily told her friend bluntly. "The omega in you is fighting back and there's no way you can control that part of you forever."

"That part of me will just have to get over it," Penelope said still looking stubborn.

"That's not going to happen and you know it," Emily said still being blunt because she felt like that was the only way she was going to get through to her stubborn friend. "You know very well where your insomnia will lead. You're eventually going to end up killing yourself quite literally and I don't want to see that happen, just because you're being as stubborn as a mule. I never made an issue of it before, but now I have to, but something happened to you, something more than you've told me, something that caused you to create a wall around your heart."

"There's nothing I haven't told you," Penelope denied shaking her head.

"I don't believe that for a moment, as I know you too well and the deceit is practically rolling off you," Emily said. "Do you know that you're literally killing Aaron? He's in worse condition then you are if that's possible. He hasn't been able to do much, except stay home in bed. Luckily, he's the owner of several theaters and is not the manager, so he doesn't necessarily have to be there, though he likes to be, but he's useless to them right now. This cannot continue! Aaron refuses to force you to at least date him, as he insists it must be your choice. From the way you two are acting I suspect that you'll be mated before very much longer passes if only you would see he's a good man."

"It doesn't matter I've already determined I'm living the rest of my life alone," Penelope said, though she yearned with everything she had to go to him, but knew, she could not, as Aaron would never accept the fact that she had been basically forced to have sex with another alpha. Sex not freely given spoiled the Omega for any other alpha, at least according to the old laws that had been around for thousands of years. In the past, any of their race having sex before marriage, particularly the female omegas were spoiled for any alpha that was interested. It wasn't fair really, but Penelope knew if she told Aaron about what had happened he'd have no choice, but dump her, even if he wasn't disgusted by what had happened. She doubted he would want to deal with her baggage anyway, since a lot of males wouldn't. She knew she couldn't stand to be dumped by Aaron when he learned of her rape at the hands of another alpha, so she had to stand her ground. All they had to do was stay away from each other and eventually they get over their attraction. She chose to ignore the fact that this wasn't a hundred and even thousands of years ago and that old law wasn't really in effect anymore, even if it still existed

"That is just bullshit!" Emily almost screamed causing Penelope to stare at her in amazement, just a little frightened. "There is something you have not told me that is preventing you from accepting Aaron's offer and you know damn well you're not just going to get over and forget him and he's definitely not going to forget you. You're killing him and yourself and for what? You've lost weight at least 10 pounds probably more, because you're not eating, so you are literally starving yourself to death and to what purpose really, other than your own stubbornness."

Suddenly there was a meow and Penelope started staring at the bag at Emily's feet as a gray head poked out again.

"Now who's this," Penelope said, her her demeanor softening at once.

"This is your present from Aaron and his last gift to get you to go out on a date with him, though I know he wants more than that. I won't be surprised if he takes his own life after this, just by stepping in front of a bus, as he's not the type to slash his wrist or take an overdose of sleeping pills. Is that what you want?" Emily told Penelope having calmed down, but was still staring at her intently.

"Surely he wouldn't do that," Penelope protested knowing that if Aaron was seriously considering suicide, then she had to stop being stubborn and agree to at least date him. She knew that a date would lead to another and then them mating within a short amount of time as neither one of them would be in this condition if they hadn't truly clicked and the omega part of her had known that all along, but she hadn't listened. She still wasn't sure how Aaron would deal with her baggage and she had only met him that once, but she couldn't in all honesty not tell him, because that wouldn't be fair and she'd feel guilty forever if she didn't

"He won't want me once he learns my secret," Penelope said finally, stroking the soft gray kitten that had jumped onto her lap to offer her comfort.

"Tell me what it is," Emily almost demanded, but when Penelope looked up at her friend's pleading expression she gave in. The kitten in her lap seemed to give her the courage to tell her best friend what had happened to her so long to go.

She started out haltingly, but soon she was crying as she explained.

"So this is what you've been keeping secrets for so long," Emily said. "You've been an idiot, you know that? Do you really believe that Aaron is going to reject you, just because some alpha raped you and yes, it was rape, because you didn't consent to be tied to the bedpost or to have him ram himself into you. No, wonder you've been so wary of men and been dating guys that you couldn't really get close to, ones that would never truly touch your heart. I knew there was something you weren't telling me, but I didn't think it was something so serious. You should've told me a long time ago, as it at least would've taken the burden off you, as carrying this kind of thing alone weighs on you."

"I know, but I couldn't tell you after it first happened, as I felt so ashamed and even afterwards, I couldn't find a way. I just knew that you would accuse me of leading him on, even though I knew better, so it was just easier to say nothing," Penelope explained.

"I never would've done that," Emily told her and Penelope nodded.

"I know, but still, I couldn't bring myself to tell you," Penelope said. "Then as time passed it just got easier to keep the secret."

"You're afraid to tell him," Emily realized and Penelope nodded.

"I'd feel guilty if I didn't, since is not like it's a harmless secret, it's something that seriously affected my life. I accepted it a long time ago and it's not like it's turned me off having sex, but to tell someone about something so serious in my past would have then dumping me before I could blink."

"That's true for a lot of our species," Emily admitted, "but as for you and Aaron, you have something special and he's more worldly then the guys you've dated before and believe me he's not going to dump you when to tell him."

"But the law," Penelope protested. "Even if he understands what happened he'll have no choice."

"Is that's what's stopping you?" Emily snorted looking at her friend with incredibility in her eyes and expression. "Penny, you've been an idiot, you know that, right? That law doesn't apply in this day and age and you know it. How's anyone going to find out about it. We don't live in small villages or towns anymore where everyone knows everyone else's business. I mean, come on, we live in Baltimore Maryland, which has millions of people, and what happened to you would hardly be a blip on anyone's scale. If they happen to hear about some woman that had been forced most of them would feel sympathy for the woman and anybody who didn't, well then, they are not worth knowing. It happened eight years ago and you've been carrying around this pain for longer then was really necessary. If anybody should be ashamed its that alpha who tied you up, so you couldn't get away and then forced himself on you instead of getting your consent. What he did to you was very wrong and he should be drawn and quartered or at least thrown in prison, because it wasn't consensual. He tied you up, even when you protested he continued with his plan. Yeah, you went up to his apartment willingly, but so what? That doesn't give him the right to do what he did to you 8 years ago. Far as you know there have been no rumors about you and him, as he kept his mouth shut, so who's going to know besides you, me and Aaron when you tell him? Even if someone did know, nobody knows who you are, except your closest friends and it's unlikely at the very least that your friends would ever have heard the rumors."

"You're right," Penelope finally admitted feeling some of the shame, she had been having for so long leave her.

"Of course, I am and you should've told me years ago," Emily said briskly. "This isn't the 15th or 16th century anymore Penny, and you should not have been carrying this around by yourself for nearly a decade. Now are you going to go see Aaron? He really is in worse condition then you are. You two need each other, even if you don't want to admit it."

"I've been an idiot, I admit it," Penelope said. "I suppose I was more deeply affected by what happened then I realized."

"Of course, you were," Emily said. "Who wouldn't be? You've been dating men who in no way would ever have touched your heart, so there's no way you would have fallen for them and even if some part of you had, the omega in you definitely wouldn't have."

"I suppose I've been so afraid of peoples reaction that I haven't been thinking straight at least when it comes to men," Penelope said.

"It was partly that, but it's also the fact that you don't consider yourself a beautiful woman and that had a lot to do with it as well," Emily told her friend bluntly. "You've been insulted so often both directly and indirectly and you took it to heart that it affected you in numerous unforeseen ways. Now, I'm going to take you to see Aaron, as the two of you just being near each other will do both of you both a world of good."

"What about this cutie?" Penelope asked, as she stroked the fur of the kitten on her lap who had been as good as gold.

"She is housebroken according to Aaron, so we'll just put down some paper towels for her right now until we can buy some litter, a box and a few toys for her," Emily said.

"Just let me fix bowl of milk before we leave because I have no idea how long I'll be gone," said Penelope. "It might only be a few hours or it might be much longer and we wouldn't want her to go hungry."

"Smart," Emily said. "You have put yourself, in your current horrible conditions and all because you weren't thinking straight. Do you really think the omega in you would've had such a strong reaction, if she didn't already know that you and Aaron were more than compatible, that you have something very special and rare between you? You knew this deep inside and yet you were still determined not to give in and you were slowly killing yourself and Aaron as well. If Aaron wasn't such a gentleman he likely would've broken down your door by now and you know it."

Penelope blinked at that for that hadn't occurred to her and it should have. Alphas could be aggressive when the situation required it and just because Aaron had been so nice at dinner did not mean that he couldn't have done what her friend suggested. If he had done so it would have caused quite a scene and Penelope was sure that people would be rubbernecking and wondering what was going on. It might even come to involve the police, which was the last thing she wanted so she really had been an idiot.

Emily and Penelope took care of the kitten who purred, when she saw the bowl of milk placed on the floor for her and started drinking immediately obviously hungry.

Once they were sure the kitten was going to be okay without her mistress for a little while both ladies left Penelope's apartment shutting and locking the door behind them.

~~~Aaron and Penelope~~~


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Emily had the keys to Aaron's apartment, so opened the door and ushered her friend inside.

"He's probably in the bedroom," Emily said quietly, as their species hearing was very acute. "You go and I'll fix you something to eat, since I'm sure you're both starving. The bedroom's that way," Emily added pointing to the lab and Penelope nodded.

Penelope had no trouble finding it for the apartment wasn't that large and when she saw Aaron laying on the bed sleeping deeply his face lined, something within her broke. It was clear that Aaron had lost even more weight than she had and that he hadn't likely left the bed, except perhaps to use the bathroom in sometime, as it was clear the sheets were a mess and probably hadn't been changed in days.  
Aaron woke suddenly as if sensing her. "Who's there?" Aaron demanded in a weak voice. "Show yourself."

"It's me," Penelope called softly, as stepped into view.

"Penelope?" Aaron asked blinking, as if he couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing.

"Yes, it's me," Penelope said, as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"You're real? Not a hallucination?" Aaron asked, as if he didn't dare believe that she was actually there beside him.

"Oh, you poor, sweetie," Penelope said her heart going out to him. She sat at the side of her big strong Alpha who was in such bad condition, which she knew was her fault. If only she hadn't been so stubborn... But she had, because she hadn't really believed that Aaron's feelings could possibly match her own and that he was just playing with her and would dump her when he was done with her. She had been so sure that someone like Aaron could never truly be interested in her, because she wasn't traditionally beautiful like so many other women, but of course, that was only part of it. The rest of it was because she had basically been taken advantage of when she was still young and a little naïve.

25 was an adult that was true, but that didn't mean that some young people weren't still a little innocent, idealistic and naïve at that age. She had become a much better judge of character since that incident, but she had been so sure that no one would ever accept the baggage she came with that she hadn't really even bothered to find mister right. She had been an idiot just like Emily had indicated and had used an old law that didn't really mean anything in the modern world as an excuse not to get close to any male other than as a friend. She had subconsciously known that they didn't live in small villages anymore, where rumors spread like the wind and everybody knew everyone else's business. No, the world had mostly advanced beyond that, though they were plenty of small towns still dotted around the world that didn't have more than a few thousand people and some only had a few hundred.

"I'm here," Penelope assured him, as she run a finger up and down his cheek.

Aaron reacted to the touch as if he had been electrified, but he opened his eyes and stared at the vision of loveliness that was sitting at his side.

"I'm so sorry that I put you through so much pain," Penelope apologized sincerely. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere until you throw me out."

Aaron simply stared at this woman that he had wanted to mate with beyond all reason for a moment and then gestured weakly for Penelope to join him fully on the bed.

Penelope did so without a qualm and even took off her shirt, so that there was no material, separating her and Aaron, as he wasn't wearing more than a pair of boxers.

Aaron revelled in the warmth of the woman curled into his side and managed to lean up enough to kiss her gently.

Penelope accepted the kiss and returned it with equal passion and it was then that Aaron believed the woman he knew deep in his soul was supposed to be his mate was actually there beside him and not some form of hallucination.

"What changed your mind, gorgeous?" Aaron asked softly.

"Emily pointed out that I was being stubborn for no reason, that I was killing both of us with that stubbornness," Penelope said. "I have a reason, but it can wait until you're feeling better."

At the moment all Aaron cared about was that Penelope was at his side and knew the rest could be dealt with later once they both recovered from being separated. He knew that he and Penelope were going to have to have a talk, but again that could wait a day or two, as they needed to recover from their ordeal a little first.

The two of them simply lay there on his king sized bed and Aaron for his part enjoyed the feeling of Penelope's bare breast pressed into his chest.

Emily appeared in the doorway just then carrying a tray with two plates and observed the scene before her thinking that Aaron and Penny looked adorable just laying curled together. They were also starting to look a little better, as just the contact of bare skin was enough to accomplish that much, though it would take time and a lot of good meals before they were completely recovered. It would be several months at least before they regained the weight they had lost.

"I brought lunch, I thought you might be hungry," Emily called softly, making sure that Aaron at least heard before bringing the tray into the bedroom, because Alphas tended to be very protective of their mates and that's exactly what her friend was, even if she didn't quite realize it yet. There was no way, that the animal portions of Aaron and Penny would have reacted so badly to being separated, even if that forced separation had been, because her friend had believed Aaron would never want her due to her past and also her looks. This was of course, very silly, but Emily knew that people could often be silly, even the really intelligent ones. No, her two friends were destined to be together.

Aaron blinked in surprise at that, as he suddenly realized he was starving, something that he hadn't been ever seen Penny had refused all his offers of a date at least. He had been intending to ask her to mate with him from the beginning, once he had realized his feelings for the beautiful omega.

"Sounds good," Aaron said his voice hoarse. "I'm starving."

"I'm not surprised, as you both have been through quite an ordeal," Emily snorted in amusement.

"Which is my fault I know," Penelope said.

"Not entirely," Emily disagreed before Aaron could say a word. "There are many things that Aaron could have done, but he felt like you should have freedom of choice. He could have come to your apartment for example and demanded to see him and you would have no choice but to obey. If that had happened he would've shaken some sense into you a lot sooner."

Penelope nodded, because it was true.

"But that's in the past and there's no point of rehashing it," Emily added. "I'll leave you now, but if you need anything just call and I'll be back to check on you tomorrow."

"Thanks for everything," Aaron said and Emily nodded smiling.

"You're my friends, so I was happy to help," Emily said after she had placed the tray between the two of them so they could enjoy their lunch.

"Could you check on the kitten, buy food and things I'm not sure when I'll be back," Penelope requested.

"Of course," Emily agreed. "We wouldn't want anything to happen to such a cutie, though you really do need to come up with a name for her."

"I'll think about it," Penelope promised.

Emily left then and both Penelope and Aaron heard the front door open then close.

"I'm so glad you're here," Aaron told Penelope tenderly. "I feel so much better, just because you're here where you belong."

"Yes, I do too," Penelope said.

Penelope felt guilty for the way she had kept rejecting all of Aaron's thoughtful gifts and she knew she was going to have to find someway to make it up to him.

She said nothing though and soon she drifted off to sleep and Aaron followed her only minutes later.

~~~Aaron and Penelope~~~

Penelope awoke suddenly and wondered why she was in such an unfamiliar position her head laying on someone's chest then she remembered. She was in Aaron Hotchner's apartment, laying in his bed and her best friend had brought her here.

She had been an ass and she knew it, just as she knew she was going to have a lot of explaining to do, but right now, she needed to use the restroom in the worst way.

Penelope tried her best to uncurl herself from Aaron without disturbing him, but he opened his eyes immediately.

"I just need to use the restroom," Penelope quietly explained and Aaron nodded slowly, removing his arm where it was flung over her side so she was free to move.

Penelope immediately rose and headed for the bathroom.

Aaron tried not to listen as Penelope used the toilet and then washed her hands, because it wasn't really appropriate considering that they weren't mated, but it was very hard, because their species hearing was very acute.

Finally, only a few minutes later, Penelope came back and laid once more on the bed.

"We need to talk," Aaron said seriously and Penelope nodded.

"Yes, we do," Penelope agreed.

"I'm sure you've guessed from what occurred that the Alpha and Omega in us recognized each other. They recognized that there couldn't possibly be a better match out there for either of us, which is why we got so ill, lost our appetites and lost weight the last couple of weeks. I suppose that humans would like to call us soulmates, even if our kind don't usually use such terms."

"I realize that now and also that I was an idiot," Penelope admitted.

"My question is why?" Aaron asked softly. "Emily assured me that you knew I was interested in you and yet you never responded to any one of my gifts."

Penelope sighed and climbed back on the bed then said, "I suppose I had better explain." Penelope was silent for sometime as she gathered her thoughts. "For years, I've been teased, or someone's made an offhanded comment that wasn't even directed at me, but someone like me that I took to heart. Ever since I was a little girl I've seen myself as plain, if not outright ugly, because children can be cruel, as you know and although none of those comments was ever directed at me you still hear things about the less popular kids get bullied, so I basically, made myself as much of a non-entity as I could to avoid that. I gave those bullies no reason to pay attention to me.

"I saw how the boys reacted to the really pretty girls, but how they ignored me and while part of me was grateful I still resented the fact that all those girls got to go out on dates with handsome boys. The only date I had in high school was for the high school dance my senior year and he was a geek I took pity on. He was a nice enough boy, but still, I yearned for someone like all the popular girls were dating. Finally, when I was 25, I was dating this handsome Alpha and I thought I had finally hit the jackpot. I was still a little naïve and innocent even at that age and while I knew there was evil in the world and not everything was always fair, no matter how you wanted it to be, I just never applied it to myself."

Aaron didn't interrupt, but he could guess very well where where this was going.

"The alpha invited me up to his apartment for a few minutes and like a innocent, trusting fool I went," Penelope continued just wanting to finish her story.

"I can guess very well where this is going," Aaron said finally when Penelope paused.

"I'm sure you can," Penelope agreed somberly. "In any case, he started to get to rough and demanding and I tried to leave. I protested, but he paid no attention and tied my wrists to the bedposts, as apparently he was into bondage. He didn't even ask me if I wanted to play along. Having sex was one thing, but it must be consensual and this definitely wasn't. I might have actually gone along with the bondage idea once we had gotten to know each other better, as I don't mind a little adventure, but he didn't wait at all."

"The kind of sex you're talking about requires absolute trust from both participants and also both of their agreements," Aaron said his voice an angry growl. "If he wanted to try bondage he should have waited for your permission first."

"Don't think I don't agree," Penelope said feeling better now that her secret was out in the open. "I probably would've given it once we had dated for a little while longer. In any case, that's what made me reject your offer. This is the secret I've been carrying around with me for eight years and while I still dated frequently, I never dated anyone that I knew could possibly touch my heart, that I could get close to, as I just 'knew' as soon as you learned my secret I would be rejected. I knew, I couldn't take that, so I let what happened define my life for a long time. I used an old obscure law to convince myself that I would never be accepted by an alpha, as anything but a friend. I suppose I was so hurt by what happened that I just wasn't willing to take the risk."

"Anybody would be hurt by what happened," Aaron said, sounding more calm than he actually felt. "I think I know what law you are referring too, though it doesn't really have any relevance in today's society where morals are looser and while people still love to gossip and start rumors, most of our race don't live in small villages or towns anymore where everyone knows everyone else's business."

"I knew that, but so many people don't know how to handle a woman that's been violated like that and I just knew that I would be looked at like a loose woman, a whore that had encouraged the alpha to do that to me. I knew anyone I truly started to fall in love with I would have to tell my secret to, because I would feel guilty if I did not. Also, whoever the Alpha was might've found out in some other way and they would have been rightfully, furious at me for not revealing it, perhaps, feeling like they mated with me under false pretenses. Sex freely consented to is one thing, but in a lot of peoples eyes, particularly alphas, an omega that happens to is spoiled for all time, as many would feel she's not suitable as a mate or just don't want to deal with the emotional baggage, even if they don't believe that."

"Yes, I see why you kept rejecting me now and I won't say you're mistaken about most peoples reactions," Aaron said, as he pulled Penelope closer to him, offering her comfort, as he knew telling her story had been emotionally draining. "I don't blame you for your fear of rejection, especially if you've allowed yourself to open your heart and fall in love. Most people can only take rejection so many times before they give up on love entirely perhaps, turn bitter or even commit suicide. Just promise me from now on that if there are any major problems that you'll discuss them with me, as I don't think I could take being rejected again."

"I never really dreamed that you were truly interested in me, although Emily assured me that you were a nice guy and were. I just figured that we would date for awhile before you dumped me for someone else and I wasn't about to put myself through that rejection, as I knew that you were someone that I could truly fall in love with. I wasn't about to allow myself to fall in love with someone that I just knew was going to dump me at some point."

"That's a rather gloomy attitude to have," Aaron said.

"Maybe so," Penelope shrugged.

"I can understand that attitude however, particularly after what happened, when you were 25," Aaron said.

"I'm surprised that you aren't tossing me our of your apartment," Penelope said.

"Not everyone is the same," Aaron told Penelope firmly, taking her into his arms. "Even if we didn't share this connection, I would never reject you for something that wasn't your fault. I know very well how a lot of people would view what happened Alphas or humans, but the ones that do that tend to be shallow and narrowminded and I don't consider myself so."

"So does that mean we are dating?" Penelope asked tentatively.

"We can 'court' for awhile if you like, but I what I really want is to mate with you. I think the last couple of weeks apart have more than proved that we were meant to be together, but if you want to go on a few dates before you give me your decision then I can live with that, but please don't reject me out of hand, because we saw what happened when you did."

"The Omega in me fought my other half and tried to get me to change my mind, which led to not eating, losing weight and insomnia," Penelope said.

"So did the Alpha in me, because there are many things I could have done, but I figured if I did we would never get together or at the least I would never get a chance for you to come to me willingly," Aaron said, stroking a hand through his mate's soft blond hair.

"I wouldn't have, if not for Emily," Penelope admitted. "I would've kept denying my feelings, because I would have been sure, that there was no way you could feel the same."

"Well, thank God, for Emily Prentiss then and her genuine caring nature," Aaron said fervently. "I suggest from now on that we never bring this subject up again. It's in the past. We can start fresh, as if we just met for the first time and go out on a date after the two of us have fully recovered."

"If you really meant your offer about mating with me I'll be ecstatic to accept," Penelope said suddenly.

"You mean it?" Aaron asked, as he hugged Penelope closer to him. He hardly dared to believe that the woman he had instantly fallen in love with was agreeing to be his. If they mated they would technically be married and start living together as husband and wife without the bother of a wedding ceremony. He would be ecstatic to have some children by her, though he would have to wait until she went into heat again. He knew she had already been through a heat recently, so she would be fertile again in just two and a half more months. He had smelled quite easily that she was about to go into her heat on the night they met and he had estimated just two or three more days before she did at the time. Still, that gave them plenty of time to get to know each other better without the complication of a pregnancy and children, but hopefully, in a couple of months...

"I do," Penelope said. "I realized that when Emily said you were ill, had stopped eating and had lost weight just like I had, I realized then that I loved you. It gave my heart an almighty jolt when she said you were thinking about committing suicide and I knew then that I just could not allow you to do that and I knew how to correct the situation."

"Yes, I was contemplating that, but not anymore, as I have you now, but before the alpha in me had almost given up and normally, we have a strong will to live, but when the omega we love rejects us it often leads to it depending on the depth of feeling," Aaron said.

"It's because you realized or at least the alpha in you realized, that we were meant to be, a very rare event," Penelope said.

"Well, it's over with now, if you really mean what you said about being my mate I have a present for you, something I thought that you would love if only I could get you to go out on a few dates with me," Aaron said.

"I'll always be sorry that I didn't take you up on your first offer," Penelope said.

Aaron said nothing simply kissed the top of her head tenderly. "You're mine exclusively now, as you agreed to mate with me."

"Yes, I agree on my own free will to be yours exclusively. I swear too bear your children, to never cheat on you, to discuss any problems no matter how minor, so that they don't grow larger. To obey you in all things and all ways, so long as you treat me as your equal and partner and not as an object or slave and do not abuse me," Penelope said repeating the age-old answer that had been said millions of times by countless omegas throughout the world, down though the centuries, even if the wording differed.

"And I swear to protect you, to treat you as an equal and partner and not as an object or a slave, to do right by you and to treat you as precious treasure that you are. I promise we will make decisions together instead of me making ones alone, to discuss any problems or concerns with you so that they don't build up due to stress to where I simply explode or become distant due to keeping any problems all bottled up. I promise to listen to your concerns and not brush them off as unimportant," Aaron said solemnly, giving the age-old response, to Penelope's words.

Penelope simply glowed with happiness and so did Aaron.

"There that's done it and we are now bound together although it won't be official until I do this," Aaron said in a satisfied, smug tone tapping a gentle finger over Penelope's mating gland. "However, I think that's going to have to wait until we regain some of our strength, because you know what biting into your mating gland leads to and neither one of us is up to that right now, not after our ordeal."

Penelope blushed for it was tradition, that after an alpha claimed an Omega by biting into the gland on the side of their neck that they had sex afterwards and that sex usually lasted several days, kind of a mini honeymoon.

"I'm definitely looking forward to that, but you're right we're in no shape to make love right now, but I would say in a week or so we will be," Penelope said still blushing.

"That sounds about right," Aaron agreed smirking, as he was already imagining all he wanted to do to Penelope when they were both back to full health. "I can hardly wait."

"Neither can I," Penelope said smiling happily.

"Now, I'm going to go use the restroom then I'm going to get the gift I picked out for you, that I had intended on giving you once we had officially gotten together," Aaron said.

"I'll start fixing us a late dinner," Penelope offered.

"I think we'll order Chinese as that's easier with the way we feel, like we were recovering from a long illness and technically we are, as we haven't been eating and the body needs fuel," Aaron corrected. "You can cook for me when we are both feeling better."

"Alright, I'm hardly likely to object to Chinese," Penelope gave in without argument, because truthfully, she didn't really feel like cooking as her body still felt incredibly tired and weak. A lot of good meals for the next few days would set that to rights, Penelope knew.

Penelope scooted over to her side of the bed so Aaron could get up to use the restroom and he immediately did so. When Aaron came back, he opened the top drawer of the dresser and rummaged around before he came up with a wrapped box.

"Here you go, beautiful," Aaron said offering the gift wrapped box to her once he had climbed back into bed.

"Thank you," Penelope said blushing at the compliment knowing that the box contained either a bracelet or necklace due to the oblong shape of the box. She knew the rules: You didn't accept jewelry unless you were allowing the alpha to at least court you and that was only if it was cheap, usually costume jewelry, but for the more expensive pieces that was a lifetime commitment, basically, you were agreeing to be mated to that particular Alpha and the only way that that commitment could be broken was if either were stupid enough to cheat or the alpha started to be abusive. Something she had no fear of happening to her.

Penelope ripped off the pretty wrapping paper and immediately opened the box to see it was a bracelet. The bracelet was platinum one of the most expensive metals out there, and made out of interlinking hearts each with a beautiful diamond winking at her.

"It's spectacular," Penelope said enthusiastically, fingering the small interlinking hearts. "I love it."

"With this bracelet, I claim you as my mate for all time. I'll never allow you to think that I don't love you with all my heart," Aaron soberly intoned his face solemn, but his eyes twinkling happily. "I want you to always wear this so that other alphas know you are taken."

"They'll know anyway once you bite into my mating gland and I'll also smell a little like you," Penelope pointed out.

"Yes, we've already made a commitment to each other, just as it has been done throughout the centuries, but giving an Omega a nice piece of jewelry is also part of our customs and just means that the alpha claims them even farther," Aaron said.

"Well, I'm not going argue, because you're right it is part of our customs," Penelope smiled, as she scooted over until she was again between Aaron's legs and then leaned her back against his naked chest. Of course, she too was now naked, except for her underwear. Penelope knew better than to mention how much it cost, as she well knew, that Aaron wouldn't have bought her such an expensive piece of jewelry if he couldn't afford it. Emily had said that he owned several theaters, so he was likely fairly wealthy.

"Well, let's order that Chinese, as that meal Emily brought us wore off a long time ago," Aaron said feeling more cheerful then he had in a couple weeks. "We slept quite a long time about four hours, so it is now past time for dinner."

"I'll order if you'll just tell me what you want," Penelope offered and Aaron told her.

"We're going to be eating a lot more than normal for the next few days at least and it'll be at least a month or two before we regain all the weight we lost," Aaron said.

"Which I know is my fault if only I hadn't been so stubborn..." Penelope began.

"It doesn't matter anymore, as we belong to each other now," Aaron shushed her gently. "You had a very legit reason for rejecting my offer and as far as I am concerned it's forgiven and forgotten."

Penelope nodded relaxing and Aaron offered her his cell phone, which had been laying on his bedside table and Penelope was grateful, because her phone was in her purse that was laying on the bar in the living area.

"The number for the Chinese place should be in my contact list as I order a lot of take out," said Aaron.

"So do I when I don't feel like cooking," Penelope agreed, feeling happier than she had ever since she had been forcibly violated so long ago.

Penelope ordered the Chinese and then just cuddled into Aaron's chest feeling happy and content and the Omega in her was certainly feeling much better then she had for the last two weeks and was definitely much happier with the part of her that had been so stubborn in the first place.

~~~Aaron and Penelope~~~


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

"Well, this is good to see," Emily said when she visited about 10 o'clock in the morning the next day. Emily had immediately noticed the bracelet and she knew exactly what that meant. Penelope was laying on the couch and had had her head in Aaron's lap when he had to get up to answer the door. The two of them had been watching a movie, which was now paused.

The doorbell had rung and Aaron had answered allowing Emily inside so she could visit.

"What did you expect when you left me here the other day?" Penelope asked with a large smile. "Did you think we would kill each other?"

"Well, no, but I certainly didn't expect to see you lounging around in just your underwear," said Emily.

"I'm saving my outfit, since it's the only one I have for when I go back to my place," said Penelope.

"I can pick you up some clothes if you like, as I've already been to your apartment to feed your cat, which you still need to name."

"Thanks for that," Penelope said gratefully. "I hope she's been behaving herself and hasn't destroyed my apartment."

"She won't do that, as I made sure to get you one that's housebroken," Aaron put in. "Of course, that doesn't mean that she won't miss you."

"And I went to the pet shop the other day and bought food, two bowls for food, water and a litter box and plenty of litter, along with a few toys," Emily said.

"Thanks, I'll pay you back," Penelope promised.

"Don't worry about it, consider it a gift," Emily said waving away her friend's offer.

"I think I'll name her Shadow," Penelope decided not arguing.

"Well, she is completely gray so she would be nearly invisible in the shadows," Aaron approved.

"Did I ever thank you for her? Shadow's adorable, even if I haven't got to spend much time with her yet," Penelope said, kissing Aaron's cheek.

"You're welcome I'm glad you like her," Aaron said smiling. "Emily did mention that you were thinking about getting a cat for companionship."

"Emily's right, I was," Penelope said winking at her friend.

"So does this mean that you two a dating now?" Emily asked that she gestured at the beautiful bracelet of interlinking hearts.

"It means that we've agreed to a more permanent arrangement," Penelope corrected smiling. "You know our traditions and I never would have accepted such an expensive piece of jewelry if we hadn't agreed to make it permanent."

"Yep, we've already agreed to a monogamous relationship," Aaron agreed smiling hugely, as he interlinked his fingers with his mate's. "Penny's agreed to become my mate."

"Well, this is great news indeed," Emily said smiling very happy for the pair.

"Of course, we need to recover more before we get to the actual mating, but by next week we should be recovered enough to do that," Penelope said.

"Well, I'm happy to see both of you so contented, especially considering the circumstances that brought you together," Emily said

"That's in the past," Aaron spoke firmly and Emily nodded getting the message.

They might both know about Penelope's past, but no one else needed to, so it was like it had never happened as far as Aaron was concerned and since Emily more than understood she said nothing else changing the subject.

"So need anything?" Emily asked.

"Not really as we can always order in or even cook," Penelope said. "I haven't really been in the mood to cook, as I'm still pretty weak and I fear if I stand for long I might fall or at least need to sit down, but that's improving with every hour, so I figured by tomorrow I can probably cook a meal if I want to without needing to rest."

"Just being together has helped both of us immensely, but our bodies still need to recover from the ordeal they went through," Aaron added.

"We'll certainly recover from our bodies weaknesses faster then we will regain the weight we lost in the last couple of weeks," Penelope said.

"Yes, that's true," Emily agreed. "I'll be glad to shop for groceries if you need me to."

"We probably do need a few things, bread for example," Aaron said looking thoughtful.

"We need a lot of fattening foods for the next few days anyway, as that will help us regain weight faster. Stuff that normally, I only eat in moderation, so I keep my figure," Penelope said.

"Stuff that's easy to fix and doesn't require a lot of complicated, time-consuming preparations as neither one of us is in the mood for that," Aaron agreed.

"I know exactly what you need," Emily said. "I'll go shopping sometime today and deliver the bags to you."

"Thank you, I really appreciate all your help," Aaron said.

"It's okay, both of you are my friends and just seeing you so happy together is enough thanks for me," Emily said waving away Aaron's gratitude.

"Yes, thank you for introducing me to Aaron, even if I didn't want to get involved with him in the beginning, if only because I knew it would likely turn serious and that was the last thing I wanted at the time," Penelope said.

"You had reasons for not wanting to get involved in anyone seriously, valid ones," Emily said, "but still, you're welcome. Well, now, that I know you're doing okay, I'll just get out of here, so you can recuperate in peace, but if you need anything just call me. I'll make sure to bring you a few changes of clothes and a few other things as well as those groceries."

"If you could keep checking on Shadow I would appreciate it, make sure she gets fed and has plenty of water."

"I was already planning to," Emily promised. "I'll keep your plants watered to."

"Thanks," Penelope said gratefully having forgotten her plants that she had placed around the apartment.

"Again welcome," Emily said before taking her leave.

"There goes a good woman and a good friend," Aaron said

"Yes, she is, but I know she's very lonely and she has yet to meet anyone that she feels she can settle down with. Her situation was very similar to my own, except in her case she's an Alpha and she has never been assaulted like I have."

"Maybe we should introduce her to a few of the omegas that work at the theater," Aaron said. "You never know something might happen more than friendship. Of course, we'll have to be careful that she's not aware of what we are doing."

"I'm sure she's met most of them at some point since she apparently goes to performances regularly," Penelope said.

"She has met some of them, but not all," Aaron agreed. "I'm at a loss at how to introduce her to those Omegas she hasn't met at the theater I work at regularly without making it obvious that I'm trying to matchmake."

"I'll try to think of a way that she can meet a few omegas," Penelope said. "She's dated a lot I know that much, but none of them lasted more than a couple weeks because usually our courtships don't last more than two, three months tops. Actually, I'm not sure we should even try to interfere, because Emily's intelligent enough to pick up on it and then we'd just get a lecture at least."

"I know you're right, but I hate to see such a good person, a good Alpha, so lonely, just like I was before I met you," Aaron said.

"So do I, but all we can do is be her friend as she has certainly helped us out so much during this crisis. I'll try to figure out a way to help her, but I can't give you any guarantees," Penelope said.

"I know," Aaron promised. "There are sometimes you can just do nothing no matter how much you want to help."

The two were silent and resumed their movie and just enjoyed each others company forgetting about any problems for the time being.

~~~Aaron and Penelope~~~

"So you do want children?" Aaron asked, seemingly casually.

"Of course, I do, but it's going to have to wait until at least my next heat," Penelope said. "I've just been though a heat recently in fact, I was only a few days away from it when we met."

"I already knew that, as I could smell that you were close. I know it's not possible for you to have children until you go into your heat again, but then, that's a good thing, as it gives us more time to find another place to live to get to know each other better. To basically, get settled into married life, before we even have to think about you being pregnant, us starting a family," Aaron explained. "By the time you do go into your heat two and a half months from now we'll have a more solid relationship or if that's too soon we can wait to get you pregnant until the heat after that."

"We'll see," Penelope said. "We have several months to make a decision so there's no need to rush it. Let's just concentrate on getting to know each other better over the next few weeks. We can discuss it about a week before I do go into heat, though this will be the first time in years I have an alpha to relieve it for me in the usual way."

"So what did you do about your heats since you didn't trust Alpha to help you with it?" Aaron asked. "I mean an omega's heat is not easy to get through, even with someone to relieve the pressure, but it would be even harder to get through alone."

"Emily helped me," Penelope explained. "She used toys a vibrator, among other things. She made sure I stayed hydrated by plying me with protein enhanced water and high protein snacks, helped me use the restroom when I couldn't stumble there on my own. I have the spare bedroom set up as a nice, comfy little nest for when my heats occur, as the bed just isn't very comfortable during that time."

"Well, I'm glad you had someone to help you that you trusted at least, although using a toy isn't the same as having an alpha's cock in your body," Aaron said looking eager to have his cock in his beautiful mate's body

"I know, because I did that for several years, before that incident occurred. I always used temporary partners, Alphas I'd been dating, that I didn't have any strong feelings for, but that I trusted enough to help me with them, to use a condom so I wouldn't get pregnant," Penelope explained. "I suspect your cock will feel different when we have sex for the first time, because I do genuinely love you and as for the other alphas I had affection for them and possibly felt a little lust, but that was the extent of my feelings. It's not like I've been a total eunuch, as I still had plenty of sex after that incident, but I never had alphas around doing my heats, because I wasn't exactly in shape to defend myself if necessary and my trust in them to do what I had requested was severely bent at least. You're the first male Alpha I've trusted completely in a long time."

"You're right, an Omega is very vulnerable during their heat, since they keep getting racked by tremors and can hardly stand, which is why they need someone to help when their heat hits them," Aaron agreed. "It is possible to get through a heat alone, but it's much more difficult."

"This'll be the first time in a long time that I've actually had an Alpha present other than Emily during my heat," Penelope said.

"I'll always be there and I'll make sure I don't go into the theater whenever I know you're about to have one," Aaron swore. "It's not like I really have a job, since I'm the owner of several theaters and not the manager and even if I did have a job whoever I worked for would have to let me take off whenever you're heats occurred, as it's a legal requirement, but an alpha and omega have to be legally mated not just courting in order for that law to come into effect."

"I know and I'm sure Omegas everywhere that are mated are grateful for that law, because I certainly am," Penelope said. "Of course, since you're the owner of the theater and not manager it's different, but still..."

"It's a very fair law for our kind, since the government can't expect someone else to handle an Omegas heat if they happen to be mated, because that would be considered cheating and would be grounds to be thrown out permanently, since us alphas are always very possessive of what we consider ours and that's definitely our mates. Besides, it would be the same as a human spouse cheating on their partner and luckily, the government realized this, which is why the law was put into effect."

"And going it alone is a lot harder as Omega can't really take care of their needs very effectively by themselves, not with tremors, convulsions and shakes racking their body, making them weak," Penelope said. "I can barely stumble to the bathroom in the hallway and then back again, which is why having somebody you trust to help you is vital whether that's a mate or not. I certainly recover quicker when Emily is there to help me, though there have been some times she couldn't get off work and all my other friends were busy or going through heats of their own."

"You forgot to mention that omegas also have a high fever during their heats and it's as if their bodies are burning up from the inside out," Aaron said.

"It's easier when you are mated and have your mate to help relieve your heat for you, or at least that's what I've heard, because I've never been mated and using temporary partners is bound to be different," Penelope said. "So how did you ever become owner of one theater much less several?"

"Well, as I said, I've always been fascinated by the playacting that goes on in the theater and up in Hollywood. I've seen some great plays over the years, but I discovered I have absolutely no talent for acting or at least I wasn't good enough to be a professional, so the next best thing was to become manager or owner of a theater, though I suppose I could have become a movie directer. I worked different jobs in the theater, although never as one of the acts and I invested my money wisely, though I did accept advice from a good friend of mine David Rossi. I enjoy being around when new productions are being practiced and everybody knows that they can approach me or the manager at anytime with any concerns and is another reason I like to be available. I actually enjoy watching the actors practice their lines and I even offer my advice sometimes. I also did it, because I knew it would drive both my parents crazy, as they definitely didn't approve of my fascination with how movies were made or how people could act totally different from their real personalities, even if it was only for a little while. I always found it fascinating how someone could just be sucked in to a different time and place for a couple of hours, if the actors were good enough."

"I never thought of it like that," Penelope said appreciatively.

"Most people don't, but then we're all different," Aaron said. "My father wanted me to become a lawyer, but that was the last thing I wanted and I was determined to forge my own path. I refused to be intimidated by a man who obviously had his own agenda and obviously didn't really care about his children at all, but then I am an Alpha and I developed my father's strong commanding personality, though I certainly don't use it like he did."

"So you're more involved then most bosses?" Penelope asked changing the subject, because she could hear the pain in her mate's voice and she wanted to just wrap her in her arms and make the pain go away. Aaron nodded, looking appreciative at the change of subject.

"Yeah, I am, as I've always loved the theater, ever since I was a young man. It's so changeable as there are new productions each season, new actors constantly as most plays don't last more than a week, sometimes two and very rarely a month, as it all depends on popularity," Aaron explained, his face infused with enthusiasm. "Of course, now, I have you, so I won't be spending so much time at the theater, as I did that, at least partly, because I was lonely and now I'm not. Still, I'll be heavily involved."

"I'm looking forward to having your children," Penelope said, "as I've been wanting at least a couple for years and if I have more then that you won't get any objection from me."

"You have plenty of time to have as many as we want and I promise you I will treasure each child we have as the gift they will be," Aaron said, as he kissed the top of her head lovingly.

"You can't spoil them too much as we need to teach them discipline and compassion for others and to not be spoiled brats," said Penelope.

"I'll try not to," Aaron grinned looking unrepentant.

The two lapsed into comfortable silence and just cuddled together on the couch.

"You do know that spanking will be part of our relationship? That spanking is part of an Alpha's and Omega's dynamics and there are very important reasons for this," Aaron questioned, suddenly breaking the comfortable silence. "The reason being that it helps control an Alpha's rather strong instincts to protect what is theirs and stops him or her from killing someone or at least beating them severely for making inappropriate advances. Some people are stupid enough to come onto a mated omega or to grab inappropriately what an alpha considers his property, which can send that alpha into a rage, something best to be avoided."

"Yes, I know, and the omega in me is looking forward to it, as I haven't really been spanked much in years and I've missed it. That was something Emily refused to do, because it would have implied a more intimate relationship between us and since I happened to agree with her, well, I couldn't really be mad," Penelope said easily. "I know the only reason we haven't played that game is both of us have been to ill to do so, but I trust we will play it for many years to come. By the way, you forgot to mention, that another reason the game is played is that it is to keep the omega from getting in trouble with their Alpha by doing something inappropriate like flirting with a stranger as pain is a sharp reminder to behave in public. Also it lets the Omega know that you do love her, because you took the time to play with her and make sure she knows what will happen to her if she does something that the alpha disapproves of, depending on how serious it is. I don't mind play spanking and in fact, I'll enjoy it, because it's a game that our kind has been playing for many thousands of years, but I would prefer never to be seriously punished."

"And I would prefer to never have to seriously punish you, but I can force myself if necessary, as you will need to learn a lesson, so you don't make the same mistake a second time," Aaron said his voice firm.

"I don't plan on making that kind of serious mistake that causes you to tear my ass up to where I'm sore for at least a week, but I realize it could still happen," Penelope said.

"Hopefully not, because it would pain me almost as much as it would you, except emotionally," Aaron said. "Well, now that you know play spanking is going to be a major part of our relationship, just like it is for all alpha/omega mated pairs we can just forget about it for now, as we are both still too weak to even consider doing something like that, even if the alpha in my wants to, because he considers you his and wants to make sure you don't forget it."

"Yes, I agree that we are still to weak for us to play the game at the moment, even if the omega in me wants to," Penelope said.

Spanking someone you loved, not that you were necessarily mated at the time was a game that alphas and omegas had been playing for a very long time. It was a game that Penelope knew would seem strange to the humans who considered spanking as a punishment, but to their species it was simply the way it was. Penelope could never love any alpha deeply unless spanking was part of their dynamics as the omega in her would resent that the alpha she had agreed to mate with was not fulfilling his duties. Now that she knew that spanking was going to be part of their relationship Penelope fell completely in love with Aaron Hotchner, because he was acting as an alpha should. He was one that knew his responsibilities. It was something others she had dated had not done much of, though to be fair her relationships over the last 8 years had been fairly brief. Still, it was something she had missed quite a bit.

The two started necking, but that was as far as they could go at the moment, which both look regretted, but on the upside both were recovering rapidly and had already gained several pounds, due to all the calorie filled, heavy foods they had been eating, so in another few weeks they would be back up to the weight they had been before.

"I love you, but I don't think I've actually said those words to you, my mate," Aaron said once they had broken apart temporarily.

"I love you too," Penelope answered simply, but sincerely and the two of them were soon lost in each other again.

~~~Aaron and Penelope~~~


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

"Ready?" Aaron asked Penelope softly, his voice filled with love and tenderness, as the two of them held each other.

It was precisely a week later and just as Penelope had predicted, as both of them were back to full health, though they both still needed to regain some of the weight they had lost, but they had regained their strength with plenty of hearty meals and in fact Aaron had even taken her out to dinner the night before as kind of a celebratory meal before they finally mated, something they decided to start first thing in the morning, when they'd had plenty of sleep.

"Yes," Penelope responded eagerly, panting in anticipation.

"Good," Aaron growled possessively. "I've been waiting for this for sometime, waiting to mate with you, to make love to you, to allow my Knot to grow within you, though I know you won't be able to get pregnant for another sixty-seven to seventy-three days."

"So have I," Penelope responded appropriately, glowing with contentment and happiness. She still felt slightly guilty for not accepting Aaron's initial offer of a date, but since her mate considered it in the past she would to and just be happy that Emily had finally talked some sense into her, because she had never been so happy in all of her life.

Aaron said nothing, simply let his mating teeth extend, then switched his embrace to where he was standing behind his mate with one arm up under her breasts and the other across her stomach. He held her gently and tenderly in what was known as the mating embrace and then swiftly bit down into her gland on the right side of her neck.

Penelope groaned, as pleasure surged through her groin so strong she came in her panties.

"There! You are officially mine now! Now all that's left is the actual mating!" Aaron growled happily, the alpha in him practically purring in happiness.

The happiness, excitement and anticipation in Aaron's voice made Penelope even more eager, for she had never been wanted so much by any alpha.

"I smell your arousal, my mate," Aaron growled, his voice low and sexy. "It's good that you are aroused, because that tells me that you want me to enter your passage and Lock you and that I affect you, just like you do me."

"I can smell your arousal too and how you came in your boxers just like I came in mine," Penelope answered eagerly. "And yes, I'm eager for you to Lock me, as this will be the first opportunity we have had for you to do so."

"Remove your panties, lay on your back on the bed," Aaron ordered still acting like an alpha should, when it came to mating, spread your legs.

The Omega in Penelope was eager to obey, so she hurriedly removed her underwear and lay on the bed on her back, with her legs spread like she had been ordered to do.

Aaron immediately pounced and in just one thrust he had entered his mate's body, which was easy to do as her passage was so slick he just slid right in. It was only a minute later that he was Locked inside her as his Knot had immediately filled with blood and expanded to the point that he couldn't get his cock past Penelope's narrow passage, which was the way both of them wanted it.

"You're so gorgeous both inside and out and don't let anyone ever convince you any differently," Aaron murmured lovingly, even while he made love to her, kissing and nipping her all over her gorgeous body. "I know the two of us will have a long happy life together with many children."

Penelope groaned, as her pleasure doubled, then tripled at Aaron's words because she knew he was being very sincere. She could tell by the way Aaron tenderly licked every inch of her skin, even sticking his tongue into her belly button making sure to never be too rough with her, because to him she was his precious treasure.

She had learned a lot about Aaron over the last week, as they had spent every spare minute together watching movies and necking rather heavily and knew he was one of the most honorable alphas she had ever known. He never said anything he didn't mean, which was an extremely rare quality.

If Aaron thought she was gorgeous she was going to believe him and others peoples opinions didn't matter anymore. She would be happy to bear his children and she promised herself she would be the best mate she could be because she loved him.

Aaron thrust forward a few inches and then pulled back as far as he could. Penelope whimpered in pleasure when Aaron thrust forward hitting her g-spot and then groaned in pain when he pulled back because Aaron's Knot hit the entrance of her narrow passage, but would go no further, which was why she was soon very tender. She loved every second of it though and she hoped Aaron would Lock her often, preferably at least once a week or so, so that her passage would have time to stop being tender first.

Still, she loved every second of it and participated enthusiastically by leaving deep scratches all over Aaron's upper shoulders, which she knew Aaron wouldn't be mad about. In fact, he would consider it a sign that she did love him, as that was just the way Alpha's thought, as words were one thing, but actions spoke for themselves and unlike humans Alphas and Omegas didn't mind a little pain, so long as it was with someone they loved and neither one of them went to far, that one of them got seriously injured. Penelope happily participated not being as careful as she could be about leaving marks that would heal in a week or so or sooner if they were doctored.

However, Penelope knew Aaron well enough to know that he would consider the scratches as marks of her love for him and wouldn't want to see them healed to soon. They were simply a violent species. Still, she would make sure to doctor them with iodine, at least so that they wouldn't possibly get infected and then she would allow them to heal on their own.

Aaron made love to her all day and it was quite late at night when both of them were finally sexually satisfied. When both of them were finally exhausted they fell asleep with Aaron's head laying in the valley of her breast and the rest of him stretched out covering her like a warm blanket, his legs tangled with hers.

~~~Aaron and Penelope~~~

"Good morning, beautiful," Aaron said cheerfully, as he brought a breakfast tray into the bedroom.

"How did you manage to cook breakfast without waking me up," Penelope smiled. "I would have thought I would have smelled the food cooking."

"You were really out of it, which is understandable, because we made love for nearly 20 hours straight," Aaron explained gently, even while smiling hugely. "Both of us slept for about 12 or 13 hours. I've only been up about an hour, just long enough to use the restroom, get dressed and cook breakfast for my gorgeous mate."

Aaron's compliment of gorgeous mate made Penelope blush crimson in pleasure.

"Now that you mention using the bathroom I really need to go," Penelope said suddenly, getting up slowly knowing she was bound to be a little sore considering how long she and Aaron had made love before they'd finally fallen asleep.

"You go ahead, I'll wait for you," Aaron said smiling.

Penelope paused long enough to kiss his cheek before hurrying to the bathroom that was part of the master suite.

Aaron had absolutely no shame now about listening to his mate use of facilities and then wash her hands, because now they were husband and wife, when before, they hadn't been.

Penelope came back and lay back on what was now her side of the bed and Aaron placed the tray across her lap once she was comfortable.

"Well, I already knew you could cook, but this looks absolutely scrumptious," Penelope said, as she surveyed the items on the tray.

"Anything for you gorgeous," Aaron said. "You made me so happy when you agreed to be my mate without us even courting. The scratches you caused on my back tell me that you do love me, because I know very well that if an Omega really doesn't love the alpha they don't leave the deep scratches you left on me and I will wear them with pride until they heal. I'm hoping you're leaving scratches on various parts of my body for decades to come and I will never be mad at you if you do."

"I already know that you wouldn't allow me put any kind of medicine on them, as I know how Alphas think," Penelope said blushing at the compliment Aaron had just paid her. "However, I would like to put some iodine on them at least, just to clean them out so they can't possibly get infected."

"Yes, that's probably very smart," Aaron decided. "They do need to be cleaned out just so they heal properly and so there's no chance of infection. I believe there's some iodine in the medicine cabinet, so you can do that right after breakfast."

"Okay," Penelope agreed, as she kissed Aaron's cheek, causing him to grin at her. "Care to share this delicious breakfast you made for me, as I don't know if I can eat it all."

"You need to eat as much as you can, because you're still regaining the weight you lost," Aaron instructed, "but still, I'll be happy to share it with you."

The two of them enjoyed a very romantic breakfast with them feeding each other bits of food. There was a bowl of seasonal fruit, a large omelette with plenty of cheese, peppers, mushrooms and ham, several pieces of sausage, the links not the patties, toast and orange juice. It was certainly more then Penelope usually ate for breakfast, but considering her and Aaron's sexual activities the other day and how long she had slept, it was unsurprising that she was starving. She was so starving in fact, she felt as if she had a hollow pit where her stomach should be.

By the time they were done Penelope felt comfortably full, though not stuffed.

"If you're still hungry I can do up some more sausage or eggs," Aaron offered. "Emily bought us enough supplies to last us a few more days anyway."

"I'm fine," Penelope said smiling. "Thank you for breakfast. I certainly didn't expect to get breakfast in bed."

"It's something I plan on doing fairly often," Aaron grinned adorably, the dimple at the right corner of his mouth making Penelope's whole body go weak, so it was a good thing she was laying down. "I'll never allow you regret being mated to me, to think for a single instance that I don't adore you and love you with everything I am."

"Well, you're off to a very good start," Penelope said smiling. "So what are plans our for today, other than me putting iodine on those scratches."

"Well, I would love to make love to you again unless you're too sore," Aaron said solicitously, "but if you are then we can go looking for a house, something large, because I'm expecting to have a large family with you. If we have to have something built then that's okay, but it means we'll have to put off getting you pregnant, since there is no way the contractors can have a house of the size we want built by the time you give birth, if you get pregnant just over two months from now."

"It's sounds wonderful," Penelope said smiling. "So how many bedrooms were you thinking?"

"Well, there's no reason that our children can't share, so long as they are the same-sex but at least 20 or so, as that will give us at least a few guestrooms for when we have friends or family staying with us."

"Well, I'm certainly young enough to have 20 children if that is how many we want," said Penelope, smiling. "I would like something with a big backyard that the children can play in, one with a fence, so that they can't wander off."

"We might have to have something built because anything as large as we are talking about in this area is bound to be taken by Alpha/Omega couples already, or possibly a human family, as it could be something that's been in a family for generations, as this is Maryland after all and Baltimore is one of the oldest cities in this part of the world," Aaron said. "It's unlikely that we'll find anything that large that isn't already occupied."

"Well, if we have to have something built we can make it as large or as small as we want and add any features we desire. An indoor swimming pool for example, so that it can be used in all weathers, one that can be heated," Penelope requested.

"That's doable," Aaron said. "I'm sure it's something our children would enjoy, although we won't let them anywhere near the pool without supervision until they are at least teenagers, since children drown all the time for one reason or another. We'll keep it locked up and make sure that the children can't get the keys.

"We'll need to have several sets made, because I'm sure, we'll be hiring somebody to help look after the children if we're really planning to have so many," Penelope said.

"If we're going to have a heated pool, then I don't see why we can't have a Jacuzzi and a sauna. I believe that that kind of thing something you and me at least will enjoy," Aaron grinned smugly and Penelope had no trouble imagining what was going through his head.

"Oh, yes, it sounds wonderful," Penelope said smiling brilliantly. "Perhaps, we can also add a whirlpool, as I've used them before when I went to a spa with Emily and they are absolutely wonderful for relaxing in if you have sore muscles."

"Anything you want gorgeous," Aaron said. "I can more than afford it I promise you, as I'm not really one to spend a lot of money, just because I have it to spend. I've always lived fairly simply."

"Still, I can help with the cost as I make plenty myself with my computer work," Penelope offered.

"That's not necessary, I'll take care of anything you want or need," Aaron said firmly.

"Alright," Penelope gave in immediately knowing that alpha males were very stubborn and didn't like to accept anything from their Omega, at least when it came to paying for things, as they thought it was their responsibility to support their mate. This was an understandable way of thinking, because many humans felt the same, particularly the males, but in alphas it was a very ingrained trait and was just part of their species.

"I am able to take care of you and anything you want is yours," Aaron told her more gently seeing that Penelope wasn't going to argue.

"I don't really need anything except your love and so long as I have that I'm happy," Penelope answered sincerely, kissing her mate tenderly and Aaron nodded the alpha in him very satisfied with his mate's response. Penelope could've demanded practically anything of him and he would've done his best to grant it. However, it also would've shown that she was at least a little greedy and while there wasn't anything necessarily wrong with this it could have gotten out of hand where she started making demands and then he would definitely have had to punish her, something he'd rather avoid.

"Still, I intend to spoil you, just because I love you," Aaron grinned.

"I certainly won't object if you do," Penelope grinned back. "What woman doesn't like to be spoiled every once in awhile?"

"I've never met a lady that doesn't appreciate flowers, chocolate and especially jewelry. Of course, it's possible that a lady is allergic to flowers..." Aaron said.

"But I'm not," Penelope promised him. "I have all sorts of plants around my apartment and some of those have flowers."

"Yes, I remember Emily telling you she was going to water your plants," Aaron said. "I also think that we need to go to your apartment and collect Shadow and all her equipment. Perhaps set you up a little nest for when you go into heat in the spare room, so that you're comfortable when you do."

"There's no need to go to so much trouble we can just use my apartment for that," Penelope tentatively suggested.

"We could, but I'd like to live here until we find a place or have one built and it would be too much trouble to go to your place just for your heats, even if I know at least a few days in advance when they're about to occur," Aaron answered calmly.

Penelope didn't bother to protest, because she knew without Aaron having to say anything, that Alphas were more comfortable in their territory and that Aaron wouldn't be comfortable in her apartment, as it represented her and had all her things. Alphas tended to be very territorial and this apartment was Aaron's at least until they bought a house or had one built. When they did buy a house that would be their territory together as a mated couple, which would be decorated to both their tastes and have both their things, so that they would, both be instantly comfortable in it.

"Alright," Penelope finally said. "I'll just clean my things over here, put the furniture and some other things in storage and just bring over what's necessary."

Again the alpha in Aaron was very satisfied with his mate's agreement and unargumentative attitude, but then most Omegas understood how all alphas thought, because they were trained from the earliest age, by their parents. Still, some Omegas trained or not, made plenty of mistakes with their Alpha and argued with them when they shouldn't, which only got them in deep trouble with the dominant partner. Arguing over something as silly as living here or at her apartment until they could find a place that suited both of them or had it built would definitely have seen his mate seriously punished if she had disagreed. Being at Penny's place for a few hours would be fine, but living there until they found a house was just not a possibility in his mind. Apparently, his mate understood an alphas thought processes well enough that she declined to argue with him over things she knew she couldn't change, which was very smart, but then, he already knew that Penny was a very smart lady.

"Good, we'll go pack up some time either today or tomorrow," Aaron decided. "Arrange for a moving van, rent a storage unit for the things you are not going to bring."

"Emily will be glad to help with that," Penelope said.

"I think we can handle it," Aaron considered.

"I have a lot of stuff, clothes, shoes, handbags, a laptop, various parts computers because I like to build them from scratch when I have time," Penelope said.

"You can do that?" Aaron asked impressed.

"Yes, I can and it's something I enjoy doing," Penelope said. "I can build you a new computer from scratch and they will be better than the ones in the store. I can download whatever programs you want on them as I own about every program imaginable and that way its custom tailored to whoever wants one. I built one for Emily, she loves it and I wasn't going to make her pay for it, since we've known each other since we were children, but she insisted."

"Of course she did, because she's honest," Aaron said. "You might be friends, but Emily would have considered it taking advantage of you, if she hadn't paid for all your hard work or the very least the parts."

"She paid me way over what I would've charged anybody," Penelope said, "as you can get a decent computer nowadays for around $400 dollars."

"But that's just the thing a decent computer is way different from one that is custom built, with as much ram, hard drive space and specific programs that the customer actually wants instead of having a bunch of junk that they never use. Computers that are sold in stores are standardized to a certain degree, unless you buy a specific program that you want or download one off the net. What you do is very valuable and you should start charging more whenever you do one for someone," Aaron said.

"It's more of a hobby," Penelope said blushing at all the compliments Aaron kept paying, mostly because she knew they were sincere, "and since it's something I enjoy doing I just charge them for the parts, but not the labor."

"You need to start, because you shouldn't let people take advantage of you," Aaron said firmly. "You can set up your own little business if you wanted to instead of working for someone else, even if you do that from home."

"I'll think about it," Penelope promised. "It's certainly an intriguing idea."

"You could even run that business directly out of our home, though you'd have to carefully screen clients just in case, since it's a dangerous world," Aaron added.

"I'll clean up, since you cooked," Penelope offered.

"I'll help you and then we can get a shower together before we leave for the day," Aaron grinned.

The two of them rose from the bed not bothering to get dressed and simply worked in companionable silence to clean up the remains of breakfast and while Penelope loaded the dishwasher, Aaron took the sheets off the bed where he and Penelope had made love the night before and threw them into the laundry basket, before remaking the bed with fresh sheets.

It didn't take long with both of them to get the chores done for the moment, so that they were ready to shower together before leaving for the day.

~~~Aaron and Penelope~~~

"Welcome back, Aaron," JJ greeted.

"Thank you," Aaron smiled.

"So we heard you were sick?" JJ asked. JJ was an omega just like Penelope. "But you look much better now."

"Yes, I feel much better," Aaron smiled. "Our kind might not get sick very much, but we do occasionally, it was just one of those unfortunate occurrences."

This was not precisely true, but Aaron saw no need to reveal the real reason he had been so ill, as that was a secret between only three people, himself, his mate and Emily.

"Actually, I was well about a week ago," Aaron said.

"If you were doing better then why did you come in like you always do?" JJ asked tentatively, not sure she should ask, even though she and Aaron were good friends. Aaron had made it clear when she had first started working at the theater that if anybody bothered her to tell him and he'd take care of it. He was her protector as well as her friend, but then, there was no way that Aaron would ever accept one of his employees being bullied or harassed, either by someone on the outside or someone that was also an employee. There were some alphas among the employees that could be very persistent and aggressive when they wanted something and even though everybody had been warned about the no bullying policy some alphas believed they could get away with it. When that happened Aaron took care of it and made it clear to the Alpha in question that either they would behave or they'd be fired and David Rossi who was the manager backed him up.

Dave was also an alpha, one who didn't have a mate anymore, as Caroline had died giving birth to his triplets. One of their kind dying due to complications doing the birth was pretty rare, but it still happened occasionally, especially 20 years ago.

"Well, you see I was courting this beautiful Omega and I knew I wanted to mate with her and she finally agreed," Aaron said.

This was basically the truth, though not completely, as he had been courting her through gifts that he sent to Penelope's apartment.

"Well, congratulations! Who's the lucky lady?" JJ asked with a beaming smile, as she was so happy for her friend who she knew had been very lonely.

"You've never met her, it's just someone I met through a friend of mine Emily Prentiss," Aaron said. "Still, I'd love to introduce you to her, as I'm sure that you'll be great friends. Her name is Penelope Garcia, well Hotchner now," Aaron corrected smirking, "although she mostly goes by Penny."

"So you didn't have a ceremony or anything?" JJ asked.

"No, there was no point of one, as that's not the way that most Alpha and Omega couples do things, as you know," Aaron shook her head. "We did what all newly mated couples do, and then I helped her move her things over to my place until we can find a house. Of course, we put a lot of her things in storage, furniture for one thing."

"Well, I'm very happy for you I would love to meet your mate," JJ said blushing knowing what all newly mated couples did.

"I'll arrange something sometime in the next few months," Aaron promised smiling. "I would love all of you to meet her to, not necessarily the actors that are only here temporarily, but you, Dave, Spencer, Carol, James, Peter and several other people."

Spencer Reid was Dave's adopted son. He had been badly mistreated by his father after his mother's death and Dave who had witnessed one of the scenes when he was in Las Vegas on business, had hired a private investigator, so that he could prove that the boy was being mistreated. The detective had provided enough evidence that Dave had taken, William Reid, who was an attorney to court and proved his incompetence. He had proved that at the very least William Reid resented his own son and didn't take care of him properly leaving the boy on his own a lot and he had only been 10 at the time. He had expected Spencer to basically raise himself, go school, attend all day and then come home to clean house and do laundry and fix himself something to eat, plus do his homework and study and even though he was a brilliant boy it was still impossible. The very least that Spencer's father could've done was to hire a housekeeper to take care of all the housework and that was at a minimum.

The scene Dave had witnessed had been in public, when he was just passing through the neighborhood and it had made him more furious then he had been in years. Children were to be cherished and considering that William Reid was an alpha that should've been drilled into his head from the time he was small. Of course, every species had their bad eggs.

Spencer had been asked if he wanted to be adopted by Dave and there had been several meetings between them as they got to know each other. Dave had connected immediately to the 10 year old boy, since he had three of his own who were just a little younger at 8. The difference between William Reid and David Rossi though, was that he spent plenty of time with his two sons and one daughter, as he didn't let work become an obsession to where he worked all the time.

Spencer was an intelligent lad and had seen that David Rossi was a good man, a good father while his father resented the fact that he wasn't an alpha like himself and also for his obvious intelligence.

The judge had agreed to a month trial and if Spencer wanted to be adopted after that time then he would agree to it and push it through, because after a background check he knew that David Rossi was a very good man. If Dave didn't take him in it would be foster care until he hit 18, because he was unlikely to be adopted as old as he was and he hated to see that happen when somebody was willing to provide for all his needs and love him. It helped that he was an Alpha himself, one with his own family.

After just a couple of weeks Spencer had made his decision and agreed to be adopted by Dave. And the rest as they say was history.

Spencer Reid-Rossi was now 25 and had just graduated college a couple of years ago as he had gone at 16 and came away with about six different degrees. He had decided against following his father into the theater business, but that was just fine with Dave. No, instead, he had become a psychologist, as he felt he could help people with their problems considering his own past.

Spencer like JJ and Penelope was an Omega and he seemed to have no interest in dating.

Dave was a little concerned, though he knew everybody was different, because he had mated with Caroline at just 20 and had the triplets just three years later when they decided they were ready to start a family.

Unfortunately, as happened sometimes Caroline had died due to complications at the birth, but at least all the babies had survived and were healthy. The triplets were now 23 and just finishing their college educations.

Spencer was certainly a happier person then he would've being raised by his father after his mother's death.

As for Carol, James and Peter who were Spencer's younger siblings that Dave had had by Caroline, they adored their older brother, just as he adored them. Spencer was very protective of them, even though he was an Omega not an alpha, but it was definitely something Dave approved of.

The triplets, two of them being alphas, also adored their older brother and didn't care that he wasn't a blood related. James certainly had the strongest alpha personality, but Carol also had a pretty strong alpha personality, though she was subservient to James whenever they were together while Peter was the Omega of the triplets.

"Thanks," JJ said gratefully.

"No thanks required, we're friends after all and I would love for you to meet Penny, even if it might be awhile," Aaron smiled his eyes twinkling happily. "I'm sure that Penny will introduce you to her friends, although you've all they met Emily several times and liked her."

"That would be wonderful," JJ smiled.

"I know she has several friends both Omega and Alpha all of them female. There is a Dr. Alex Blake that's a teacher at the local university. She's an Omega according to Penny. Then there is Kate Callahan who's mated and is an alpha.

Aaron named several other people that his mate was close to a couple of who were human.

"I would love to meet them," JJ said.

"I'll make sure Penny introduces you," Aaron promised.

"You know that Dave is going to be insufferable when he hears," JJ mentioned and Aaron nodded solemnly, but with a smile.

"I know, I've told him more than once that he needs to find himself another mate, as he can't mourn Caroline forever. He's been alone for 23 years now since his mate died giving birth to his triplets."

"That was so tragic," JJ said genuinely sympathetic, even though she had only heard the story, because it'd happened long before she had grown up. She had only been five or six when it had happened.

"Yes, it was and though it's rare, it does happen among our kind occasionally and Dave was just unlucky. I know Dave's been dating, but apparently, he either doesn't date seriously or he hasn't found anyone that he clicks with, like I did with Penny from the beginning. Perhaps, he didn't want to bring in a stranger while his children were so young, but if that's the case then his excuse is gone," Aaron said.

"Perhaps, he felt that Caroline was his one great love and he's not interested in ever mating again," JJ suggested.

"If that's the case it's a shame, because he's still quite young really for one of our kind," Aaron said. "He should have tried to seriously date two or three years after Caroline had passed away, once his grief had lessened and if he had the triplets would've had a new mother and they wouldn't have known that she wasn't theirs. Children really don't remember anything until they're about five or six and even then their memories are rather vague."

"I wish I could find someone," JJ said wistfully.

"I genuinely hope you do, for it'd the greatest feeling in the world to find someone that loves you for yourself no matter your faults," Aaron said. "I love Penny so much, even if I know we've only been mated a few days, though we were courting before that. Still, I knew Penny was the one, nearly immediately and I want the same thing to happen to you, someone that will treat you right, with love and affection."

"That's what I want," JJ said still looking rather wistful.

"That's what everybody wants humans, Omega's or alphas," Aaron said.

The two of them chatted for a few more minutes but then JJ excused herself as she needed to get back to work as she was the wardrobe mistress after all. She was responsible for making sure everybody's costume was in good repair and for sewing new ones when necessary.

~~~Aaron and Penelope~~~


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

"Congratulations, old man," Dave said from the doorway of Aaron's office.

"Who are you calling old, Dave?" Aaron asked unoffended with a little smirk on his lips. He was unsurprised by his friend's appearance for he had heard him coming as the footsteps were very recognizable. "You're older than I am. If anybody needs to find a mate it's you."

"Not like I haven't tried, although not as hard as I could have, but then I had my kids to consider," Dave admitted.

"Well, no more excuses, as your kids are grown now," Aaron told his friend. "You need to find someone maybe have some more children."

"I'll have more time to date now that all the children are out on their own," Dave said. "So when do I get to meet this lovely lady that's made you so happy?"

"Soon," Aaron promised. "Perhaps, we can do dinner at some restaurant, because my apartment certainly isn't big enough for a large dinner party."

"We can have dinner at my place, I love to cook," Dave offered.

"That would be good," Aaron agreed, as he loved Dave's cooking. "I'm sure Penny will be happy to meet you, as I've told her all about you and your family."

"How about next week?" Dave offered.

"Well, I don't know about that, as Penny and I will be looking for a place to live since my apartment isn't big enough for us to be able to start a family. I figure we'll have to have something built, as I doubt there's any large houses, as we need at least 20,000 square feet."

"Have something built, as that way you can have it done to your specifications," Dave suggested.

"I was leaning in that direction and there're certain things that both Penny and I want that you won't get if we just buy a place," Aaron said. "Besides, I don't think there are any places large enough to be bought, not in Baltimore.

"I had my place built, years ago of course, but now it feels to big now that it's just me," Dave said.

"Which is why you need to find another mate and you should have done so at least a decade ago," Aaron gently chided him.

"I told you I've dated I just haven't found anyone," Dave said. "I thought I had found someone in Erin Strauss, but she turned out just to be greedy and grasping. She knew I had money from the beginning and so she believed could seduce me and then steal my fortune. I didn't see through her for several weeks. She was the only one that I've dated that I thought I could be happy with and I don't want to be that wrong again, because that was a close call."

"Unfortunately, there are people like that out there alpha's, Omega magicals and humans, of both sexes," Aaron said gravely.

"I caught her hunting through my papers and I finally learned that she was looking for my bank account number, since some people leave bank statements lying around. Many people are careless, but I'm definitely not," Dave said.

"Well, it's a good thing you caught her in the act then, before she could do you any damage, because she could've drained your account with your number and then left you high and dry," Aaron said.

"Don't think I don't know it. That woman threw me off dating for several years after that," Dave said. "I started dating again, but I still haven't met anyone."

"What about JJ she's really nice?" Aaron suggested.

"We actually dated for a few weeks, but we just didn't click and decided we were better off as just friends. I'm surprised she didn't tell you said you're pretty close," Dave said.

"No, I didn't know, because I try not to get involved in my employees private lives, though I make an exception for you, as we've known each other for a long time."

"Gee thanks," Dave said sarcastically.

"You're welcome," Aaron smirked. "To tell you the truth, I don't have time to get involved in every single employees private lives, not even at just this one theater. I'll protect those that work for me from being bullied or harassed, particularly the omegas, as that's part of being a good boss, but I don't have time to get involved in every little problem that people tend to have, unless it effects their work. I would have absolutely no time for a private life of my own if I did that and I'm mated now. I'm not about to neglect the most important person in my life."

"That I can understand, as Caroline was certainly the most important person in my life when she was alive and that's the way it should be," Dave agreed.

"I'm sure you'll meet someone in the next year or so," Aaron said.

"I hope so, I really do," Dave's sighed. "Still, if I don't, that's my problem."

"I just want you to be happy, because you're a good friend and need a good mate, someone who will give you a few more children and who you can have a harmonious relationship with, someone who loves you and who you love in return," Aaron said.

"That would be great," Dave said smiling a little sadly. "You being mated sure has changed your perspective."

"Not really," Aaron denied. "I always wanted to get mated, but I never found anyone that I would consider suitable. I dated a female Omega for awhile whose name was Beth and I thought she was the one, but then, I leaned, she was cheating on me and that was the end of our relationship. She's lucky all I did was tear her butt up before I threw her out and warned her from coming after me for any reason."

"That's a cardinal sin at least where us alphas are concerned," Dave shook his head, wondering what this Beth had been thinking.

"Yes, it is, because if you cheat once when your dating someone else then you'll eventually do it again, even after you've mated," Aaron agreed. "I'm glad now that Beth and I didn't get together, because Penelope is everything I could possibly want in a mate. She sweet, gentle and kind, but also extremely intelligent. She knows better than to argue with me when I have my mind set on something, especially if she knows that there are just some things that I'm not going to change my mind on, because they're just part of an Alphas personality. She's pretty good at reading people or at least she's good at reading me. Of course, I realize that Omegas are trained from earliest childhood to be able to read alphas, taught how they think, and also what's unacceptable. Healthy discussions are one thing arguing is another."

"Alphas are trained to, they just have a different set of lessons," Dave said and Aaron nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I agree, though in Sean's and my case we just did the exact opposite of our parents, but yes, most Alphas are trained from earliest childhood on how to treat their Omega once they do get mated," Aaron said. "Penny insists that she doesn't need to be spoiled, but I still intend on doing so and I no longer am going to be a workaholic."

"You have no reason to be," Dave said. "You did so before, because you were lonely and I do it for the same reason. You have a mate now and soon there will be kids."

"Probably not for at least a year, because we're likely going to have to have someplace built and that's probably how long it's going to take," Aaron said. "I'm certainly going to take off when I know Penny's going to be in heat, but as for children, we've already decided that they just have to wait until the new house is finished and furnished. Of course, we're still looking for somewhere that's already built, one where we might just have to add on a few features that we both want, but I seriously doubt we'll find anything and Penny agrees.

"I hadn't thought of that, but you're right to be at least a year before you can start a family, maybe even a little longer," Dave said.

"Both Penny and I think waiting is a good thing, as it gives us more time to get to know each other better, without having several little lives depending on us. I'm not saying we don't love each other, but we only courted for very short amount of time before we mated," Aaron said.

"That's true," Dave said. "You certainly have time to build your relationship, make it more solid without having to worry about kids."

"Exactly," Aaron grinned.

"Perhaps in a few weeks we can come over for dinner," Aaron said. "I'll let you know when we are free."

"That would be fine," Dave said before departing.

~~~Aaron and Penelope~~~

"This is great," Penelope said looking around at the land in Columbia that she and Aaron had been looking to buy. It was in one of the suburbs of Baltimore and was only 25 minutes away from the city and less then 45 from Washington DC.

"If this is what you want gorgeous, then it's what you shall have," Aaron promised, as he watched his mate wander around and look at all the trees, probably thinking about all the features of the house they wanted to build.

"I really like this area and the residents seem very friendly, which is a bonus," Penelope said. "Baltimore, Washington and several other cities are not too far away. I kind of worry about the kids getting lost in the forest though. Still, it's a beautiful area, with friendly neighbors and the shops are not too far away, so it gets my vote."

"As for the kids getting lost there's nothing dangerous around here, that's going to do them any major harm," the realtor who was really hoping to make a sale said.

"We can build a fence around the property, or better yet a wall," Aaron suggested. "We'll still welcome the neighbors, but a wall is more to keep the children out of mischief and from possibly getting hurt."

"That's a good idea," Penelope decided. "They can wander the forest when they're older and I'm sure they'll learn loads about plants and animals. So long as it's okay with you Aaron, I would say sold, as I like this area and this is a beautiful piece of land."

"I do as well," Aaron agreed. "So as my beautiful wife said sold. Let's take care of all the details so that Penny and I can start building our dream house."

"Wonderful," the realtor said enthusiastically.

It didn't take long for all the paperwork to be signed, but Aaron's credit card would still have to go through before the land would be his and his mate's.

"We can do the actual payment back at the office," the realtor said and Aaron nodded.

"Penny and I will meet you there. This really is a beautiful piece of land and I know that we'll be happy here for many years. This is a good place to raise children with good schools and plenty of other kids around."

The realtor finally drove away happy that he had made a sale so easily.

"Well, shall we head to the real estate office, gorgeous?" Aaron asked with a smile. Aaron held out his arms and Penelope willingly walked into them.

"Yes, that's a good idea," Penelope said, as she willingly snuggled into her mate's arms. The two of them had spent over a month trying to find a house big enough that suited them both and had failed just as Aaron had suspected they would. Baltimore was simply too well established for there to be any houses of the size they were looking for, for sale. "The sooner that we get all the legal paperwork out of the way the sooner we can start building our dream home."

"Let's go then," Aaron smiled, as he kissed his mate tenderly. "If we don't get out of here, I guarantee you, we'll be making love right here on this beautiful patch of land. It's unlikely that anyone will see us considering, that we're not in view of the street, so we'll have plenty of privacy, but still get to know our neighbors, so they don't think that we're stuck up."

"Sounds wonderful," Penelope sighed happily. "Let's go then, before I do allow you to make love to me right here in the open, because I want you as badly as you do me."

"Yeah, your heat is close I can smell it," Aaron said. "Another few days is all, which is likely why you're willing to have sex right here in public, where there is at least a slight chance of being discovered."

"Yeah, probably," Penelope said calculating the time before her heat and ahead and realized that Aaron was right. She had only another three or four days before it was upon her.

"It's good that you can smell my heat coming, as I've been so distracted lately that I lost track," Penelope admitted.

"People tend to be distracted when they're in a new relationship and very happy," Aaron suggested gently. "Yes, we are mated, but we really haven't been together all that long."

"Yeah, I have been very happy," Penelope said smiling. "You go out of your way to make sure I am."

"I don't consider it going out of my way," Aaron told her with a loving smile. "I love you and therefore, I want to do things for you. I want to make sure that you're happy and satisfied."

"You're so different from anybody else I ever dated it's unreal," Penelope said, shaking her head.

"Me and my brother Sean were raised to treat a woman right," Aaron said.

Of course, what Aaron didn't tell his mate, was that he and Sean had just decided to do the exact opposite of the way their parents had raised them. "So long as you are happy there is no way that you'll betray me with another, which you know has happened in the past."

"I would never do that," Penelope said.

"No, you're too honest," Aaron admitted.

"Still, I understand what you mean, as it has happened between other Alpha and Omega couples before," Penelope said.

"Sometimes there are extenuating circumstances, like that alpha could be abusive as it happens all the time, but sometimes, there is no excuse for that Omega's actions or vice versa."

"Yes, alphas also cheat on their mates sometimes, so it's not precisely a one-way street," Penelope agreed.

"Something I never intend to do," Aaron promised.

"I don't think cheating is even possible in our case considering what happened when I kept refusing your advances," Penelope said.

"Yes, now that's something I agree with," Aaron said. "Unfortunately, others are not so lucky to have our unbreakable bond."

"Well, let's get to the real estate office and finish buying this piece of land," Penelope finally suggested. "There are other things we could be doing like looking at furniture to buy for the house."

"Or making love," Aaron suggested with a playful leer.

"We do plenty of that," Penelope laughed knowing that in this case Aaron was just joking. "We'll also be doing plenty of that in just a few days since my heat is nearly upon us."

"Yes, just a few more days," Aaron agreed. "I hate to see you in such pain, but at least, I'll be around to help you with it."

The two of them had already set up the guest room as a nest for whenever Penelope went into her heat. There were blankets spread all over the floor so that they would be as comfortable as possible, along with plenty of plump pillows that they could prop their back against. Aaron had had shelves built into one wall that were stocked with high protein snacks and water with electrolytes, as both were necessary for an omega during their heat, whether male or female because they tended to get dehydrated. An omega's heat lasted anywhere from 3 to 5 days and after that they slept for at least half a day, sometimes longer.

"Yes, I'm grateful that I have you now, because my heat will be much easier to get through with you there," Penelope said.

"I'll always be there," Aaron promised, as he took his mate's hand as they walked to their car.

~~~Aaron and Penelope~~~

"Oh! Aaron, it hurts so bad," Penelope whimpered, as another convulsion hit her.

Penelope's heat had hit several hours ago and it was a good thing that she and Aaron had decided to stay in the apartment because they knew that she was very close.

"Shh! I'm here, gorgeous," Aaron soothed her, kissing her sweaty blond hair and Penelope certainly seemed to take comfort from the contact.

He was sitting on the floor with Penelope on his chest for the most part her legs stretched out. His back was resting against several plump pillows.

"Do you want me to Lock you to help you with the worst of the convulsions?" Aaron asked softly, keeping his voice calm and soothing.

"Yes, please," Penelope almost begged and Aaron's heart went out to his mate who was in such pain. That the females of their species had to go through this four times a year, well, it just amazed him that they lived through it even once, much less multiple times, until they got too old to bear children. Females could have their wombs removed once they were done having children and doing so would stop their heats and that's probably what he and Penny would end up agreeing to do once they had as many children as they wanted, but in the meantime that wasn't a viable option.

"I'll use a condom, so there's no chance I'll get you pregnant, as we're not ready to start a family yet," Aaron said.

Normally, this was not a concession Aaron would make, as he hated to use a condom with any female he had sex with, but he had made the same concession when that female had been human and not an Omega or an alpha who only had specific times they could conceive.

Female alphas also went into heat, so just like an omega they could only get pregnant a few times a year. It was nature's way to limit when their species could have children since one of their kind might get pregnant at a bad time. In the past, this was a very good thing because food could be scarce, especially in the winter. Nowadays, that wasn't a problem mostly, but still, the legacy remained. It had always been just part of their species.

Penelope nodded in understanding, although she hated the very idea of it, because she loved having Aaron's cock in her body and the condom would block out a lot of the sensations, but she also understood despite being in pain that they were not ready for her to get pregnant yet. Unfortunately, it was a sensible precaution, because it was a 100% guarantee that she would be pregnant if Aaron didn't use protection, since she was in heat and the two of them just weren't ready to start a family yet as much as they might want to be.

Construction on the house had only just begun and it would be sometime before it was finished partly because of all the unique specifications. It would be at least a year or even a little longer before it was completed. Still, considering the size that really was pretty good.

While she had wanted a heated pool along with the whirlpool Aaron had insisted on the sauna and a Jacuzzi. Also he had insisted on a gym, because he liked to keep in shape and this would save him having to renew his membership to the gym he used or having to run in the park in cold weather. He would probably still do that when it was warm, just for a change of scene. All in all, they were going to have everything they could possibly want or need in their new place, once it was finally completed.

"I understand," Penelope answered clearly, even as another whimper of pain escaped her lips when another convulsion racked her body.

Aaron made sure that there was plenty of snacks and bottled water within reach, as he would be unable to get them off the shelves once the two of them were Locked together and only once he was satisfied did he start to make love to his gorgeous Penelope. By the time, he finally shoved his cock into her, she had been through several climaxes therefore, relieving the pressure of her heat just a little.

Finally, Penelope's convulsions eased and Aaron knew that they would have at least a few minutes respite, before the tremors started again.

"I love you so much, Penny," Aaron told her, even as he massaged his Penelope's stomach muscles.

"I love you to. You're making it so much easier to get through this," Penelope said.

"I'm glad," Aaron said, as he tenderly ran a hand through her sweat soaked hair.

"I'm thirsty," Penelope said suddenly when he was between convulsions and Aaron nodded.

"I'm not surprised considering you're bound to be dehydrated, but then, so am I. I want to drink the whole thing, my mate," Aaron ordered in his alpha voice handing Penelope a bottle of water, unscrewing the lid for her.

"Yes, Alpha," Penelope said obediently. She gulped down the whole bottle of water in just a couple of minutes so Aaron knew she must really have been very thirsty, but then, he knew that's part of what a woman's heat did was dehydrate you.

Aaron felt a warm little glow at being called Alpha by his mate, as this was the first time Penny had done so. He understood that this was the first time he had given her a direct command, since she was usually so obedient, so there had really been no need to do so before now. Still, he suspected that he would always enjoy hearing Penny call him Alpha, as it made him feel proud to have her as his.

Another convulsion hit Penny and Aaron did everything he could to relieve as much of her pain as possible. Part of the pain was sexual tension so Aaron was happy too keep thrusting up into his mate, as well as doing other things to her until both of them came yet again.

Aaron drank a bottle of water himself as soon as Penny stopped convulsing, because he knew he needed to, as he was just as dehydrated.

For the two of them Penelope heat lasted a total of four days and that was about average, because in others of their race it had been known the last up to 5.

By the time Penelope's heat was finally over she was too weak to do anything except lay on the floor curled into a tight ball panting.

All the bottles of water that he had put close by, so they could be reached when needed, were gone as they had used every single one over the last four days, as were a great many of the high-protein snacks.

Aaron rose working out the kinks in his body before he gently scooped up his mate cradling her in his arms tenderly, before walking slowly towards the master bedroom as he to felt incredibly weak, but he was certainly in much better shape then Penny was.

Penelope for her part was already deeply asleep and Aaron couldn't blame her for she had certainly been through the wringer much more than he had. She had a much harder time of it then him, because all he had done was relieve her convulsions by making her climax as often as possible and also helped her to the bathroom.

Aaron placed his mate gently on their bed and then went to soak a washcloth in water knowing Penny would sleep better if she was clean, though at the moment she was dead to the world, which was unsurprising.

He gently washed her from head to toe and she never stirred. After that he simply threw a blanket over her, because there was no way he could get her under the covers without disturbing her rest. Finally, he went to the bathroom, took a quick two minute shower, just to get off the sweat, unfolded the second blanket that he had gotten out of the closet and then climbed onto the bed beside his mate, throwing a protective arm over her still form.

~~~Aaron and Penelope~~~


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

"How are you feeling this morning?" Aaron asked solicitously, as soon as his mate opened her beautiful brown eyes.

"Better than I normally do actually," Penelope reported once she had determined how she actually did feel. "I still feel weak and I'm sure that I'll be moving carefully for the rest of the day at least, but having you there really did help tremendously. Still, the effects of my heat should pass relatively quickly and by 1 or 2 o'clock this afternoon I'll probably be back to normal."

"Well good," Aaron said. "I'm glad to know you are okay."

"I've been through it before, multiple times, ever since I was 16 and I survived every time, although I'm usually not in such good shape, so you did a good job taking care of me," Penelope praised truly meaning her words.

"I was happy to, as I love you after all," Aaron said, as he kissed her softly.

"A good meal should help set me to rights," Penelope said. "I'm starving, but then I usually am after one of my heats."

"Are you well enough to go out or would you rather I fix you some breakfast?" Aaron asked, even as he put an arm around her.

"I'd rather go out, as I've been stuck in the apartment for days, but let me test my limbs by using the restroom and then we'll see," Penelope said.

"You know I was thinking," Aaron said, "that once we're done having children you could have an operation to have your womb removed and your Fallopian tubes tied. Doing so would stop your heats completely."

"You know that's an interesting idea," Penelope said, as she walked slowly to the bathroom. "Actually, I think it's a very good idea, though I admit that I never thought of doing that once I was done having children."

"You were never mated before either, so why should it have occurred to you?" Aaron said standing in the doorway of the bathroom, as he watched his mate pee for what seemed like forever before she was finally done.

"Well, even if I'm going to do that, it's years away, because hopefully, I'll have my children at least two years apart. Depending on how many I have each time, as I could just have twins every time, if we're really going to have those 20 children we discussed, well, it'll be a long time before I could have those operations you were talking about," Penelope said.

"I'll be happy with just half a dozen," Aaron said, "so if you have them about two years apart, well, that means, that you could have an operation in just four to ten years, depending of course, on how many you have each time. Just because we're having such a big place built doesn't mean we need to fill every room, as they could be closed up and used as guest rooms when necessary.

"Well, let's say I go through pregnancy four times and however, many we get out of those pregnancies is all I'm going to have. If we do it that way, as it is just a suggestion, we'll get at least eight children and possibly more," Penelope suggested a little tentatively not sure how Aaron was going to react to her suggestion. "By the time I go through those four pregnancies I'll be over 40, especially if I do space them two years apart.

"That's reasonable," Aaron decided. "I'm not going to punish you for a reasonable suggestion," Aaron added smiling a little. "It's only a suggestion after all, not something that you consider set in stone. If I didn't agree with that I'd let you know, but so long as you don't argue with me over stuff that I have my mind set on then I doubt I'll ever have to seriously punish you. Unless you cheat on me of course, and then I will tear your butt up before I throw you out making sure you land on that same body part."

Penelope chuckled, because both of them knew that neither one of them was about to cheat on the other, so Aaron wasn't being serious.

"So how do you feel?" Aaron asked growing serious again.

"I actually don't feel too bad," Penelope admitted once she had flushed the toilet and washed her hands. "I think I'm well enough to go to breakfast."

"If you're sure," Aaron said and Penelope nodded firmly.

"I'm sure. I have felt far worse then this when I go out in public, so I'm actually feeling much better than I normally do," Penelope said. "I might be moving a little slower for a few more hours, but otherwise I'm fine.

"Alright," Aaron said, as he watched Penelope move a little less gracefully than she normally did. "If you need help getting dressed let me know."

Penelope nodded, but didn't answer, as she started to select what clothes she wanted for the day.

"I'm just going to take a quick shower before I get dressed," Penelope said. "I'll feel better if I'm clean."

"I did get as much of the sweat off you as I could so that you would sleep better, but still, it's not the same as a full shower," Aaron said.

Penelope was touched by her mate's consideration and kissed him gently. "Thank you for that. I probably did sleep better because you got off as much of the sweat as you could without waking me."

"I doubt an earthquake would've woken you, you were that out of it," Aaron teased her lightheartedly.

"I'm not surprised, since I usually am," Penelope smiled a little. "Of course, I don't normally have such a big, handsome, strong Alpha to carry me too bed or to wipe off the sweat either."

"Well, it's a good thing then our kind tend to be stronger than humans, even if we don't exercise, because I doubt I would've managed it otherwise considering the condition I was in if not for our kinds natural strength and in my case, an alpha's natural stubbornness.

"Are you doing okay?" Penelope asked instantly in concern.

"I'm fine, as I was in much better shape then you were," Aaron promised his mate tenderly. "I don't have to go through a heat after all, so I was a little weak from being dehydrated, despite all the water we drank during the four days of your heat, a little stiff and sore, but other than that I'm fine. A good night's sleep curled up next to you, set me rights."

"I'm glad to know that you didn't have as rough a time as I did," Penelope said.

"I can't go into heat because I'm male, which does help," Aaron said. "I was tired, since I'd basically been awake with only short naps for four days straight, but some sleep took care of that. How about I join you in that shower and that way will be done faster."

Aaron winked at her causing Penelope to giggle.

"I'll even promise to behave, as I don't think either one of us needs to be straining ourselves right now, as we just had sex nearly continuously for severl days straight after all and you're still recovering from your heat," Aaron said.

"Sounds good," Penelope said agreeably. "You're right, as disappointed as I am, I don't think it's a good idea for us to have sex right now, as I, at least need time to recover from my heat. Still, by tonight I should be fully recovered and we can get back to making love."

"Something I'll always enjoy doing," Aaron grinned.

Penelope simply laughed knowing that every alpha she had ever met would say the same, as they all loved having sex whether or not that was with a mate and since their kind couldn't get pregnant, except during they're heats, well, that meant that alphas didn't have to worry about a female of their kind getting pregnant, except four times a year.

"So when can we go retrieve Shadow from Emily's place?" Penelope asked eagerly.

Emily had agreed to look after Shadow while Penny was going through her heat, so that the poor kitten wouldn't be lonely and wouldn't starve to death because her masters couldn't attend to her needs due to Penelope's being in heat.

"I'm glad to know that you love my gift so much," Aaron smiled softly.

"I do, Shadow is so cute and adorable," Penelope smiled. "Of course, if I didn't have plenty of friends that could take her while I was in heat I never would've imagined getting an animal, because there was no way I would be able to see to her needs while I was going through my fertile period."

"Well, once we hire a housekeeper and a nanny once the house is finished, both of them will be responsible for looking after Shadow while you're in the midst of your heat," Aaron said. "Of course, we don't need a nanny quite yet, since we're not going to start having children for awhile and we don't really need a housekeeper right now either."

"But in year, a little bit less we will," Penelope reminded Aaron. "A year really isn't so long to wait for our house to be finished."

"No, it's not, because the time will pass fast with everything else that's going on," Aaron agreed.

The two of them walked into the bathroom and Aaron turned on the shower where it heated up quickly.

"Gorgeous," Aaron said gesturing and Penelope got the message and stepped over the rim of the tub first before Aaron followed.

~~~Aaron and Penelope~~~

Several weeks later

There was a knock at the apartment door and Aaron who was home at the time answered.

Standing outside his door was his twin brother who he didn't get to see too much of.

"Sean what are you doing here?" Aaron and asked his face lighting up.

"You didn't expect me to come and see you when you tell me that you have finally settled down?" Sean asked with a boyish grin. "I had to come and meet the lady that has finally stolen your heart."

"Still, I could've picked you up at airport, if only you had called," Aaron said.

"I'm fine, I rented a car," Sean said smiling. "I thought I'd stay for awhile, as I've never been to Baltimore."

Aaron gestured for Sean to come into the apartment and he did so.

"So where is this lady I've been hearing so much about?" Sean asked.

"She's out shopping with Emily," Aaron said, rolling his eyes at his brother's cavalier attitude. "Emily is a good friend of mine, but Penny's known her since they were children. I don't mind, if she spends some time with some of her girlfriends as I'm not her jailer after all. I believe they were planning on going clothes shopping and then furniture shopping for the house that we're having built. They are just looking around because the house won't be done for months. They should be done around dinnertime."

"So it's kind of a girls day out," Sean said and Aaron nodded.

"She deserved it too, because she just went through her heat a few weeks ago and it was one of the most heartbreaking thing I've ever seen. I don't know how any female of our kind goes through it once, much less multiple times," Aaron said.

Normally, Aaron wasn't one to admit his feelings like this, but Sean was his twin brother after all and they had grown up together.

"So any children in the near future?" Sean asked.

"You just want to know if you're going to be an uncle," Aaron told him smiling. "The answer to that is not right now, as the house isn't going to be done for months and since it only takes six months for the fetuses to gestate it's just not a good idea right now. As you can see, there's just no room in this apartment for infants. Of course, after we move in and buy all the furniture and everything then yes, she'll be pregnant soon after, but that's months away."

"So around a year from now," Sean said and Aaron nodded.

"More or less," Aaron agreed. "I would love to get Penny pregnant, you know I would, but we also have to be sensible about this. Timing is everything."

"You always were sensible," Sean said smiling.

"So when are you going to settle down after all you're the same age I am," Aaron asked changing the subject.

"I haven't met an alpha yet that I would consider settling down with," Sean sighed. "A couple of them have been fairly persistent, but nothing so far I can't handle."

Unlike himself, Sean was an Omega not an alpha and Aaron knew that his brother was right, alphas could be fairly hard to deal with, as a lot of them tended to be aggressive and would make demands of an Omega that they had no right to make, even if they were only dating at the time. Dating was a lot less serious then courting. Some alphas didn't want to take a polite no, for an answer.

"If you're sure," Aaron said and Sean nodded.

"I'm sure that I can handle it. I can't come running to you every time I have a problem with an alpha that just gets a little bit too demanding," Sean said.

"Well, you could and I would take care of the problem, but you really wouldn't learn anything, would you?" Aaron smiled. "Just be careful is all I ask. After all, how will our children get to know their Uncle Sean if you get yourself killed?"

"That's true," Sean laughed.

"Can I get you anything to drink or eat?" Aaron asked.

"I wouldn't mind some soda if you have it, either Pepsi or Coke. If you don't then water will be fine," Sean said.

"Well, luckily, for you Penny loves Coke, so you're in luck," Aaron smiled. "Help yourself."

Sean did so and got himself a soda off the door of the fridge, then came back into the living area.

"You know I could introduce you to Emily," Aaron said looking speculative. "She's not mated either and she's an alpha."

"Now don't try to set me up Aaron," Sean protested laughing.

"What about if I just introduce you and if you two are interested in each other then you can take it from there?" Aaron suggest with a twinkle in his eyes. "You never know the two of you might click. You two might have that spark that Penny and I did."

"Well, I suppose I wouldn't mind being introduced," Sean decided. "I'll probably meet her anyway."

"You'll like her," Aaron promised. "She's not like those aggressive alpha females you were telling me about. She can be aggressive just like I can, but she isn't as demanding like so many alphas can be, she has manners and isn't unreasonable. She's not one that you can make angry easily and she's usually polite unless someone annoys her. Believe me, there's no way Penny would be friends with someone who threw their weight around, just because they could and neither would I."

"Well, if you like her than that really says something," Sean said, thinking that meeting Emily wouldn't be so bad. Nothing might happen between them, but he didn't really know did he until he met her.

"I really do, we've been friends for a few years," Aaron said. "Besides, Emily's the one that introduced me to Penelope and for that alone I'll always be grateful to her. I wouldn't mind at all if she became a member of the family officially."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Sean laughed. "Still, I'm glad to know she has your seal of approval, as that means I won't have to be so cautious around her like I am other alphas until I get to know them."

"No, you won't," Aaron agreed. "She's a good person, as I said, so you can relax around her and not have to be on your guard.

"Well, I wouldn't mind meeting her then," Sean decided.

"I'll call Penny and suggest we meet somewhere for dinner, tell her that you're in town and that she's welcome to bring Emily along. Penny will get the message, as she's a very intelligent lady," Aaron said.

"So your mate will know that you're trying to set me up with your friend," Sean said.

"Yes, she will, but since she wants to see Emily settle down with someone she certainly won't object," Aaron said by way of agreement. "She wants Emily, to be as happy as she is with me, but Emily's having a hard time finding love."

"So am I," Sean sighed.

"Some people do you know," Aaron said. "I certainly had trouble finding happiness, until I met Penny that is. I knew as soon as I met her, through Emily that I wanted to get to know her better."

Suddenly there was a meow and there was a cute gray kitten standing on it's hind legs with its paws on Aaron knee, looking at Sean inquisitively.

"And who is this?" Sean asked, as he held out his hand for the kitten.

"This is a Shadow," Aaron said. "I gave her to Penny as a gift and she adores her."

"Well, she's a cutie," Sean said, as he petted the adorable kitten that had jumped onto his lap. Her fur was so soft, like silk, Sean immediately noticed.

"Penny thinks so," Aaron smirked. "I had inside information because Emily wanted the two of us to get together, since she had seen the sparks of attraction between us and Penny was resisting at first."

"Why?" Sean asked puzzled. "I would think that if there were sparks of attraction you were talking about that she would've been more than willing to be courted by you."

"She was sure that I was just going to dump her, as she had been hurt in the past," Aaron explained, briefly. "You know how alphas can be, some of them don't have any manners. They often say things that aren't true and that can negatively affect people. Still, we're mated now, so the past doesn't matter."

Sean knew when to drop the subject so he did.

"Let me make that phone call before they make anymore concrete plans," Aaron said.

Sean nodded and Aaron rose and went into the bedroom so he could have his conversation in private making sure to shut the door all the way, because their kinds hearing was very keen.

The call didn't take very long and soon Aaron was back.

"There that's taken care of and we'll meet them at Amelio's at 5:30. It's a Spanish place that I'm sure you'll love," Aaron said.

"Well, I have nothing against trying a new restaurant," Sean smiled. "I am a cook after all, so I like to try new recipes."

"So how's your job going?" Aaron asked.

"Fine, I really love it," Sean said. "You don't need to worry about me, as I'm doing just fine, even if I'm not an alpha like you are."

"Of course, you are I didn't mean to imply otherwise," Aaron said. "Omegas like you do just fine on their own, without having a protector. A great many of them take measures to protect themselves from the more aggressive Alphas in our society though and who can blame them? A lot of them take martial arts classes or find other ways to protect themselves."

"Yeah, I can beat one of them up no problem, because I might be in omega, but I know how to protect myself," Sean said. "But when the aggressor's female it's certainly harder to protect yourself, because you don't want to beat a female up. I prefer not to be aggressive actually, as that usually just makes alphas mad, but sometimes there is no other way to solve the situation."

"Yeah, I know I prefer diplomacy myself, but as you said, it doesn't always work," Aaron said

"You're telling me," Sean said exasperation in his tone.

"So did you bring any semi-nice clothes with you because Amelio's is not casual. I should've thought of that before I made the reservation," Aaron said.

"I did bring a nice shirt and some slacks with me," Sean promised. "I thought we would probably go out to eat somewhere at least a little nice while I was here. I thought maybe I could treat you and your mate to a nice meal."

"That would be nice," Aaron said smiling. "So how long you going to stay for?"

"Oh, a couple of weeks anyway, as I have a lot of vacation time saved up," Sean said. "I could even take some of my sick days, because even though our kind get sick so rarely they're still required to give them to us. If you're not tired of me after a couple of weeks, I could stick around longer, but we'll see."

"Staying in a hotel for that long is expensive," Aaron said

"I'm staying somewhere cheap," Sean said. "Still, it does add up."

"I'm sure Penny won't mind if you take the spare room. It's set up as a nest for when she goes into heat but we could at least blow up one of those inflatable mattresses for you," Aaron offered. "Penny won't go into another heat for months so the room's available."

"That would be wonderful," Sean said. "Just make sure you ask your mate before I agree to it, as I would want her to be upset with me."

"Penny won't mind, but I'll ask anyway, Aaron promised. "She told me that she's looking forward to getting to know you."

"I'm really looking forward to getting to know her to, if only because she makes you so happy," Sean said.

"She does brother, she does," Aaron admitted with a bit of a smile.

"That's obvious, because I remember the last time I saw you when you came to visit me in New York you weren't very happy. More lonely than unhappy I know, because you hadn't found a mate of your own."

"Neither have you and you're the same age I am," Aaron pointed out.

"It's not like I haven't dated," Sean said. "I just haven't been lucky enough to find anyone although it's possible that Emily and I will start to court, but if we don't, then I won't be upset about it, as that just means that were not attracted to each other at least not enough to do anything but date."

"Well, hopefully, things will work out," Aaron said smiling.

"I certainly hope so," Sean said also smiling.

~~~Aaron and Penelope~~~


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Sean tried not to stare at Emily Prentiss as soon as he had been introduced, because he thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Aaron noticed this and looked at his mate winking and Penelope smiled slightly, as she to saw how both Emily and Sean were very attracted to each other.

"It's nice to meet you," Emily said, as she shook Sean's hand, thinking that Aaron's brother was very handsome. Sean and Aaron didn't really look that much alike, but they still shared some of the same features. Sean had sandy blond hair while Aaron had black, Aaron was taller by several inches and had broader shoulders, while Sean was slenderer, though not lithe by any means. Still, they had the same cheekbones, nose, eyes, the color not the shape. They might be twins, but they were fraternal and fraternal twins could be very different from each other, no more the same then two brothers who had been born years apart.

"It's nice to meet you too," Sean said trying not to stutter, as he had never been so awestruck by a woman before. He had dated plenty of beautiful women, but none of them could compare to the vision before him.

"Well, let's go shall we? Or we'll miss our reservation," Aaron suggested trying not to smile. He had never seen his brother so at a loss for words or seen him so starstruck over a woman. Of course, he also admitted that he didn't see Sean that much, which was partly his fault he knew.

Both Emily and Sean shook their heads, as if coming out of a daze and followed their two friends into the restaurant.

"Did you expect this?" Penelope asked Aaron quietly, as Emily and Sean want ahead of them very lost in each other.

"Not really," Aaron admitted, just as quietly, as he didn't want the pair in front of them to hear their conversation. "I did tell Sean that Emily was unattached and that she was an Alpha. I told him that she was a good person and that he wouldn't have to be cautious around her like he does around other alphas until he gets to know them, since we both know that there's a lot of alphas that would take advantage of a Omega that wasn't on their guard. I said I'd introduce them, but that would be the extent of my involvement."

Since Penelope knew how alphas could be from experience she nodded.

"Well, it looks like they're getting along splendidly," Penelope said smiling a little.

"I was actually hoping this would happen, as I have no problem with your friend joining the family. Of course, they might not mate, but considering the way they're looking at each other intently and talking softly I consider that possibility nil. Still, there is a possibility that they won't actually get together permanently."

"I agree with you, I think they will mate," Penelope said. "I only hope that Emily doesn't go to live in New York with your brother, because I won't get to see her very much if she does. On the other hand, I do want her to be as happy as I am and if Sean makes her happy then I'm certainly not going to object, as Emily's happiness and your brother's of course, is what's important here."

"I agree," Aaron said proud of his mate, for wanting her friend to be happy, even if that meant Emily moved to New York. On the other hand, maybe Sean would move here to Baltimore, as he could get a job as chef anywhere. It wasn't his decision though or Penny's for that matter, as the decision was between the two people in front of them.

The four them entered the restaurant and Aaron strode forward telling the maître d that they had a reservation under Hotchner.

They were taken immediately to their table and they all sat down. Sean made sure he sat next to Emily, though he didn't make it obvious. Aaron and Penelope saw this and were amused, because Emily at least seemed to be oblivious.

Unlike Aaron and Penelope thought Emily was far from oblivious to Sean's interest, though she certainly didn't allow it to show in her expression or her body language. Still, she was very interested in Aaron's brother whom she had never met before tonight. She almost wished they had met several years sooner, but she couldn't change the past, so she would concentrate on the present.

She hadn't been this attracted to an Omega in a long time and Emily wondered if Aaron's brother Sean might be 'the one'. She was attracted to him that she knew, but whether it went farther than that she would just have to see. Who knew how long Sean was going to be here as it might only be for a few days. Hardly long enough to get to know each other.

"So how long you staying for?" Penelope asked Sean making Emily internally cheer, because that was the very question she had wanted to ask herself, but didn't dare as it would let her interest be known and she wasn't ready to reveal that interest, especially not in front of her two friends.

"Well, a couple of weeks anyway," Sean said. "Aaron said I could use your spare room."

"I did," Aaron confirmed.

"That's no problem," Penelope said cheerfully. "There's no point wasting money on a hotel when we have a spare room you can borrow."

"Thanks," Sean said with a smile.

"You're quite welcome, but if you had come next year after our house is finished then we could've offered you better accommodations or at least a better bed," Penelope said.

"Well, me sleeping on air mattress isn't going to kill me," Sean said. "Or maybe the couch in the living room will be better."

"That couch is pretty comfortable, as I didn't buy it just because it would look good in my living room," Aaron said. "Some people go for furniture that's pretentious, but uncomfortable to sit or lay on, but that's definitely not me."

"Well, I can try it out for tonight at least, even if my feet will stick off the end," Sean said. "If that doesn't work then we can worry about blowing up the air mattress that you have stored tomorrow."

Their food was delivered and all of them dedicated themselves to enjoying a fine meal, so conversation was relatively light as they ate.

Sean tried his best not to shoot glances at Emily and pay attention to the conversation, but it was difficult at best.

"Can I show you around the city while you're here?" Emily offered. "Aaron and Penny are welcome to join us of course."

"That would be splendid," Sean said with a beaming smile. "I'm sure my brother and Penny have better things to do then show me around."

"Well, we would've been happy to do so," Penny smiled, "but if Emily wants to show you around our fair city then that's just fine. We can join you on some of those outings I'm sure or at least for lunch or dinner."

Everybody knew what was happening between Emily and Sean, but that didn't mean that Aaron and Penny should wreck the illusion, that all Emily was going to be doing what show when Sean around the city with no ulterior motive.

Everybody grinned at each other conspiratorially.

"Perhaps I can fix a few meals while I'm here," Sean said.

"That would be wonderful," Penelope answered smiling. "I've heard from Aaron that you're a terrific cook."

"So you're a chef?" Emily asked no dummy.

"Yes, in New York," Sean confirmed.

"He's quite good at it," Aaron put in.

"Well, I can't wait to try some of your cooking then," Emily said smiling.

"I'll be happy to cook for you sometime before I leave," Sean said brightening.

"Perhaps, we could just invite her over when you cook for us as that would be simpler," Penelope suggested.

"I would accept such an invitation," Emily said pretending to be haughty. When Penelope merely rolled her eyes at her and Emily burst into laughter. Apparently, her friend was feeling playful tonight and she suspected she knew exactly why that was.

"We'll do it one night soon," Sean promised.

"If you're sure," Emily said.

"It's fine, I love to cook," Sean said. "It's one of the reasons I became a chef in the first place and to cook for people I actually know and like is a bonus."

"When you love doing something it's hardly work," Aaron said calmly. "Me, I love going into the theater, even though I'm the owner. However, I've certainly cut back on my hours since Penny and I got together."

"Before you were lonely so you worked a great deal, now you're not," Sean told his brother.

"That's true," Aaron admitted.

The four of them chatted, as they finished their meals though it was clear that Emily and Sean talked to each other the most, while Aaron and Penelope simply smiled at each other, knowing that their friends were heading towards a happy life together.

~~~Aaron and Penelope~~~

"I'm so happy for Emily and Sean," Penelope said, as soon as she and Aaron were alone in their bedroom.

"I am too," Aaron said. "It's way past time for Sean to settle down since he's the same age I am, but then it was way past time for me to settle down to. I suspect that if he and Emily do mate that Emily will be pregnant with her next heat, because she's not getting any younger."

"And we only have a certain number of fertile years just like humans do," Penelope finished.

"Depending on how many children they want, well, she'll need to get pregnant at least every couple of years just like you intend to do, or if she wants a great many of them she'll have to get pregnant every year, since she's several years older than you are," Aaron added.

"I don't think Emily will care how many children she has just so long as she gets at least a couple," Penelope said. "I know she's been wanting children for years, but then, so have I."

"Well, in your case at least as soon as the house is finished and furnished I'll be getting you pregnant," Aaron leered playfully at her.

"I can hardly wait," Penelope said, smiling. "I certainly won't mind being pregnant. In fact, I wish that you could get me pregnant at my next heat, but that's not wise and I know it."

"I wish I could to," Aaron said, as he pulled his mate closer to him. "It won't be long though, before we'll have some kids of our own."

"I'm looking forward to it," Penelope said. "Do you think your brother will change his last name to Prentiss instead of Emily changing hers once they do mate?"

It wasn't unusual at all for male omegas to change their name to that of the female alpha they had mated with. Doing so depended on a number of factors

"I don't know," Aaron said. "I suppose it depends on how much Emily wants to carry on her family name."

"She does have a sister, who got mated," Penelope said. "I believe though, that her sister Amy took on her mate's family name, just like I did when you and I mated, but then I have two brothers so me keeping my name wasn't as important."

"How come I've never met your brothers?" Aaron asked.

"We're not exactly very close," Penelope said. "They are twins just like you and Sean are and me and my sister were sort of late arrivals in the family. There're quite a bit older, so we never really developed a proper sibling relationship. I think my sister and I were sort of an accident. I'm not positive, but maybe the condom broke, as that's possible."

"Yes, that's very possible, especially if your parents bought a cheap brand," Aaron said.

"They live out in California, San Diego and are over 10 years older than me and my sister are. Gabriel is a doctor and Grant is an architect, owns his own company. We keep in contact over email and that's about the extent of our relationship," Penelope explained.

"You really should change that if you can, as family is important," Aaron said, "but then, I'm not really one to talk, because while Sean and I love each other we don't see each other that much, though that might change now if he moves here. We should go up and see them maybe before the house is finished. I can understand not being close as kids considering the age gap, but now, you're grown up and your brothers are over 40, so they should be mature enough to mend fences. They had the responsibility to never let contact lapse, physical contact, not just over email. I understand that life gets busy, but what if they are mated and have families? Wouldn't you want to get to know your nieces and nephews?"

"Neither of them are mated as far as I know and I don't think they ever intend to do so," said Penelope. "They're both 44, so they'd have to get mated to women who were at least five years younger if not 10 and while there's nothing wrong with this I still don't think they're going to do so. I'm sure I would've heard about it long before now if either one of them had actually met anyone."

"Still, you need to try your best to renew your relationship with them as they're your blood after all," Aaron said. "I hope you at least told them about mating."

"I did, as I could not tell them, even if we're not very close," Penelope said. "They were happy that I have finally found someone to settle down with. I give them little facts about our life together and they know I'm happy. I suspect if I wasn't and I told them so they'd both be down here like a shot."

"Now that's behavior I approve of and is the way they should act," Aaron said approvingly. "If Sean was in trouble, serious trouble, I would certainly have flown up to New York and if he had asked me to and helped him sort it out. I probably would have done so, even if he hadn't asked me, but that would depend on how serious the problem was. If Sean does mate with Emily I don't have to worry about him so much anymore, because Emily is a very strong alpha and she can handle most things. I'm not saying Sean can't handle himself, but you can't exactly beat up a female that's being persistent, but sometimes diplomacy doesn't work."

"Yes, I've met females like that as well," Penelope agreed. "Ones who want what they want whether or not the omega agrees or not. Some of our kind just aren't very sensitive to others feelings or stomp all over their rights, but since the same is true of humans to it's not like it's unusual. I would never allow myself to be mated to someone like that as I think I would've killed myself first and if it was forced upon me I'd commit suicide right afterwards before being abused by an alpha, who didn't care about what I wanted. There's no way I could bring children into the world if they were only going to be abused."

"I wouldn't be able to blame you if you did if that kind of situation had occurred," Aaron admitted.

"Luckily, for me I met someone who treats me well and whom I love very much so you don't have to worry about coming home someday to find my corpse," Penelope teased him.

"I know our history very well and how that happens when somebody forces a mating on another, though I know they'll always be alphas that forces a mating on an omega, since alphas are always the ones that are strong willed enough to do that. It almost never works out and usually ends with the death of the Omega in question," Aaron said.

"We can only take so much before we decide it isn't worth it," Penelope said. "In that way we're much like humans, but at least humans have a way out, but for our kind there is no divorce unless the alpha releases the Omega and in those types of situations you were just describing that almost never happens."

"Sometimes another stronger alpha can make other other alpha listen to reason, but that doesn't happen very often either," Aaron said, "No, both Sean and I learned how to treat a woman, just from doing the exact opposite of our parents, especially our father. I'm actually surprised mom has never committed suicide like so many do when they're forced into a relationship. Arranged marriages just don't exist among our kind as that always ends in tragedy, unless both parties agree to it in advance, which is what happened to my parents. I believe that my mom was kind of bullied into it by her parents, as she's an Omega like you, but much more meek and very downtrodden."

"That's just not right," Penelope said shaking her head. "I'm surprised that she hasn't committed suicide either."

"I know one thing and that's she refused to have anymore children when she was in heat and luckily, my father didn't want anymore, as he had me and Sean to carry on the family name, so mom had her ovaries removed and her tubes tied, when Sean and I were young. If Sean takes on Emily's surname, if they do mate, that will really poke our father in the eye. I admit I would have preferred taking on your surname, but that is just not done for a male Alpha."

"You still could have it changed legally if you wanted," Penelope said.

"I could, but I won't, no matter how much I dislike my father in particular. I doubt very much that my parents even play the game and if that's the case is no wonder my mother always appeared so dissatisfied and unhappy."

"Yeah, we play the spanking game at least once a week," Penelope said happily. "I always enjoy you spanking my behind and I like how you go all Alpha on me. Of course, I know it's just a game, because I know I would be frightened, likely terrified if I didn't know that since you can be rather commanding and menacing, but since I know you won't really harm me I really enjoy playing that game with you."

"Good, I'm glad you realize that," Aaron said, as he cuddled closer and kissed Penelope's blonde hair.

"You've always treated me like a princess and it is often said that actions speak louder than words and that's something I agree with," Penelope said. "Besides, the Omega in me knows that she doesn't need to be frightened of you and they tend to be the better judges of character then the other part of us. I should have listened to her when I first met you, but I chose to ignore that part of me and because I did that brought both of us pain."

"That's in the past," Aaron said firmly. "So you mentioned a sister?"

"Daphne," Penelope said supplying the name. "She's an alpha, so that means I'm the only Omega out of four children."

"So where does she live, is she mated and do you have any nieces and nephews I need to know about?" Aaron asked.

"She is actually and she lives in Los Angeles, still in California, but far enough away from our brothers that she's independent, so I'm the only one that left California completely. I did so because I didn't want Daphne constantly visiting, as she can be rather hard to take sometimes as much as I love her. I don't need to be protected in cotton wool so that I don't have my own life," Penelope explained.

"There is such thing as being too overprotective," Aaron agreed. "Just because you're an Omega doesn't mean you can't defend yourself. Not every Omega gets mated and they can be just as strong-willed as any alpha, especially if they feel like their life is in danger."

"Perhaps, I should invite Daffy and her family to come down," Penelope mused. "She has visited me several times over the years, usually with at least one or two of her kids tagging along. She's urged me on more than one occasion to move back to California. She thinks I need to be constantly protected which is why I moved away in the first place."

"She could be doing it because she loves you and wants you close by," Aaron suggested gently.

"Alright, maybe. But she went about it in the wrong way. I suppose, when you're young you often don't have any tact. I moved out here in the first place, because Emily had moved here, as she was actually born here in Baltimore at her aunt's house, though she grew in California, so I knew I would have at least one good friend already," Penelope said.

"So does Emily have any other family besides her sister Amy?" asked Aaron due to shear curiosity.

"No, it's just her and Amy. They're still pretty close actually. Unlike my own sister Emily has tact to spare. I'm not helpless, as I did take martial arts classes, so I can defend myself if necessary," Penelope said.

"You know part of your sister's problem might be that our kind does better with lots of family close by and having Emily here does help, since I'm sure you consider her a second sister," Aaron suggested gently.

"Well, if that's the case she should've said so, instead of annoying me, by insinuating I can't take care of myself," Penelope said, grimacing as she remembered. "It's true that our kind does better with plenty of family around, but then she's mated and I do have quite a few nieces and nephews, so it's not like she lacks for family. As for me, I was happy with just Emily, though now I also have Alex, Kate and Tara."

"She was probably just worried about you being basically by yourself out here except for Emily," Aaron said.

"Well, I have a lot of girlfriends now and I've made a good life for myself, so I'm not exactly alone anymore, still, perhaps, you're right," Penelope said. "I'll contact her and ask her to come down maybe with her family, as I do miss seeing my nieces and nephews."

"It might be better if we go up there because traveling with so many children is expensive," said Aaron.

"They can afford it," Penelope said smiling. "Daphne, has a very successful career as a model and her husband also has a very successful career, as a veterinarian. Between the two of them they make a very good living."

"Sometimes sisters don't get along even if they are twins, if one has an especially strong personality," Aaron admitted. "Of course, that often improves as they get older. I don't think she meant to insinuate that you couldn't take care of yourself that's just the way it sounded, because you were still young and probably a little immature and so that's the way you heard it."

"That's possible, as I did feel like I was being smothered back when I was much younger, but it only happened after our parents deaths. In any case, I was determined to break away, live my own life and not be treated as an invalid, but it's more than possible that's not what Daphne was trying to do that's just the way I took it. I think I will invite her to come up or I suppose we could go down there once your brother either leaves or gets mated to Emily. I think I prefer for her to come up here onto my territory until we work things out though. You might very well be right and I just took her overprotectiveness the wrong way, as it did happen after our parents passed away, so I suppose it could have been grief talking, but if that was the case then she should have said so."

"Maybe you should wait until the house is finished because if she brings her whole family we're going to need the space," Aaron suggested. "Depending on how many children they have, well, staying in a hotel would be expensive.

"Alright, sometime right after the house is finished, which won't be for awhile," Penelope agreed. "I'm actually surprised she hasn't been up here demanding to meet you, considering how overprotective of me she's been in the past."

"Maybe she has finally realized that you have a right to your own life and that her overprotectiveness was just pushing you farther away," Aaron suggested. "With age often comes wisdom and maybe she finally understands that she's the one that caused you to move away in the first place."

"That's possible," Penelope said. "Daphne is very intelligent."

"Which only makes sense, because apparently all of you are intelligent. I mean your two brothers are in demanding careers that take intelligence, as well as drive and hard work. You work from home but still, you make a lot of money and starting your own business is even harder," Aaron said. "Considering that your brothers and yourself are so intelligent it stands to reason that Daphne would be to."

"I hadn't thought of it like that, but you're right," Penelope said.

"I think we should get some sleep," Aaron said. "I have no idea what time Sean will be up in the morning."

"I suppose," Penelope said.

"I know what you are thinking, my mate and you know I would adore making love to you, but with Sean right in the next room..." Aaron said smiling.

"I know," Penelope said, sighing. "That's one problem with having a guest when your apartment is so small and our kinds hearing is so good."

"He won't be here forever and he'll likely be with Emily for most of the day tomorrow," Aaron said.

"That's something anyway," Penelope decided.

The two of them kissed tenderly before they both closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

~~~Aaron and Penelope~~~


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

"Well, now that we are alone for a few minutes," Aaron said, as he pushed Penelope up against the wall.

It was several weeks later, and Sean had been underfoot for the last several days as Emily was too busy to keep him occupied. Both Aaron and Penny knew that Sean and Emily were heading towards being happily mated, but were not quite at that stage yet. They both knew though that it would happen sometime in the next few weeks, because Sean couldn't stay in Baltimore forever unless he had a serious reason to do so, since he had a life in New York.

"Please take me," Penelope ordered softly already knowing what Aaron had planned. "Not being able to have you for the last several days has about driven me insane."

"Now that's something I definitely agree with," Aaron murmured softly, as he feasted on Penelope's naked skin. "We don't have time for a long session, because Sean will be home in just a few minutes, but still, this should relieve the pressure so to speak."

Aaron continued to feast on his mate's smooth skin, then paused long enough to pull her pants and underwear down and once they were on the floor he undid the zipper of his pants before he pulled them down along with his underwear so that they puddled around his ankles.

"This is going to be swift and brutal," Aaron warned softly, even as he sucked on one of her breasts as he had removed her shirt as well.

"I don't care," Penelope cried desperate to have Aaron cock in her body.

Aaron didn't reply, but he shoved his cock into his mate's body in one swift thrust. Thanks to Penelope being so wet and ready for him it wasn't as brutal as it could have been, but it was certainly swift. Still, Penelope felt some pain as Aaron thrust in and out of her several times even while squeezing one of her breasts with his free hand, but finally he relieved himself in his mate's body.

Penelope cried out loudly, as she reached her completion and Aaron bit down on one side of her breast, leaving her with a mark that would last for quite awhile before it finally completely healed. Since biting happened often between Omegas and their Alphas Penelope saw this as a mark of Aaron's love for her and Penelope beamed at Aaron telling him she was happy that he had chosen to bite her, that she took it as a sign that he loved her. It was like a hickey, except Penelope could see the indention of Aaron's mating teeth and it was a much deeper wound than humans left on each other. Penelope definitely didn't mind it though and she kissed Aaron softly for honoring her in this way and yes, it was considered an honor to be bitten with an alpha's mating teeth as it demonstrated that Alpha's love for their Omega just like playing the game did.

"Thank you, I'm honored," Penelope told Aaron once the kiss had broken.

"You're quite welcome," Aaron said smiling softly his love for his mate welling up inside him thick and strong. "I never want you to doubt that I love you with all my heart. The alpha in me wanted to mark you again, to make sure you understood that you were his alone, since we haven't been able to make love in days because Sean's always been underfoot. As much as I love my brother well..."

"Sean hasn't given us much private time lately, especially since we have been mated all that long," Penelope finished.

"No, he's been moping around here instead of going out on his own since Emily's been busy the last few days," Aaron agreed. "We both know that Sean misses Emily, but he should keep himself occupied by exploring the city or something instead of hanging around here."

"I doubt he realizes that he's been in the way last few days," Penelope said.

"I doubt it to or he would have taken himself elsewhere for at least a few hours every day to give us some privacy," Aaron said shaking his head. "No, he's too busy moping to notice that he hasn't given us any privacy and usually Sean is very considerate. I just hope Emily's free soon because Sean will cheer up then."

"Well, I would say that she'll be free sometime in next couple of days and then Sean won't want to hang around with us, so we'll have our privacy back," Penelope said.

"Yeah, we will," Aaron agreed, smiling. "We had better take a quick shower and get dressed because we don't want Sean to know what we've been doing, not that he won't guess, since he's not stupid, but still..."

"Knowing something mentally is different from knowing it for real," Penelope finished. "Yes, I think a nice hot shower so that we can wash off the smell of sex is just the ticket."

Penelope noticed the bruises forming on the opposite breast where Aaron had squeezed it and she grinned happily.

"Well, looks like I was a little rough," Aaron said smiling, not at all ashamed or embarrassed.

"It's okay, I'm not that delicate," Penelope promised. "I know that the alpha in you just got a little desperate, which is just fine. This happens often with our alpha/omega couples and I promise you I don't mind, so long as you place the bruises where they won't show, as I don't want to be asked questions. We both know that humans would consider any sign of bruises as likely abuse and we don't need that kind of trouble."

"Humans know better than to interfere in our race's affairs, especially over something so minor as bruises," Aaron growled, then said in a more normal tone, "but still, I agree with you, that some people don't know not to interfere in things that are none of their business, so I'll make sure I place any bruises and bites where they can't be seen."

"Some people don't know our customs and traditions and that getting a few bruises every once in awhile is normal for our kind," Penelope said. "I mean we are partly animal after all or at least we're closer to our animal natures then humans are."

Aaron nodded in agreement and then escorted Penelope into the bathroom before going back to the bedroom and retrieving different clothes for both of them.

The two of them took a nice shower together before getting dressed in the bathroom and when they emerged Sean still wasn't home, but they knew he would be back any minute, so they contented themselves with snuggling on the couch necking, although they made sure not to go to far. They enjoyed their time alone immensely and by the time Sean finally opened the door with Aaron's spare key half an hour later, he found his brother and his mate snuggled on the couch fast asleep.

Sean decided not to disturb them, as he knew he had been underfoot for the last few days and he had no doubt that the two of them had made love while he was gone or more accurately fucked each other senseless, since they hadn't had much privacy with him always around. He was just missing Emily so much that he hadn't been paying attention like he should. He knew he would eventually have to go back to New York or risk losing his job, but he didn't want to because his heart would be here in Baltimore with Emily. However, an Omega did not propose to an alpha as it just wasn't done and it didn't matter if the alpha was female. He knew that humans considered some of their customs weird, but that didn't matter to him or to most of his race. Hopefully, Emily returned his feelings and would want to mate with him, but until or if, that occurred, well, he was just going to have to try to cheer up and try not to think about him back to New York in a few more weeks as all his sick leave and vacation days would be exhausted.

Sean was silent as a mouse and just went into what passed as his bedroom, deciding to leave his brother and his mate to their rest.

~~~Aaron and Penelope~~~

"This is really nice," Sean said, as he looked around the elegant restaurant. Emily had insisted on treating him. He been in Baltimore for several weeks and he knew he had fallen hard for Emily Prentiss. However, he wasn't entirely sure that Emily felt the same and he knew he would have to leave eventually, go back to New York, as he leave time wouldn't last forever.

"Well, you've been such pleasant company over the last few weeks, fixed me a few terrific meals that I just felt I should do something for you in return. I'm not much of a cook, at least not as good as you are, so this seemed like the best option," Emily said not stating the real reason that she had wanted to invite Sean to dinner.

She knew that he was bound to be going back to New York soon, as he had been here for a month already. However, she was hoping to change his mind by asking him to mate with her. She loved him and she had realized that fairly quickly. He was everything she could possibly want in a mate. He was tender, kind, generous to a fault, but he also wasn't a pushover like a lot of omegas were, which was definitely something she appreciated as she didn't want to mate with someone like that. Sean could defend himself when necessary. That he was also a terrific cook was definitely a great added bonus, though not a requirement. She certainly wouldn't be eating out as much, if Sean agreed to mate with her.

Perhaps, she could even help him start a restaurant of his own if that was what he wanted. There's no point of daydreaming or making plans unless he accepts your proposal, Emily mused.

"You don't owe me anything, I enjoyed cooking for you," Sean said. "I have to admit it's kind of a career I fell into, but I learned it was something I loved doing. Unlike Aaron I wasn't sure exactly what career to choose, Aaron always loved the theater and was in the drama club in high school, but as for me I didn't know exactly what I wanted."

"Not everybody knows what they want to do for the rest of their lives," Emily said.

"I know that father wanted Aaron and I to join him in his practice. He's an attorney, but it isn't something that either Aaron or I wanted," Sean said.

Sean didn't mention how bad his and Aaron's childhood had really been. Their father at least had wanted them to be chips off the old block, wanted them to be as cruel and unemotional as he was. There had been an endless list of rules and behaviors that they had to abide by and if they messed up, like boys do they were beaten, if their father found out. Sean had been so glad to get away from home and he knew that Aaron was to.

"You should never force your expectations on other, especially not your own children," Emily said. "My mother tried to do the same to Amy and me and we were strong enough to go our own way. Both my parents are dead now and while I miss them sometimes, most of the time I do not, my mother in particular. However, they left Amy and I well set and both of us inherited the house that was my aunts, as soon as we were of legal age, but I bought off Amy's share. Mother was especially hard on her and I always thought that she was because she's an omega. I think she was disappointed that Amy wasn't also an alpha."

"I would think that parents would be happy to have healthy children," Sean said totally sympathizing, because it appeared that he and Emily had had similar childhoods. "There's usually at least one omega in every family and most of the time more and yet some people can't appreciate what they have and I just don't mean our kind, but humans too."

The two of them enjoyed a pleasant meal and conversation flowed smoothly, until finally it was time for desert.

The two of them shared a piece of apple pie à la mode.

"Sean," Emily began quietly once the apple pie and ice cream were consumed. "You've become very important to me in a few weeks we've known each other and I would like you to stay here in Baltimore."

"To what purpose?" Sean asked just as quietly. "I have my own life in New York, but I would be happy to stay if there was a good reason."

If that wasn't an opening, Emily didn't know what was.

"I want you to stay for me," Emily said intensely. "I want to mate with you and bear your children. I've fallen in love with you and I never believed I would actually find someone to settle down with, but I would like that person to be you if you're willing."

"Yes!" Sean nearly shouted, managing to keep his voice down at the last second. "I'll happily accept, because I've fallen in love with you too and I was dreading having to go back to New York. Don't get me wrong I've been happy there for a lot years, but I've never been in love before either and I just know I'd be miserable without you."

"Good, I'm glad you've fallen in love with me, because I certainly have you and I never imagined in a million years that I'd finally find someone that I'd be happy to settle down with," Emily said, not letting it show how relieved she was at Sean's immediate acceptance of her proposal. "Then you came to see your brother and to meet his mate and I was immediately smitten and that has developed into love over the last several weeks."

"So shall we pay the bill and head back to your place?" Sean asked looking eager.

"Absolutely, but first I have a present for you," Emily said.

Emily handed Sean a small wrapped box from her pocket.

Sean took it knowing it was a piece of jewelry, as it was too small to be anything else and also the box was oblong instead of square so it was either a bracelet or necklace. Sean ripped off the wrapping paper and opened the jewelry box to find a beautiful necklace. The necklace had little sapphire pieces encased in gold at least halfway along its length. The necklace itself was a thick rope of gold instead of a thin chain so it wouldn't be so easily broken by Sean getting it caught on something or somebody trying to pull it from his neck in order to steal it.

"With this necklace I claim you as my mate," Emily intoned solemnly. "I will happily bear your children and be loyal to you until I die, but in return I expect you to be loyal to me. We'll discuss the rest of the rules once we get back to my place."

"I can already guess what those rules will be and I'll happily obey them," Sean said. "I have no intention of ever cheating on you, because I've dated plenty, but I've never fallen in love. I'll love you until I die, I know this."

"Good, so long as you remember that we won't have any problems," Emily grinned satisfied. "Believe me, I'd have no problem tanning your butt until you can't sit down for a month if I ever catch you cheating and that's before I toss you out."

Sean didn't take offense, because he knew that this was a perfectly normal reaction of an Alpha who found their omega in bed with another.

"Let me just pay the check and then we can get out of here," Emily said, as she gestured to the waiter who was nearby. "I plan on making love to you for at least the next couple days."

Emily's proposal and the conversation afterwards had barely been noticed at all because they had been so quiet, but both Emily and Sean were very happy with the events that had occurred.

Once the check was paid Emily and Sean left the restaurant hand-in-hand.

"I'll call my brother while your driving," Sean said. "I'll just let him know that he won't see me for awhile. He'll understand without me having to explain."

"That's a good idea," Emily decided, since she knew Aaron could be a worrywart.

"I am going to have to go back up to New York after we mate of course, for a few days. I'll need to quit my job, pack up what can be taken in a car and then hire a moving van for the rest. I suppose I can leave the furniture since your house doesn't need it."

Emily's house was a very nice five story and had bedrooms enough for a large family. Sean had been there several times and loved the kitchen which was quite roomy and once he had all his own tools and equipment it would be just perfect.

"So what kind of furniture do you have?" Emily asked.

"In the den it's a really nice comfortable leather in a deep red, a couch, a couple of recliners, a love seat, all matching of course," Sean said. "In the bedroom there is just a king-sized bed with a very comfortable mattress, a chest of drawers and a dresser in a nice oak. The bedframe is also oak so that everything matches. The kitchen is my pride and joy, so it has a professional chef tools and those I'll be bringing with me when I return. The spare bedroom is set up with a double bed, dresser and chest in mahogany, even if I didn't often have any guest, though Aaron did visit me a few times."

"Sounds really nice," Emily said appreciatively.

"Just because I'm a man doesn't mean I don't have good taste," Sean grinned.

Emily laughed appreciatively at that, because it was true. It was often believed that a man didn't have any kind of taste when it came to decorating, but the same could be said for a lot of women to, but still, people tended to stereotype.

"Just let me call Aaron right quick," Sean said and Emily nodded. "I wouldn't want him to worry about me." Sean did so and had a brief conversation with his brother, before hanging up. "Well, that's settled, Aaron won't worry about me now. He said he and Penny knew this was coming and they were very happy for both of us."

"That's sounds like Aaron," Emily said grinning appreciatively.

"So you going to take on my surname on my going to take on yours?" Sean asked.

"You can take on mine if that's okay with you," Emily suggested. "I'm proud of my name and there's Aaron to carry on your family name."

"Aaron doesn't care if he does carry on his family name I'm actually surprised he didn't change it to Penny's. I'm sure you've guessed by now that our parents weren't exactly the most loving type. It will be a real poke in father's eye if I change my last name to yours, instead of you changing yours to mine. However, since it's done on normal basis it's not at all unusual, so even if father finds out he can't really say anything," Sean said.

"Yeah, I had guessed that," Emily said sympathetically. "As for Aaron he might've wanted to change his name but most alphas never do that when they mate and Aaron's way to traditional in that way."

"That's a good point," Sean said. "Still, he's changed a lot ever since he met Penny, so I'm grateful to her for that alone, but I also genuinely like her a lot."

"Yes, Aaron really has lightened up, but that's only because he's so happy now, so I'm definitely glad I introduced them," Emily agreed.

Emily was so happy she felt as if she could just burst. She had never believed that she would find someone to love for the rest of her life, but she had. She was so glad she had introduced Penny to Aaron not only because her friend was now happy, but because that had led to a series of events where she had met Sean.

~~~Aaron and Penelope~~~


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

"I'm very happy for Emily and Sean," Penelope said.

"So am I, even if we were nearly certain this was coming," Aaron said.

"I'm especially happy for Emily and I won't be surprised in the least if she gets pregnant during her next heat, as she's a few years older than I am and she's not getting any younger. She's still young and healthy, but when it comes to bearing children..."

"She only has a certain number of years to be able to do that," Aaron finished.

"Yeah, so she'll have children right away I'm sure," Penelope said.

"And they'll be our nieces and nephews since Sean is my brother," Aaron said smiling at that thought.

"At least I'll get to see them far more than I do Daffy's kids, which is a great added bonus," said Penelope.

"I'm sure you'll make a great aunt," Aaron said smiling. "I'm sure you'll spoil them rotten."

"And you won't?" Penelope asked rhetorically knowing very well that Aaron would indeed go out of his way to spoil them.

"We weren't talking about me though," Aaron said. "But yes, I'll spoil them rotten, as after all, they'll my nieces and nephews."

"I'm hope that Sean decides stay here instead of Emily moving to New York," Penelope said.

"Well, Emily has that big home that belonged to her aunt that's hers free and clear, which I'm sure will be one of the deciding factors. A house like that in New York would cost a lot of money and Sean can be a chef anywhere, even if you have to work his way up again at whatever restaurant he gets the job at. You've been over to her place and know that there is plenty of room to raise a large family."

"That's very true," Penelope said. "I'm so glad Sean decided to visit, as I've never seen Emily so happy as I have these last few weeks and thanks to the fact that Emily already has a really nice house she'll be having children before we will."

"Yeah, I know we got mated first, but that's just the way it works out sometimes," Aaron said. "She inherited that nice big home from her aunt, while we're having to have a place built. Still, another few months or so and the house will be finished."

"So our children will probably be less than a year younger than Emily's and Sean's," Penelope said.

"Since I plan on getting you pregnant immediately, as soon as we move in during your first heat in our new home I would say so. We don't even have to have a place fully furnished before I get you pregnant, as we have six months to go furniture shopping."

"No, just the master bedroom and bath, perhaps, the living room and den so we have somewhere to spend time other then the bedroom," Penelope said.

"The kitchen to, as I don't plan on leaving the house for at least a week," Aaron grinned. "I've been wanting to make love to you in front of the fireplace that we're having built in the family room."

"You're welcome to once the place is finished," Penelope grinned at the thought. "We made sure there was a nice thick carpet in all of the rooms, which will come in handy during the winter. No cold feet when someone has to get up to use the restroom."

"Yes, the whole house is carpeted, except the bathrooms and the kitchen," Aaron said. "Now that we're alone though I'm going to spank your behind until you cry for mercy and then I'm going to make love to you."

"Yes, please," Penelope said eagerly immediately getting on her hands and knees on the bed, so Aaron could reach her butt easily.

"Well, I see you've accepted that you're going to be punished," Aaron said in his best Alpha voice, smiling inwardly at Penny's eagerness. He couldn't really blame her though, because they hadn't had a chance to play in over a week because Sean had been around, whenever they'd had time to do that. Still, they'd managed to get in a few games of spanking and also making love over the last few weeks since Sean had arrived, which was a good thing or both of them would've gone insane from wanting each other. Having sex and playing the game was essential to an Alpha/Omega couples happiness, health and satisfaction and not be able to play when they wanted to because they had a guest had not made either one of them very happy. Now though, Sean was going to be living with Emily so they could get back to their routine.

Penelope was expecting it when the first slap came and though it stung like the dickens the omega in her wiggled with joy and embraced the pain. Her mate was playing with her, which they hadn't done in over a week because they'd had company and therefore, she had begun to doubt Aaron's love for her, not anymore though. Every time they had wanted some private time Sean had always been present and they had to spend some time with him out of politeness, but also because they genuinely enjoyed his company. Now, that Sean and Emily were going to be mated they had their private space all to themselves again. Things would be better when they had company once their house was built as it would be more space and they would be on one floor and their guests would be on another unless they had a whole lot of them at one time, which wasn't too likely.

The second slap came just hard enough to sting and after that they seemed to come in quick succession.

Finally though, Aaron stopped at number ten and the Omega in Penelope was almost disappointed, even though she knew her butt was red as a tomato, because it was still stinging, throbbing with a low level pain.

"Have you learned your lesson, my mate?" Aaron asked his voice a growl. "Tell me you learned your lesson or I'll spank you again harder this time," Aaron threatened after a moment.

Penelope knew he wasn't serious, as they never went past 10 slaps when they were playing, because anymore than that would not be considered play at all, but still, she had better respond.

"Yes Alpha, I've learned my lesson," Penelope responded trying to sound contrite, even when she really wasn't.

"Good," Aaron growled, still playing the role of Alpha. "Now, I want you to lay down on your stomach."

Penelope did so immediately glad to be off her knees, which were starting to ache, even though she wasn't kneeling on concrete or stone or even wood. Her butt was still throbbing with each beat of her heart, but it felt better as soon as she was laying down flat.

"Well, I see you can obey when you want to," Aaron said inwardly smiling.

Penelope said nothing, because she hadn't been given a command to verbalize what she was thinking.

"I want to know your thoughts, what you are thinking right this minute," Aaron ordered. "Don't edit them."

"I feel very happy, even though my butt is still throbbing fiercely," Penelope responded immediately. "As much as I like your brother, he was often underfoot, particularly in the last week, because Emily was too busy to keep him occupied. We absolutely had no private time to ourselves, except where you took me up against a wall for a quick hard fuck instead of us taking our time when he was elsewhere for a few minutes. I now know you love me and the Omega in me is very happy."

"Yes, this apartment is too small for more than two people," Aaron agreed. "I love my brother, but you're right he has been in the way a lot over the last week or so, even if he didn't mean to be. Still, we don't see each other much, though that's going to change now that he and Emily will be mated. This kind of situation should never pop up again, because our house will be finished soon and then we can have guests put far enough away from our room that they won't hear us when we make love or play the game."

"I was just thinking the same thing," Penelope admitted smiling slightly. "I've had a lot of fun with your brother here, it's just that privacy has been scarce."

"Yeah, we have had some fun times showing Sean around when Emily couldn't," Aaron said smiling. "Still, I'll be glad to have him out from underfoot."

"Perhaps, we could go up to New York and help him sort everything out as I'm sure he's going to do that," Penelope said. "He'll have to quit his job and get a reference, let his apartment go, though I'm not sure what he's going to do with all his furniture."

"Well, if he doesn't want it perhaps, we can buy it from him," Aaron suggested. "He has some really nice leather furniture in the living room. I'm sure he would sell it to us at a good price. He has a full couch, a love seat and two recliners, all of rich red leather. The furniture in the master bedroom is oak and in the guestroom it's mahogany. If he doesn't want the furniture that would save us at least a little shopping."

"There is a good idea," Penelope said. "Why don't you bring it up with him when we meet for lunch or dinner. We can always put the furniture in storage until our house is finished."

"I really like that mahogany furniture," Aaron said, "except the bed's only a double not a king-sized."

"Well, it can go in one of the guestrooms at least," Penelope said.

"Maybe we can find one similar that's king-sized and keep the dresser and chest," Aaron said. "We're having a master bedroom built double the size of the normal one and also the closest since you at least buy a lot of clothes, so we'll definitely need more furniture then a dresser and a chest," Aaron said.

"Perhaps two dressers and two chests, one for each of us. I'll have to see the room and measure before I can make any final decisions. We'll have to decide what fits together. There really is a lot of lovely pieces of furniture out there as Emily and I were just looking at various furniture store a few weeks back. I was trying to decide what kind I liked, trying to imagine what it would look like in various rooms of the house once it was finished.

"That's not easy to do since all you've seen are the blueprints," Aaron said.

"Still, it was fun to do and now I know exactly what I would like," Penelope said. "There's no need to rush, as it's going to take months to fill the house with furniture."

"No, there's no point of exhausting ourselves," Aaron agreed. "Still, if you've already decided what you want I'll see if I agree with you, which I probably will, as you have good taste if your apartment is any indication.

The furniture from her apartment had been put in storage, until such time as the house was finished.

"I'm only glad we're having the walls built extra thick so that, our children can't hear us making love as that would be rather embarrassing," Penelope said blushing a little, as she thought about that

"It's a natural process, but yes, I would think it would be rather embarrassing if our children heard us thanks to their rather keen hearing," Aaron agreed. "Human couples don't have these concerns because they're hearing is not as good as ours is."  
"On one hand, I don't envy them that they're hearing is so poor and also their sense of smell, but on the other hand, keen hearing can be rather a pain as you often hear things you don't want to," said Penelope.

"Believe me, I know," Aaron said making a face. "Now, to change the subject, I'm going to make love to you like we haven't been able to do in over a week since Sean was underfoot, before we get some sleep."

"Will you Lock me?" Penelope asked eagerly.

"If that's what you want I'll be happy to," Aaron grinned.

"That's what I want," Penelope said. "My butt has finally quit throbbing, though I'm sure it'll be tender at least until morning, but that doesn't mean I don't want you to Lock me."

"Alright then," Aaron said smiling because he was pleased. "I'll be more than happy to fulfill your request as I won't be able to Lock you once you're heavily pregnant or at least I won't be able to lay on your stomach with my head between your breasts like I normally do when I Lock you. Still, some accommodation have to be made when you're carrying our children."

"You can probably still Lock me if we both lay on our sides or perhaps you can lock me up from behind," Penelope suggested.

"I don't know if that's possible or not," Aaron said. "Still, it doesn't mean we can't try to do once you're visibly pregnant."

"Something I'm definitely looking forward to," said Penelope beaming from where she was laying on her stomach.

"Turn over onto your back," Aaron requested softly.

Penelope did so immediately and Aaron was on top of her within seconds. Aaron made slow, tender love to his mate and Penelope participated enthusiastically, leaving deep scratch marks on the back of his shoulders, tangling the fingers of one hand through his short black hair, pulling on the strands. Penelope groaned and whimpered, as Aaron played her body expertly and it was several climaxes later for both of them that Aaron finally plopped down to where the two of them were laying sandwiched together, with Aaron on top and Penelope on the bottom. Since Penelope adored having the weight of Aaron on top of her she didn't complain. Aaron was now Locked inside her so she was as happy as she could possibly be.

"I feel so much better now," Aaron said finally, kissing the side of his mate's neck as he had easy access because of his position. "We haven't been able to make love like this in quite awhile, to be able to take our time, for you to be able to make as much noise as you want."

"Believe me, I know it," Penelope said, as she kissed Aaron's neck. "I love you and I don't tell you that often enough."

"I love you too," Aaron told her tenderly and sincerely.

"I know you do, as you show me every day that you love me and I'm grateful that we met," said Penelope. Penelope wrapped her arms around Aaron's form as best she could as if to hold him there but Aaron wasn't going anywhere.

"Let's get some sleep," Aaron said. He raised himself just enough to reach the covers that were at the end of the bed and pulled them up over himself and his mate.

The two of them drifted off to sleep, quite content now that they had been able to make love at a leisurely pace and not be rushed through it.

~~~Aaron and Penelope~~~

A week later

"Congratulations to you both," Aaron said toasting his brother and Emily. They had known for about a week about Emily and Sean, but they hadn't had a chance to offer their official congratulations, as the pair had been rather occupied.

"Yes, congratulations," Penelope added looking genuinely happy for her two friends.

"Thank you," Sean said giving Emily an adoring look. "I never imagined that coming to visit you Aaron would have me finding love."

Sean beamed happily and Aaron caught just to glimpse of the mating gland on the side of his neck, which was no longer unpunctured. Sean also smelled just a little bit like Emily now just like Penny smelled just a little like him. Any of their kind with a keen nose would be able to detect the scent and know that particular Omega was off the market.

"Something both of us have been looking for, for a long time," Aaron said.

"So have I," Emily said grinning she was so happy.

"I wasn't even looking for love and yet it snuck up on me," Penelope said smiling.

"So Penny and I assumed that you are moving here Sean instead of Emily moving to New York. I mean Emily already has that nice big house that her aunt left her and it's bought and paid for."

"You assumed correctly," Emily said. "Sean can get a job as a chef anywhere, but it would be hard, if not impossible to find such property in New York."

"Even if we did manage to find a nice big house it would be way out of our price range I'm sure," Sean added. "No, I'm happy to move here, since Emily already has a house that's big enough for a large family."

"Which we're going to start producing right away just as soon as I go into heat next month," said Emily.

"We already figured you'd want to get pregnant right away," Penelope said. "I know you've been wanting children and you're older than I am so you don't have as much time to have them. That you already have a place due to your aunt willing the house to you upon her death is a great added bonus."

"Absolutely, though I always felt the place was too big by half, but then I was living alone," Emily said grinning. "Now I'm glad I kept it and didn't decide to sell it."

"You were actually considering selling it?" Aaron asked in surprise.

"Yes, as a house that size, would've been worth several million at least. I didn't think I'd ever find someone to love and have children with, so yes, I really was considering selling it. I mean I'm nearly 40 and most of a kind have found their mates by now, though not all of us, I know."

"Yes, a great percentage of our kind do get married by the time they're 30," Aaron agreed.

"Still, I never got around to contacting a realtor and now I'm glad I didn't," Emily said.

"Yes, your house is a nice place to raise a family," Sean said smiling. "It just makes sense for me to move to Baltimore then for you to move to New York considering that you have such a nice place, that's already furnished and paid for."

They all fell silent as the food they had ordered was brought and once the waiter had left conversation resumed.

"So have you decided what to do with the furniture at your apartment Sean?" Aaron asked.

"Well, I was considering leaving it, give the next guy who rents a chance to keep it," Sean said. "There's no room for it at Emily's house and I hate to throw it out as it's nice furniture and in good condition."

"Would you be willing to sell it to Penny and I?" Aaron asked. "This would save us at least some shopping when our house is finished and we can put it in storage until it's ready and I really like the way you decorated your apartment."

"I'll give it to you," Sean said. "It will actually relieve my mind that's it's going to someone I know will take good care of it."

"I insist on paying for it, if not full market value then something," Aaron insisted

"We'll work out something," Sean said. "I'll give you a good deal on it, since it's not like it's brand-new if you're going to insist on paying for it."

"We can work on that later," Aaron said.

"We were also considering going up to New York with you," Penelope said. "Aaron and I never really got a honeymoon and this would be a good opportunity for you to show us around."

"I'll be coming to," Emily said. "I only work because I'd be bored if I didn't, but I can quit right this minute and not have to worry about money thanks to the trust fund my parents set up for Amy and me and the money my Aunt Anna left us. Not to mention that when mother died we also got her money, evenly split between us."

"I kind of figured you'd be coming along," Penelope grinned. "I knew you wouldn't let Sean out of your sight for awhile considering that you've just mated."

"Yes, us Alpha do tend to be rather possessive, especially after we first mate," Aaron smirked.

"Hey! You're not going to get any objection from me," Sean laughed. "I was dreading having to go back to New York and leaving Emily, but an Omega doesn't propose to an alpha, as that's just not how it's done. It doesn't matter that I'm the male in the relationship I'm still an Omega, so I'm certainly glad that Emily spoke up."

"I wasn't about to let you leave without at least trying to get you to stay," Emily said simply, as she kissed Sean cheek, causing Sean to beam at her.

"Well, you certainly said the magic words," Sean said. "Be my mate and I'll happily bear your children."

"If you hadn't accepted and gone back to New York I just would have followed, I promise you. I would've tried to convince you to change your mind," Emily said.

"I've known for sometime that Sean's in love with you so that was little chance he was going to turn you down," Aaron said smiling at the pair.

"So is Sean changing his name to yours or are you going to change yours to Hotchner?" Penelope asked curiously.

"We agreed that I would be taking on the Prentiss name," Sean answered before Emily could. "Something I was happy to do and not just because it will enrage father if he learns of it."

"Yeah, it will," Aaron smirked. "Of course, considering how we were raised he deserves to be enraged. I hope it gives him a heart attack."

"That's not very nice," Penelope lightly scolded her mate.

"Trust me, our father isn't a nice person," Sean told Penelope gently. "The world would be a better place without him in it."

"I know," Penelope sighed. "Aaron has filled me and all about your childhood and I'm sure he didn't even tell me half of it, but just enough so that I got the point. Just from what he told me I know I don't want to know more."

"You don't want to hear our whole sordid history, as it would just give you nightmares," Aaron said. "I'm grateful that they only had Sean and I, that mom had an operation when we were young. I would hate to think of any of our siblings in that kind of situation. Sean and I survived it and turned out okay, but who's to say our siblings would?"

"That's something I'm grateful for too," Sean agreed. "Aaron and I would've tried our best to get our siblings out of that situation, but we were in college and in no shape to take care of anyone except ourselves."

"That's in the past as you never have to see your parents again if you have no desire to," Emily said. "I certainly had no desire to see mine once I left for college and Amy would agree with me. My father was okay, but he was very much under the thumb of my mother who was a very fierce alpha. She used her personality to often bludgeon others into submission, especially her daughters, Amy in particular, something that I'm never going to do. I think my father died just to get away from her personally, as he died quite a long time before mother did. Mother didn't do subtle."

"Let's concentrate on the good news instead rehashing old painful history," Penelope suggested. "This dinner is supposed to be to celebrate the two of you mating."

"Well then, let's celebrate," Sean said smiling.

The four of them chatted cordially, as they all finished dinner and then they all ordered dessert.

"I'm so happy for you brother," Aaron told Sean quietly once they had a minute alone. "I hope you'll be as happy as I am with Penny."

"I'm glad you introduced me to Emily so thanks," Sean said giving his brother a manly hug, which Aaron returned. "I just knew that she was the one the minute I laid eyes on her. She's not only beautiful, she's the kindest person I've ever met who's an Alpha. So many Alphas really don't know how to treat their mates or at least other people and one thing I really appreciate is our mating protects me from those aggressive females I was telling you about."

"That's true," Aaron agreed smiling. "No Alpha is going to interfere in a mating, no matter how much they might want to, because they would get killed for their trouble. To try to take the mate of another is tangent to suicide. Emily would have every right to take that alpha's life, as you belong to her now."

"Yes, I am aware and I'm perfectly happy to belong to Emily," Sean said with a wide grin. "She's everything I could want in a mate. She's tender, gentle, kind, compassionate, loving and also very intelligent with a fierce personality, but isn't one to bludgeon others into submission. I have absolutely no fear that she'll abuse me or the children once they come."

"Well, you're discovering what Penny and I have known for years," Aaron said smiling. "So many omegas have been frightened by her fierce personality that they don't bother to look underneath. I'm glad you could see that she's really a very good person, she just put up a façade in order to protect herself from being hurt."

"Well, you told me I could trust her and you were right and I'm grateful to you," Sean said. "I knew you wouldn't tell me I could trust her if I couldn't so that allowed me to let my guard down, to really get to know her without having to be careful."

"You're welcome," Aaron said smiling. "I'm glad to see you so happy, just as happy as I am with Penny."

"At least we'll get to see each other more frequently now that I'm moving here to Baltimore," Sean added smiling.

"That's very true," Aaron agreed. "Penny and I will get to see our nieces and nephews grow up and perhaps, even babysit sometimes."

"That's something I hadn't thought, but you're right," Sean said. "I'll get to see any of my nieces and nephews more to once they are born. It's kind of funny, but Emily and I are going to have children first and I didn't meet her until after you and Penny had already mated."

"I know, but you're lucky that Emily already has that big place from her aunt," Aaron said. "Penny and I had to have a place built, so it's not surprising that you and Emily are going to have children first. Our place is going to be big enough for plenty of children, so I'm sure that ours and yours are going to be good friend since they will be related."

"And they won't be that far apart," Sean said.

"Less than a year," Aaron said. "Make sure you and Emily visit as often as you can and we'll do the same."

"We will," Sean promised. "I've got to go Emily's gesturing at me, so she must be done talking to Penny."

"We'll see you sometime soon," Aaron said and Sean walked over to Emily. Aaron watched as the two of them departed for their car which was parked on a different row from his and Penny's.

"Let's get back to our apartment, shall we?" Aaron told Penny, as she walked over to him.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Penelope said.

Aaron opened Penelope's car door for her and waited until she had slipped inside before closing it and going over to the driver's side and starting the engine, driving out of the parking lot and towards his and Penny's apartment.

~~~Aaron and Penelope~~~


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

"I'm pregnant!" Emily exclaimed happily, as she displayed the pregnancy test she had just taken with a plus symbol. She was so happy she was practically dancing around the kitchen and Sean watched her in amusement, though he was no less excited.

"I'm very happy that you are, as like you I've been wanting to start a family, but never found anyone to settle down with," Sean said smiling. "Considering that your heat lasted for five days and how much I spurted my seed into you when I was locked inside you, I won't be surprised in the least if you're carrying triplets or more."

"I hope I am, but unfortunately, it's much too soon to tell," Emily said.

"Yeah, you won't be able to tell until you're four weeks along," Sean agreed. "So what can I fix you for breakfast, my lady? Anything you desire is yours, because I'm so happy that you're pregnant."

"Well, I haven't reached the stage where I have morning sickness," Emily said, "but I know I need to eat as much as I can since our gestation period is only six months and I know I'm carrying at least twins. So I think I'll eat more than I normally do, as I might as well start now. We want what I'm carrying to be healthy when they're born and the more they weigh the healthier they will be."

"That's good logical reasoning," Sean approved smiling. "So breakfast?"

"Let's see how about one of your omelettes with sausage, ham, cheese, mushroom, green peppers," Emily decided.

"That will take at least three eggs," Sean warned.

"Which is fine, as I'm eating for more than me now," Emily said grinning. "If I can't finish it all, I'm sure you'll finish it for me, since you seem to have a bottomless pit for a stomach."

Sean smiled at her gentle teasing, but said nothing. "It'll be ready in a few minutes," Sean finally said turning to the stove. "Is there anything you want to go with it? Toast or muffins?"

"How about some of your homemade cinnamon buns," Emily said licking her lips at the thought.

"Your wish is my command, my lady," Sean said smiling. "The cinnamon buns are going to take awhile though."

"Which is fine, as I'll have my omelette to enjoy and the buns can be dessert," Emily said, then just sat back and watched Sean cook expertly. It was nice having such a expert cook in the family, Emily thought. She certainly would've gained weight if she didn't watch yourself, but now that she was pregnant, she needed to gain as much weight as she could, because she knew she was eating for at least three and it was probably four.

"Here you go my lady," Sean said a few minutes later, as he placed a huge omelette on the table before her, then checked on the cinnamon buns. "Do you want orange juice or milk with that?"

"Milk, as I need all the milk I can get to keep the babies healthy," Emily said. "I'll need to get a doctors appointment with a specialist, one of our kind that deals with pregnancy."

"I'd like to come with you when you go for your appointment," Sean requested. "I'm going to do everything I can to help you get through this pregnancy. I'll be happy to give you back or foot rubs when they are hurting, because of the weight of the babies you are carrying and also I'll be glad to get up in the middle of the night when you need a snack."

"Well, that's going to be for later, but I'll appreciate it when I need those services," Emily said smiling. "And I'll be happy for you to come along when I go for my first doctor's appointment, as you have an investment in this too, since they'll also be you're children as well as mine."

Mating with Sean had been the best decision of her life as she was so gloriously happy. Sean was the perfect lifemate for her, as he wasn't spoiled at all, no, he was helpful and kind. He was always doing things for her when she asked and a lot of times even when she didn't. She always came home to a homecooked meal unless they had made plans to go out in advance.

If only her mother could see her now Emily knew that Elizabeth Prentiss would try her best to wreck her relationship. She would try to claim that Sean wasn't good enough for her, not caring that her daughter was happy. Emily now realized that her mother had been this bitter, hateful woman that didn't want either of her daughters to find somebody to have children with, to be happy with, as that would mean that her daughters had succeeded where she had failed.

It was just as well that Elizabeth Prentiss was now dead, as Emily didn't want her mother to try to poison her relationship with Sean and Emily knew with certainty she would have. She would have done her best to drive a wedge between them and might have succeeded. The two of them would likely have had to move away from Baltimore, away from her mother to protect themselves. They might even have had to change their names so that some private investigator couldn't find them, so easily, though it was still possible.

"We should tell Aaron and Penny as soon as possible and you know they'll be very happy for us," Sean said, as he ate his own omelette.

"Yeah, we should," Emily agreed smiling. "We can tell them together, go over to their place. We can do that right after breakfast."

"You know I really like how you dealt with my former girlfriend," Sean said suddenly, smirking. The girlfriend Sean was a referring to lived in New York and they had happened to run into each other when he, Emily, Aaron and Penny were there handling Sean's affairs, getting a reference from his boss who had been sorry to see him go, arranging for the transport of his furniture and everything else that needed to be done.

"She shouldn't have laid hands on what's mine," Emily said simply, but with a fierce grin. "I know you tried to tell her that you were off the market, but you were way too polite. She's damn lucky I didn't kill her where she stood as I had every right to. That punch in her nose and also in the mouth will tell her that if she lays hands on you again that she'll get far worse and next time I won't be so merciful."

"I enjoyed seeing you punch her out. I can never do that, because I'm a man after all and she was a woman," Sean said.

"As I said you're far too polite," Emily said smiling.

"You have to look at it from my point of view though, sweetie," Sean said. "If I had really punched out the couple of alpha females that have gotten too aggressive and persistent they probably would've come after me. You know how vengeful alphas can be. Believe me, if I thought I could've gotten away with punching them I would have done so, but that kind of Alpha would've come after me and at the very least have put me in the hospital. It doesn't have anything to do with the fact that they were female."

"You're right," Emily admitted. "Still, you told her you were mated now, in other words, off the market and she still tried her best to kiss you. She's lucky I only broke a couple of teeth and her nose, as I think that reveals considerable restraint on my part, although I'm sure Donna didn't think so."

"She'll realize eventually that you could've easily have put her in the hospital or worse, but that you restrained yourself admirably, because you didn't want to cause even more of a scene as she's not stupid, just determined," Sean said. "I didn't like the way she treated those around me, which is why I broke up with her. She treated a lot of people, except alphas like her, as if they were beneath her and I wasn't about to be mated to someone like that. I have no doubt that she would've treated me, as if I was there for one purpose. I am no one's sex slave or toy and that's what I would've ended up being I'm sure. I'm sure she would've gotten tired of me at some point and would have released me, but I'd rather not get into that kind of situation in the first place."

"I don't blame you there," Emily agreed. "Just because Omegas are subservient to the alphas does not mean that they are not to be treated with respect instead of just as babymakers or as sex toys."

"I'm glad you agree with me," Sean said smiling. "Of course, I knew you didn't think like Donna, because if you didn't I never would have agreed to mate with you. I am no one's slave and what we have is an equal partnership. Yes, I will obey your commands, but that's done out of love and because I know you have my best interest at heart, not because I'm a pushover Omega or not."

"Yes, yes we do have an equal partnership," Emily agreed giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

The two of them ate in companionable silence really happy that they were starting a family.

~~~Aaron and Penelope~~~

"I can't believe that we're having triplets," Emily said, so happy she felt as if she was about to burst.

"I can," Sean said simply, as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close. Emily accepted the affection happily and just absorbed the love that Sean felt for her. She had been lonely for so long that's Sean love was like the finest of wines. "You're not as skinny as some women I've dated not all of them alphas, as some of them have been positively anorexic. If they ever got pregnant I'd be very surprised that whether they were our kind or not if they could carry more than one."

"I doubt those type of women would ever allow themselves to get pregnant because instead of just going on a good diet they throw up all the time, so that they don't gain weight," said Emily. "That can be dangerous as one girl in my high school nearly died from throwing up after every meal. Even if they did get pregnant they'd probably have an abortion, because they wouldn't want the baby to change the shape of their body. I have no respect for women like that, as they're more trouble than they're worth, even if I know being anorexic is a type of disease. Dieting sensibly at least keeps you healthy and also helps you maintain your weight, so I don't know why some women insist on throwing up their food after every meal before it can affect their body."

"Yeah, I know more about anorexia then I want to," Sean said. "I could never have gotten close to someone like that, so I'm certainly glad that you're not anorexic. I want someone that can enjoy their food without worrying about their weight and that's definitely you."

"That's why I exercise so I can eat what I want," Emily said.

"And why I do too," Sean agreed. "If I didn't exercise I would gain weight just because I like to eat."

"Besides, being anorexic can damage your ability to have children and that's something I'll never do," Emily added firmly. "I don't know how any female of our kind can do that to their body, because they might never regain the ability to be able to conceive."

"People do stupid things all the time, but as for us were soon going to have three children, which makes me incredibly happy," Sean said.

"Me too," Emily said kissing Sean's cheek.

"I already know your happy as you're practically bouncing, which is something you never do," Sean said smiling.

"I'm hardly ever this happy, so it's no wonder I don't bounce," Emily laughed, bouncing on her toes. "We need to start looking into nannies, as unfortunately, neither one of us has much family to help out. I do have a sister, but she lives in Spain with her mate. I can't really blame her for moving so far away as mother was particularly hard on her."

"And though Aaron and Penny would be willing to help out, they'll soon have their own children to look after," Sean added. "Unfortunately, neither one of us has a decent mother figure. My mother might still be alive, but if I called her to help out I doubt she would come and even if she did my father would likely follow. No, it's best if they never find out about us or about Aaron and Penny. Trust me, my father would only make all our lives hell. As far as I know father has no idea what has happened to his sons and I'd like to keep it that way and I know Aaron would agree."

"So both of us have money to hire someone," Emily said. "They do have agencies for things like housekeepers and nannies. I have a housekeeper that comes in several days a week to do the cleaning as you know, but now we need to start interviewing nannies and I'm sure Aaron and Penny will do the same once they are pregnant."

"I'm sure we'll still babysitting each other's children's a lot though," Sean said smiling at the thought.

"If we do, I certainly won't mind," Emily said. "The more the merrier."

"Well, we need to tell Aaron and Penny the news right away, as they know that you're pregnant, but they don't know that it's triplets since we just found out ourselves," Sean said.

"It won't be long before Penny's pregnant I guarantee it," Emily said. "The house they're having built will be done soon and Penny will be immediately pregnant afterwards."

"I know you're right. Aaron said the same thing," Sean said. "Why don't we invite Aaron and Penny for dinner sometime in the next few days and I'll cook. We can tell them the news then."

"That's a great idea," Emily said kissing the side of Sean's neck. "Right now though, I have other plans for the two of us that don't involve anyone else."

Sean knew what Emily was getting at immediately and simply picked her up and carried her towards they're bedroom.

"Well, I see you understood what I meant," Emily said smiling.

"Of course, I did," Sean said. "I ought to know your thought processes by now and if you want to make love for the next few hours I'm certainly not going to object."

"I didn't think you would," Emily laughed, as she snuggled happily in his arms.

Sean said nothing simply carried his mate upstairs placing her gently on the bed once they had reached the master bedroom and started to remove his clothes, while Emily removed her own.

The two of them made love for several hours before they were finally exhausted and drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

~~~Aaron and Penelope~~~

"It's perfect," Penelope said, as she explored the rooms of their new home. "Just as I dreamed it would be."

It had taken 14 months to complete the house, because the workers had gotten behind schedule, but there had been some unavoidable delays, which you had to accept when you were building something like a house.

There were four floors if you didn't include the attic or the basement.

The first floor of course, was the living room, den, a large kitchen, a half bath, the poolroom, which included a whirlpool, sauna and jacuzzi, as well as the gym that Aaron had wanted. The first floor was for receiving guests, as they were sure that the neighbors were curious about the house that had been being built here for over a year. No guests, unless they were friends, would be allowed past the first floor.

The second, third and fourth floors were bedrooms and several bathrooms including one in the master suite. The second floor also contained a playroom where the children could spend time together. All in all it was the perfect place to raise a large family.

"Yes, it is, it came out really well despite the delay in construction," Aaron agreed smiling.

"I do believe we thought of everything and we have time to start furniture shopping before I go into heat in a few weeks," Penelope said.

"Yes, we should have time to at least do the bedroom and bathroom before you do go into heat and then we can continue shopping until you get close to your due date," Aaron said.

"I think we should have a open house, invite all the neighbors," Penelope said.

"That's not a bad idea, we could get to know the neighbors and they can get to know us at least a little. They'll see that we are not snobs," Aaron said smiling. "Still, we need to at least get the bedroom furnished before we have a open house, as we need somewhere to sleep. Also most of the bottom level, the kitchen, living room, dining room and den at least."

"Well, furnishing the master bedroom and bathroom as well as the first level will certainly be easier, then furnishing the whole house as that will take time," Penelope said. "We might want to put the furniture Sean sold us in one of the guestrooms and also my bedroom suite and that way we have a both set up for guests just in case someone stays too late and doesn't want to drive all the way back to Baltimore, even though it's not that long a trip."

"Well, that would apply to Emily, Sean, their children, Dave, JJ, Alex, Tara, Kate, her mate Chris, and their children," Aaron nodded, as he saw the logic in it. "Dave particularly likes to drink and though he usually doesn't go overboard, you never know."

"No, my girlfriends aren't big drinkers either," Penelope said. "I'm not claiming they don't drink at all, the occasional glass of wine or beer, but not enough to get drunk."

"Well, we had better start furniture shopping first thing tomorrow," Aaron said. "Let's see how much we can get done in they few weeks before you go into heat. We need a fridge for one thing, as we can't buy food until we get it."

"Yes, I need to make a list so we don't forget anything," Penelope said.

"This is going to take multiple shopping trips and so there's no need to push it," Aaron said. "We just need to get the essentials in the next few weeks stuff that we can't live without. A fridge for the kitchen, a king sized bed two dressers and chest of drawers for the master bedroom, towels soap, toilet paper and other essentials for the bathroom. The furniture from our apartment can also be moved into one of the guestrooms, unless we decide of course, to put it in the master bedroom. We can continue shopping after your heat and we should finish a lot of it before you give birth."

"We'll never find anything to match it as it too old and there's not enough furniture in our bedroom at home to fill up the master bedroom here," Penelope said. "Furniture styles change fairly frequently and you've been living in that apartment for a long time. Emily and I kind of furniture shopped just looking around as I told you and I didn't see anything similar to what's in our bedroom."

"So we'll just put it in one of the guestrooms then," Aaron agreed without arguing, mostly because he agreed with her. "We also have that nice deck out back," Aaron said.

"Yes, we need furniture for it to, but I think it can be done last as it's not essential," said Penelope. "We need to concentrate on getting the essential parts of the house furnished before we start on anything else."

"Well, we might as well head back to the city and arrange for shipping for furniture we have," Aaron said.

"Perhaps, we can stop somewhere for dinner, as it around that time," Penelope said.

"That's a good idea," Aaron said, as his stomach rumbled causing Penny to laugh at him.

"If you are hungry you should've said something and I wouldn't have explored every room," said Penelope.

"That's the thing I didn't think I was hungry until you mentioned food and suddenly I'm starving," Aaron said laughing.

"Well, let's get out of here then and get us some dinner. We can worry about furniture shopping tomorrow," Penny said smiling. "I'm so glad the house is finally finished, as it seemed to take forever."

"That's what happens when you're really anticipating something," Aaron smiled. "I know you've been anxious for the house to be finished, not only so we can buy furniture for it, but so that I can get you pregnant."

"Yeah, I'm really anxious to start having your children," Penelope admitted. "I really wanted you to get me pregnant with my first heat, but that wouldn't have been wise and I knew it."

"Well, it's only a few weeks until your next heat and I will be getting you pregnant then," Aaron promised.

"I can hardly wait, because as much as I love holding and feeding Emily's and Sean's kids, they're just not mine," Penelope said.

"You didn't mention changing diapers," Aaron said with a straight face.

"That's going to be my least favorite part of having several infants in the house," said Penelope making a face. "Our sense of smell is so acute that any poop they produce will smell at least three times as bad as it would to a human."

"We'll simply have to remember to breathe through our mouths while we're changing them," said Aaron. "We're going to hire a nanny anyway and she'll do a lot of of it."

"Well, that is a bonus," Penelope admitted.

"Yes, it is and we have plenty of money to hire several nannies if we need to, but since you're going to have them two years apart we probably won't need to hire another," Aaron said.

"We should probably have two anyway as one can sleep while the other looks after the kids, or we can have one for the older kids while we also have one for the ones still in diapers," Penelope suggested. "One nanny isn't going to be able to handle more than three or four kids, especially since they're all going to be the same age, not even if I have them two years apart."

"I hadn't thought of that but you're right," Aaron said consideringly. "If we have too many children one nanny can't possibly keep an eye on all of them, as young children can get into a lot of mischief if you're not watching them constantly, especially after they learn to walk. We'll probably need to hire at least two when they get to be around three or so, as they'll be walking and running by then."

"I know Daphne and I certainly got up to a lot of mischief when we were that young," Penelope said. "At least that's what mom and dad told us, as neither one of us remembers it of course, as we were way too young."

"So did Sean and I, though we were often punished far more harshly we should have been for getting into mischief," Aaron said. "Our father expected us to be perfect, to be as cruel and emotionless as he is."

"No, human being can really be emotionless, so I would say your father was taught to not show any emotion at any time from your grandparents, or at least positive emotion," said Penelope sympathy lacing her words. "I would say that your father is a very unhappy individual and your mother to, just for a different reason."

"I can't disagree," Aaron sighed. "My parents don't matter anymore though, because I'll be perfectly happy, if I never see either one of them again. Mom might not have been as cruel as father was, but she certainly didn't help us any. I understand why, not that that makes it any better. I understood a long time ago that if she had dared help us or interfered in our punishment in anyway she just would've gotten herself beat up as well."

"I'm glad you and Sean were able to get away from him," Penelope said, as she placed a gentle hand on Aaron's arm. "I'm glad the two of you turned out so well considering your upbringing, as I'm well aware that many people do not and I think it's sad."

Aaron said nothing, but shot her a brief look full of love, silently thanking her for her support.

Penelope acknowledged the silent look with a smile and a wink, but said nothing else

She and Aaron got into the car after they had locked up the house, heading for the nearest restaurant.

~~~Aaron and Penelope~~~


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

Several months later

People were wandering in and out of the house where music was playing softly. Many of them hadn't known what to think about the mansion that was being built in their neighborhood. In fact many felt sure their new neighbors were going to be snobby and self righteous, but the opposite turned out to be true. The whole neighborhood had been invited to this open house once the Hotchners had gotten somewhat settled into their new home. They had been genuinely warm and friendly and not high and mighty at all.

Many of the neighbors had asked questions and the Hotchners had done their best to answer them, so long as they weren't to personal.

When asked why they had had such a big house built Aaron had explained very calmly that he and Penny wanted a large family. He said that alpha/omega couples usually had large families, although not always, since having children depended on a number of factors and money and space were two of those factors.

The humans in the neighborhood had not known this, as there were no Alpha/Omega couples nearby, but still it did make sense most of them decided, even if a few still disapproved of having more than two or three children money or not. Such peoples opinions were largely ignored, because they would complain if it rained instead of it being sunny.

Some asked what the Hotchners did for a living and Aaron said that he owned several theaters and so could afford to have such a big place built and as for Penny she was into electronics and computers and did most of her work from home.

"This was a great idea," Dave said, as he walked up to where he was standing beside Aaron.

"Penny and I thought so," Aaron smirked. "We thought having a house party would allow the neighbors to get to know us a little and maybe shoot down some of the misconceived notions about us. You know how rumors go around whenever somebody new pops up in a neighborhood, and this house was being built for over a year, so the neighbors were bound to be curious about who could be having such a big place built. I'm sure they thought that we'd be snobs, self-righteous and having this house party shoots down a lot of these notions, before people really have a chance to get those ideas set in their minds."

"Like I said it was a good idea and for the reasons you just stated," Dave said. "It's good to get along with your neighbors, even if you don't interact that much."

"Yes, it is, as I want Penny in particular to feel welcome here," Aaron agreed. "I want her to at least be friends with the neighbors, even if that's just friendly acquaintances."

"Well, you've certainly made an impression, because I've heard people talk about how they thought you'd be all full of yourselves, but that you actually seem like a nice couple."

"Well then, mission accomplished," Aaron grinned smugly.

"Of course, there are some people that don't like you very much," Dave added smirking.

"That's okay, I never expected to be universally liked or accepted, as that's unrealistic. So long as the most of the neighborhood isn't against us," Aaron shrugged.

"No, from what I've heard most of the neighbors are beginning to relax around you," Dave said.

"Why don't you go circulate as there are plenty of beautiful single women here," Aaron suggested. "Who knows you might meet someone that you at least want to date."

"I think I will," Dave decided. "I admit I've been rather lonely since the triplets grew up on me. Oh, they visit frequently, but it's not the same. It was hard enough when Spencer went and grew up, but a mere two years later the triplets grow up. Now all of them are done with college and have their own lives."

"That's just what happens when you have children, as you can't stop them from growing up forever," Aaron said. "Might I point out though, that you are plenty young enough to mate again and have a whole passel of children if that's what you want."

"I'd be happy to if I could find someone I'd be happy to mate with," Dave said, "but that has proven a problem."

"So go circulate, as who knows you might meet someone," Aaron urged him.

Dave shot Aaron an amused look not saying that he was acting like a mother hen as he knew the younger man would likely take it as an insult. On another level though, he was rather touched at Aaron concern, because normally, he didn't get involved in people's personal lives, as he believed that peoples lives were private. There was also the fact that Aaron didn't have time to get involved in even his employees personal lives as he'd have no time for himself or for Penny if he did, which was something Dave understood and respected.

Dave wandered away picking up a soda from the buffet table, before he continued to wander around the room chatting to the various guests including a lot of beautiful women who he admired, but didn't chat up because some were mated and others while he thought they were very pretty there just wasn't any attraction there.

Finally. he stood in a corner just observing the people, needing a break from mass of humanity, when a gorgeous women came and stood not far from him. She was white with long and dark brown hair and although they couldn't see her face he would guess her eyes were likely brown, a dark brown the same color as her hair.

Dave studied her unintrusively and noticed that she was relaxed, despite the chaos mere feet away. For some reason her posture intrigued him and he would like to get to know her better so long as she wasn't already mated or married. She looked rather lonely and Dave wasn't sure how he could tell, except maybe her posture.

The woman looked up as Dave approached her her eyes startled for a few seconds before she recovered her composure.

"You looked rather lonely. so I thought I'd come over and introduce myself," Dave offered as an opening line.

"That's got to be the corniest thing I've ever heard," Alex laughed.

"It doesn't make it any less true," Dave defended himself. "David Rossi at your service. I'm a friend of Aaron's and have been for years.

"Dr. Alex Blake," Alex introduced yourself. "I'm a friend of Penny's actually, we've been friends for several years."

"Well, I'm surprised we haven't met before now," Dave smiled. "So what are you and doctor of?"

"Linguistics actually, I teach classes at Maryland University."

Dave was pleased Dr. Alex Blake was intelligent, very much so, as linguistics wasn't the easiest course to get a degree in. She must really have an ear for languages if she taught classes in the subject.

"So what is it you do?" Alex asked in return.

"I actually manage the theater, one of them anyway for Aaron," Dave answered. "It's not as easy as you might think as actors can be very temperamental and there's always a stream of problems. Water isn't wet enough for some of them."

"Yes, I can see what you mean," Alex said seeming genuinely interested. "People with their different personalities often clash or they have to have something a certain way like a spoiled child."

"Most people don't understand that," Dave said, even more pleased. "They think it's a snap to handle problems, but people in general and actors in particular, can be so petty that sometimes you just want to strangle them, although you don't of course. Still, I enjoy it for the most part, as it's rather challenging and the pay is more than decent."

Dave didn't say so, but he could tell that Alex wasn't mated at least at the moment although she could've been in the past.

"So any children?" Dave asked Alex.

"Not at the moment," Alex said giving him a rather sharp look, as if to tell him that he wasn't fooled by his supposed casual question. "So same question, any children?"

"Yes, actually I have triplets, but unfortunately Caroline died given birth to them so I raised them on my own," Dave explained. "Also there is Spencer."

Dave then explained the story behind his adoption of the ten year old boy.

"I can't believe his father would treat him so callously," Alex said shaking her head. "He's an alpha, he should have known better. Don't get me wrong, I know it happens, but still, it's just ridiculous to treat Spencer so poorly just because he's an Omega, if that's the real reason for this William Reid's behavior. I'm certainly glad you rescued him and that you managed to convince the court that William Reid wasn't a suitable father."

"That wasn't hard when I hired a private investigator that gathered a lot of evidence for me. Still, I know very well that the judge could have decided William Reid's favor and I'm grateful he did not," Dave said. "It helped that the judge was an alpha like myself, and understood the issue much more deeply then a human judge would have."

"It was really compassionate of you to take the boy in to, even take the father to court over his treatment of his son," Alex said.

"His intelligence might never have been realized if he had been placed in foster home, which a lot of times will be just as bad as a child's real home or even worse. He likely would've at least been bullied by some of the other children in the home and even if he wasn't, well, he could've been taken advantage of by the adults. The adults wouldn't have encouraged him to get good grades, wouldn't have loved him or at least that's the likely possibility, though I realize there are exceptions. No, it's very likely that his exceptional intelligence never would have been fully realized. Also, I doubt that if he had been placed in a foster home he would have been taught the social skills that are necessary to survive in the world, as he was quite poor in that area. I can't believe that his mother didn't try to get him to interact with other children, to perhaps find some others that were just as intelligent, even if it was in different things. Some children just need help in that area, help making friends, because they are not naturally outgoing."

"Yes, I agree, as I have encountered the same thing myself on numerous occasions, even among college kids," Alex said. "Kids who are awkward around other people and other people who don't understand them, so that they often tease them cruelly. Thanks to you, Spencer is now well-adjusted and I'm sure he appreciates it."

"It's nothing that any decent person wouldn't've done," Dave said downplaying his role.

Alex shot him a look, but said nothing on that subject.

"You know William Reid is lucky he didn't go to prison time, though his reputation as an attorney is certainly in the tank even now," Dave said changing the subject and Alex nodded in agreement. "The public doesn't like it when they learn something like that about somebody you should be able to trust to do right by you if the situation requires it. I'm keeping eye on him from a distance and he's not doing very well at all, mostly because I made sure it would got out about how he treated his son and that is the sort of revenge the alpha in me definitely approves of, even if he would prefer to see William Reid dead for what he did to his own child."

"I think it's a shame that William Reid didn't get prison time, because anybody who can neglect a child, just because they're not turning out like you expected or because they are an omega instead if an alpha deserves it. If I ever have children and I would never do that whether they're alphas or omegas like me," Alex said with true passion in his voice.

"Neither would I," Dave agreed. "People like that shouldn't be allowed to have children, but it happens all the time. It's a shame that Diana Reid died, as she loved her son from everything Spencer's told me about her, but it does happen sometimes, even if it's always a tragedy."

"So is he an only child. I just meant our kind usually has at least twins," Alex explained and Dave nodded in understanding.

"He did have a twin brother, but he died and I suspect that William Reid would've preferred the brother live, as he was an alpha. I wouldn't be surprised if the father believed that Spencer actually killed his brother in order to live, which is ridiculous, if that's the case," Dave said.

"Yes, I agree with you. It's a tragedy when one twin dies in the womb or shortly afterwards while the other one is healthy, but no matter what some people believe it's never the fault of the other baby," Alex said. "Things just happen sometimes that no one can predict or prevent. The umbilical cord can get twisted around one baby's neck for instance so that their air supply is cut off and while it's certainly a tragedy it's no one's fault, much less an infant's. Luckily, it doesn't happen often."

Dave nodded at this and was glad to see that this Alex Blake was intelligent and some of their thought patterns at least ran along similar lines, which boded well for their relationship if they did actually start to court. Of course, he had already known she was intelligent, but there was a difference in being book smart and being smart in the way of people and the way things worked in the real world.

"So Miss Alex can I interest you in a date this weekend?" Dave asked.

"Yes," Alex said calmly, although she really wanted to shout it from the rooftops, as she had been hoping that this David Rossi would ask her out. "I'll be happy to accept your offer of a date."

"Well, good," Dave said concealing how relieved he was.

Alex shot him a look, which told him he wasn't fooling her, but said nothing. It was as if Alex could read his thoughts, but Dave knew it was only because she was very intelligent and likely could read people pretty well. They would make a good match if it went that far, but for now he would take things slowly. Aaron would be pleased Dave knew that he actually had a date and that it was a friend of his mate's was just an added bonus. Dave doubted that Penelope would be friends with anyone who didn't know how to properly behave in public at least, but in private that was a different matter. He also knew that Aaron's mate wouldn't be friends with anyone that was going to be a bully or were very full of themselves, as he had gotten to know Penny pretty well over the last few months, since they had dinner together along with Aaron frequently. Sometimes JJ and even Sean and Emily joined them so it was kind of a dinner party. He was certainly happy with all the frequent company, as it made him forget he was lonely for a little while, but still, he wanted another mate, but he'd had no luck in that area until just now. Now though, things were possibly looking up and Dave was certainly glad that Aaron and Penny had decided to have a open house.

~~~Aaron and Penelope~~~

"You know what?" Penelope asked Aaron as soon as the last of their guests had left.

"What?" Aaron asked intrigued.

"Dave has a date with my friend Alex," Penelope explained, smirking a little.

"Does he?" Aaron asked rhetorically with a smile.

"Yep!" Penelope exclaimed. "Of course, Dave isn't aware I know or Alex either, as I just happened to catch them talking and shooting gooey looks at each other when I was heading over to talk to Alex about hiding herself in a corner instead enjoying the party. I know Alex and though it's subtle, she was very excited, something I've never known her to be at least where a man is concerned. I would say that Alex is very interested in your friend."

"Well, hopefully, something will come of it," Aaron said smiling. "I don't know your friend well, but she seems like a nice lady."

"She is and also very intelligent and not just book smart like so many people, as she knows how to read people. Personally, I think she and Dave would be a good match, but that's just my opinion," Penelope said.

"Well, hopefully, it will work out," Aaron said.

"I certainly hope so, as I want to see both Alex and Dave happy and I know Alex has been rather lonely, though she keeps herself occupied teaching at Baltimore University and sometimes law enforcement even consults with her when necessary."

"Well, there aren't very many people that have a degree in linguistics, as not that many people have a natural talent for that field," Aaron said.

"That's true, as it is a rather difficult field of study," Penelope agreed. "I truly hope they do mate though, because it would do them both the world of good. I know you've been wanting Dave to find someone, just like I wanted Alex to settle down, because unlike Dave she's never been mated."

"Well, we can only hope for the best," Aaron said, "But for now it's late we need to head upstairs and get some sleep, because those little ones you're carrying, I'll go to put more and more of a strain on your body."

Penelope was now heavily pregnant by about three months which meant she was halfway to them being born. It had taken them all that time to buy enough furniture just to fill the downstairs rooms as well as the second floor. They had bought furniture for the den, the living room, the kitchen, as well as bedroom suites for every bedroom on the second floor. They had also bought a dozen sets of towels and washcloths for the bathrooms and for when those towels got dirty. They had bought multiple sets of bedsheets considering how many bedrooms there were in the house and also such things as laundry detergent, dishwashing detergent, an industrial sized fridge for the kitchen, a washing machine and dryer for the laundry room. They had bought a large screen TV for the den while the living room was for having conversations. They still had a long way to go in filling every room the house, but they had made good progress in just three months and a few weeks before Penelope's heat. They had decided to skip the gym, the deck in the back yard and the poolroom for the moment as those weren't as important.

"I think we've made good progress and decorating the house," Penelope said.

"For just three months, plus a few weeks before you went into heat yeah, we have," Aaron agreed. "We have a long way to go as we still have the third and fourth floor to do.

"We have time," Penelope said. "We should be able to do everything over the next 6 or 8 months, but we must've been to just about every furniture store in town."

"So the fourth floor can be guestrooms only, as I doubt we'll ever have enough children to use that floor. I would say just choose something you really like and replicate it for that floor. I can understand you want each room on the first two floors to be individual, since they will no doubt be occupied by our children or close family like Sean, Emily or your sister Daphne and her family. Or maybe we can wait to decorate it until they come out with different furniture."

"I think you're right," Penelope said, as she and Aaron headed upstairs. "I'll just pick something I really like and then have the furniture store send me half a dozen of those bedroom suites, which might take awhile, as they might not have that many in their warehouse, but that's okay if it does, as we're not going to need those rooms right away."

"We can worry about that in the morning," Aaron said. "We knew it was going to be difficult to furnish such a large house, but we've done a pretty good job so far, even if we have two floors to go."

Aaron helped Penelope get undressed considering that she had trouble doing that, because of her pregnancy as she was carrying quintuplets. Emily had only carried triplets and Aaron suspected that next time she allowed herself to get pregnant, likely during her next heat she would probably have triplets again. Penelope on the other hand, had a bigger body type, so therefore, she was able to carry more children then Emily who was far different in shape.

If Penny had quintuplets next time she allowed herself to get pregnant a couple years down the road, then they would have the family they wanted very quickly. Penny had originally agreed to four pregnancies, but considering she was carrying quintuplets this time he wasn't going to hold her to that if she didn't want to carry through, because they'd have ten children in just two pregnancies if she carried quintuplets again and that would be plenty for him. He'd make sure that Penny knew that he didn't expect her to carry through on her promise to go through four pregnancies if she didn't want to, but not tonight, as both of them were exhausted after their open house.

"Let's worry about it in the morning," Penelope yawned. "As much as I enjoyed our open house it sure was exhausting talking to all those people and shooting down so many misconceptions they had about us."

"Well, at least some good came out of it besides shooting down so many misconceptions," Aaron said, referring to Dave and Alex possibly mating at some future date.

"Yeah, that was something of a surprise, but certainly a happy one," Penelope said immediately understanding what Aaron was referring to. "Hopefully, as you said downstairs it will work out. I certainly hope it does."

"Me too," Aaron said, as he climbed into bed beside her. "Good night, gorgeous. I love you more than anything in the world and I can hardly wait until our children are born."

"I love you too and I can't wait until they're born either, as I've been wanting children for years. It sure was tough to wait for you to get me pregnant though, but it will be worth it in the end," said Penelope.

"Yes, it will be," Aaron agreed, as he kissed the love of his life goodnight before spooning himself beside her and closing his eyes.

~~~Aaron and Penelope~~~


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13

"It's good to see you, son," Dave greeted Spencer with a smile. "You need to visit more often."

"It's good to see you to, dad," Spencer said smiling slightly. "I had to come when heard that you had finally met someone that you believe you can fall in love with."

"Am falling in love with," Dave corrected gently. "We've only been dating at present, as it's only been a couple of weeks, I would like to actually court her, but it all depends on how you, James, Carol and Peter interact with her. I won't mate with anyone that doesn't get along with my children or who they don't like."

"Like Dina that wanted to send all of us to boarding school?" Spencer gently teased him. At the time Spencer had been terrified that Dave would do so, but his adoptive father had more then proved that there was no way he was going to toss him or his siblings away by shipping them off to boarding school. At the time. Spencer hadn't been living with Dave for very long and though he had been starting to truly trust him. he had still doubted Dave somewhere in his subconscious. He had thought that who would want a geeky, to intelligent for his own good genius, as his own father certainly hadn't cared much for him and Spencer knew that secretly he wished that his brother who his mother had named Julius had lived because he had been an alpha.

Spencer remembered being secretly relieved when Dave had witnessed his treatment at the hands of his father and gone out of his way to get him out of that situation.

At the time, Spencer had been sure that Dave had had an ulterior motive other then the one that had been stated and that was to get him away from a man that really shouldn't have procreated, but he had agreed to give Dave a trial run and now he was so glad he had.

"Please!" Dave snorted his contempt obvious. "Dina was a mistake. I admit she had me fooled, but I realized my mistake when she suggested that we send you all to boarding school. She's lucky all I did was give her a few bruises before I threw her ass out of my house. She acted like it was a foregone conclusion that I would do what she suggested and mate with her. I shocked the hell out of her when I showed her the door and tossed her out. Nobody dictates to me what to do and to even suggest I ship you off killed any feelings I had for her. You don't have to worry though, about Alex, as I know you and the triplets will love her. She's a totally different kind of person from the late, unlamented Dina I promise you."

"So what's she like?" Spencer asked, as he and Dave chatted waiting for the triplets and Alex to arrive

"She's warm, kind and caring. She's a professor in linguistics at Baltimore University and from what she's told me she really connects with her students, as she's told me plenty of stories about them. I seriously don't think you or your siblings are going to have a problem with her."

"Probably not, and she certainly can't be worse then Dina," Spencer said making a face, as he remembered that atrocity of the woman that had tried to get him and his siblings shipped off to boarding school. He still couldn't believe her atrocity, that Dina hadn't realized, that she would be tossed out on her petite derriere, for suggesting such a thing. For someone who was supposedly intelligent she had been incredibly idiotic in that instance. It was still hard for him to believe that Dina hadn't realized that making such a suggestion to an alpha, especially one like Dave, was likely to get her hospitalized. Spencer was certainly glad that Dave had thrown her out.

"No, she can't," Dave laughed seeing the humor in Spencer's statement.

Dave fell silent as he listened to something outside the house and Spencer heard it to.

"James is here," Dave said. "I recognize the sound of his car."

"Why don't you go greet him and I'll fix him a drink?" Spencer offered. "I certainly remember what he prefers by now."

"You would," Dave laughed, as he went to greet his oldest son.

"Hey dad!" James greeted his father giving him a big hug.

"It's good to see you, Jim," Dave said smiling. "Spencer is already here and fixing you the drink you prefer."

"Oh, good, I could use it," James said smiling, as he clapped his father affectionately on the back.

"Anything I need to know about?" Dave asked immediately concerned.

"You worry too much," James told his father with an affectionate smile. "This is why you need a mate to stop you worrying so much about your grown children."

"I think I found her, so long as you and the others approve," Dave said. "I'll never mate with someone that you heartily dislike, even though you're all grown up now. No, I will never mate with anyone that tries to drive a wedge between me and my friends and family."

"I'm sure we'll all love this Alex you've been telling us about," James said encouragingly. "From all you've told us she seems perfect for you, but still, all of us want to meet her for ourselves."

"You have every right to," Dave said smiling as he led his son into the living room. "And I also can't blame you, not after Dina.

"And let's not forget Erin Strauss," James chuckled.

"Yeah, she was a mistake to, but in a different way," Dave said. "Still, I've dated a lot of really nice Omegas we just didn't click that's all."

"A lot of men fall for women like Dina and also Erin," Spencer said, as he handed James his drink and got a nod of thanks.

"So how have you been doing, Spence?" James asked his brother, giving him a brotherly hug.

"I've been doing really well," Spencer said honestly.

"That's good and we really need all get together sometime. We don't need to get so busy with our lives that we don't see each other, but a few times a year, especially since we all live in the area," James said.

"Yeah, we do, but right now we're just getting established in our careers or at least you, Peter and Carol are," Spencer said. "We'll have more time to spend together soon."

The three of them chatted over drinks until Peter and Carol arrived almost together. Everybody greeted each other with hugs and kisses, then talked and laughed until Alex finally got there just after six.

Dave who had had dinner warming in the oven, put the casserole along with the biscuits that had been kept warm due to a piece of tinfoil covering them and finally the asparagus that had been kept warm in the microwave on the table. Fruit bowls completed the meal and were already prepared.

"I sure have missed your cooking dad," Carol told her father with a smile.

"Well, if you visited more I would be happy to feed you," Dave told her smiling a little. "Still, I'm not so old that I don't remember what it was like to be independent, to have your own career and your own place. However, the offer still stands and you're welcome to come by at any time and I'll always be happy to see you."

Alex watched this silently and knew that she was falling in love with David Rossi. Just watching him interacting with his own kids let her know that he would be a terrific dad, if they happened to get to the stage where they mated and had kids of their own, though that was still weeks off at least.

Alex participated in the conversation and answered any question that was asked of her honestly.

Dave watched this, not saying much, but so far things were going well and he truly hoped that continued, because he knew he was falling in love with Alex Blake, but he would do nothing if his kids didn't approve, even though they were adults now. He would like to move their relationship to the next level, but wouldn't do so without his children's approval, as weird as that would be to most humans with grown children.

"Well, I think dad has chosen well," Carol finally said smiling. "I definitely approve."

"Me too," Peter piped up. "I certainly like you better than Dina.

This was said with such contempt that the others chuckled, but they also heartily agreed.

"Former girlfriend," Dave told Alex. "Please don't ask."

Alex said nothing but nodded. She could guess very well that Dina had gotten herself tossed out, because she had done something that had offended either Dave, the alpha or perhaps, she had done something that had upset the children, as they likely wouldn't've been grown at that time.

Spencer reserved his opinion, as he continued to observe, but so far he really liked Alex, certainly much better than Dina and also Erin. One had wanted to send him and his siblings to boarding school just because she hadn't wanted to be the mother of children of another woman or perhaps didn't want them underfoot, probably both. The other had tried to find his father's bank account number so she could drain his account dry, but thankfully hadn't succeed. No, so far Alex seemed very open and honest, but you could only tell so much about a person during a meal.

Still, he would cautiously accept her unless she proved untrustworthy and he knew that his father was still looking for the signs to, as it didn't hurt to be cautious, since he had already had a couple of close calls.

The meal ended finally and everybody had had a good time.

"We must do this again," James said.

"I would like that very much," Alex said smiling

"So would I," Dave said happy at how the dinner had gone.

"Perhaps next week?" Peter suggested and everybody nodded in agreement.

"I'll see you all next week," Dave told all four of his children smiling. "I would like to make dinner at least once a week a regular event, as I don't get to see any of you often enough."

"I think we can manage that," Carol said glancing at her siblings.

"We'll see you next week at least. I for one really like Alex," James said.

"I'm glad you do," Dave said warmly, as he saw all four of his children to the front door.

"I like her too," Spencer finally told his father quietly when it was just the two of them. "Still, I'm going to reserve judgment until I get to know her better."

"I can't blame you," Dave said, as he gave his son a hug. "You were the one that was hurt the most by Dina's actions and words, mostly because you still weren't sure of your place in our family. Still, I really like her, so I'll try to arrange that you interact frequently, so that you can get to know her better, as I really believe she's the one for me."

"So long as you're happy, I'm happy," Spencer told his father. "You've done so much for me that if Alex makes you happy then I'm happy for you."

"But you matter to me too, son," Dave told Spencer who nodded. "You and your siblings are the most important people in my life, don't ever forget that."

"And you don't want to have to choose between us. That will never happen I promise you, as you're my dad in every way except biologically," Spencer promised. "Just be careful and make sure she isn't like Dina or Erin, before you make any irreversible decisions."

"I'll be careful," Dave promised and Spencer nodded, knowing that Dave would indeed be careful.

"I'll see you next week if not before," Spencer said giving his father another hug before he headed for his car.

~~~Aaron and Penelope~~~

"Well, this is good news," Penny squealed happily.

"This is excellent news and I know that you're very happy and excited that its triplets for a second time," Aaron added.

"Yes, we are," Emily said. "I had given up hope of ever finding a mate of my own and then I met Sean. I know this is our second set of triplets but that doesn't mean it's not just as special."

Sean and Emily's first set of triplets was only six months old.

"Yes, both Penny and I saw how you were attracted to each other but at the time we weren't entirely sure you would mate," Aaron said, running a hand over Penelope's very pregnant belly unconsciously. She was due to give birth in just a few weeks.

"We thought you would, but weren't 100% sure," Penelope added. "After all, men and women are attracted to each other all the time, but it doesn't necessarily end in a permanent arrangement."

"Yes, there is such thing as just lust for someone, lust that will fade after awhile," Sean agreed. "I've lusted after plenty of women, but nothing ever came of any of those relationships."

"You can be attracted to someone, but find out that's all you feel as you don't get each other personalitywise or they don't share your areas of interest," Emily said. "I won't deny that I've been attracted to plenty of men before both humans and Omegas and even a few alphas that I had brief relationships with, but none of those ever worked out. I never expected the ones with other alphas to work out, as they were just brief flings nothing more, but as for the Omegas, a lot of them are pushovers, so frightened of Alphas with really fierce personalities like my own, that they'll probably be alone for the rest of their lives. I could never have gotten close to someone that was practically frightened of their own shadow much less an alpha like me. As for the humans most of them don't understand our customs, our traditions. They don't want to be dominated, though some do, I know."

"They consider spanking, punishment, while really it's a way to remind the Omega about who's in charge and a way for an alpha to keep their strong protective instincts under control," Penelope added.

"A little pain once a week at least reminds the omega that there are certain rules that must be followed in order to avoid getting seriously punished or going so far over the line that they're tossed out permanently by the alpha," Sean said. "Hell, most Omegas enjoy the game. I certainly do and the omega in me is always very happy when Emily fulfills her duties by spanking me."

"Being tossed out is really a tragedy, especially if they have children, children they are never allowed to see again at least until they are grown up," Emily added, giving Sean's hand a squeeze to let him know that she really appreciated his words.

"It happens far too often," Aaron agreed. "I don't think those that betray their Alphas really consider the consequences of their actions. I don't believe they think about the fact that they'll never be allowed anywhere near their children while they're still underage and even when their children are grown, well, they likely won't want anything to do with a parent who betrayed their alpha and therefore, abandoned them. Also those that betray their alpha will be pariahs in their communities no matter where they travel none of our species will ever accept them. They'll literally be spoiled for all time and will never find another match with an alpha."

"Well, I don't think that's something that any of us need to worry about ,as I at least happen to love the alpha I'm mated to," Penelope said smiling.

"And I happen to agree with that statement," Sean said with a smile of his own. "I left my life in New York without a second thought when Emily asked me to be hers and I wouldn't have done that if I didn't genuinely love and adore her. No, I would have turned her down politely before going back to the city I considered my home."

"Well, I'm certainly glad you didn't," Emily said smiling. "I would've been miserable without you and I know it. You've made my life so much better then it was."

"There was no chance of that, as we all know I had fallen in love with you," Sean said smiling.

Since this was an often repeated statement everybody just smiled at the love and adoration in Sean's expression.

"So where are my nieces and nephew?" Penelope asked.

Emily had had two girls and a boy when she'd had her children a few months ago.

"They're with their nanny, but I'll have her bring them down so that you can see them," Emily said. "They're still too young to really know what's going on and they would likely be fussy with all the noise down here, so I thought it was better if they stay with Hilda."

"That's probably smart, though some infants can sleep through a thunderstorm or a tornado, but then others wake up at the slightest sounds," said Aaron smiling.

"Right now our children are too young to tell what kind of sleepers they are going to be, but I'm sure we'll know in a few months," Sean said smiling, as he adored his two daughters and one son and those yet to arrive.

"So are you going to have anymore as soon as these three are born?" Penelope asked Emily. "Or are you going to wait awhile?"

"Well, I'm not getting any younger and I was thinking about getting pregnant again as soon as these three are born," Emily said.

"You're just 40, so you don't really need to rush it along, because as it is you're pregnant just six months after your first set of triplets was born," Penelope told her friend. "I suppose it would depend on how many children that you and Sean wanted to have."

"We hadn't decided," Sean said. "If Emily has triplets again, which is the likely possibility, considering she will have had them twice, then I think nine is plenty, as that's certainly more than our parents had Aaron or Emily's parents had. I certainly won't mind having more, I just think we should at least a year before we do."

"On the other hand, I've always wanted a large family and I think I should get pregnant at least once, if not two more times," Emily said. "If I do want to get pregnant two more times, I'm going to have to space them about a year apart, but if we decide that I only get pregnant once, than I can space them a little bit farther apart."

"It's certainly not an easy decision to make," Sean said.

"But we'll come to an agreement eventually," Emily said. "Sean has every right to take part in the decision, considering that they'll be his children too."

"It's not so much that I'm concerned about Emily's health, since we give birth easily for the most part, no matter how close together the babies are. It's just that Hilda has enough to do, with three children who are only six months old to look after, plus three more soon," Sean explained. "I just think we should wait until the ones you are carrying now grow up a little before we consider having anymore. Emily and I help out as much as we can, and I know that relieves the pressure on Hilda..."

"But still, you're concerned, that you are going to give her more than she can handle," Aaron said.

"Yeah," Sean said a little sheepishly. "One kid is a lot of work much less three and she's only one person no matter how much energy she seems to have. I just don't want her to drop from exhaustion that's all."

"We can always hire someone else if we need to," Emily told Sean who nodded.

"Yes, that's true, forgive me for being concerned. I just don't want to dump anymore pressure on you or Hilda," Sean said. "Children are quite a handful until they're at least 4 or 5, though at least they pass the diaper stage in less then a year."

"I, at least can handle pressure, but you're right there, is no point of exhausting myself," Emily considered. "I also didn't think about my job. I doubt they will give me maternity leave again this soon as this will be the third time. I could quit, but I enjoy it mostly. I suppose waiting another six or eight months is the best thing to do."

"You see that wasn't so hard," Penelope said smiling.

"I am capable of being logical and listening to reason," Emily smirked. "I would like to get pregnant at least once more after these three are born and after that we'll see."

"We understand that you're desire to have more children is strong, as it is for most females, of our kind, particularly those that have waited until their late 30s or early 40s to find a mate," said Aaron. "I think you made the right decision personally."

"It wasn't a matter of waiting to have children it was a matter of not finding anybody I could love, as I wasn't going to mate with just anybody," Emily said.

"We know, as the same thing happened to me, though I admit I am a few years younger," said Penelope. "Both of us were lucky to find someone we would be happy to settle down with. Many of our kind are not so lucky. I suppose it's no different though from humans not finding anybody to settle down with."

"In that way we're very similar, though there're quite a few differences between our two races," Sean said.

Nobody could disagree with that statement, since it was basically the truth.

~~~Aaron and Penelope~~~


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14

"I think it's time that you invite your brothers and your sister up here for a visit," Aaron suggested.

It was a month after the open house and Penelope was due in just eight weeks.

"I think it's time you at least tried to make amends," Aaron said.

"I suppose," Penelope said. "I should try to make amends with Daffy at least. It might not work out, but then again it might."

"And what about your two brothers Gabriel and Grant I believe you said there names were," Aaron said.

"I should try to forge a closer relationship with them I guess, though we were never close to begin with because of the age difference," Penelope said reluctance in her tone.

"I know you don't want to, but you should at least try as they're your blood," Aaron said somewhat sternly. "You're not a child anymore, you're an adult and you should be the one to hold out a hand. Now, neither of your brothers has to accept the fact that you're trying to forge a closer relationship, but you should at least try."

"I suppose, it is the right thing to do," Penelope said sighing.

"It is, even if I know you really don't want to," Aaron said. "Reforging ties with family is hard, it's meant to be. If life was easy, we wouldn't strive to better ourselves, to create the many marvels that we have over the last few hundred years. No our species and humans would likely have ceased to exist and even if that wasn't the case, we wouldn't have many things we do today, electricity, computers, paintings, art, even things like education. We wouldn't have things like the Eiffel Tower, the Louvre, or Notre Dame in Paris, or the Statue of Liberty, the Twin Towers, the Umpire State and the Chrysler building in New York. We have these things because we strive until we learn how to create them, and they were certainly engineering marvels of their time. Even if you have to force yourself you need to at least try to reconnect with your family, though I realize that might not be possible, but at least you won't feel guilty years later for not at least trying."

"You're right," Penelope sighed. "I should at least invite them up here and it's up to them whether they accept the invitation or not. Daffy's family to, as we certainly have the space."

"Their welcome to stay as long as they like so long as they don't create problems," Aaron added, knowing that his mate was pregnant right now, so she was being just a little unreasonable. Being so of course, was forgivable, in those circumstances. "If all they're coming out here to do is create problems between you and me then I'll throw them out without a qualm I promise you."

"I won't blame you if you have to, because I won't have them try to create a wedge between us either," Penelope agreed. "I don't think that'll happen, but I realize, that I haven't seen them in years, so how do I know? I'll extend the invitation."

"And so long as they don't cause any problems their welcome to stay for the birth of our quints," Aaron said smiling, as he rubbed Penelope's tummy lovingly.

"Well, we'll, see," Penelope said cautiously.

"There's no point in jumping the gun as the humans say," Aaron said calmly, as he continued to stroke Penelope's tummy.

"I can hardly wait until they're born," Penelope said putting her own hand on her very distended belly, "and not just because of the backaches, the feet aches or the swollen ankles either."

"Well, both of us had been wanting children far a long time and we're finally getting our wish," Aaron said.

"Yeah, we are," Penelope smiled. "Of course, right now, I feel like I weigh as much as a baby whale."

"You don't," Aaron said his tone reassuring.

"I know I don't, but considering I can't see my feet and I'm only eight weeks from actually giving birth, I just feel like that right now," Penelope said.

"You know, I was thinking, a few weeks back the night after the party that I'm not going to hold you to your promise to get pregnant four times considering you're carrying five and not just twins or triplets. If you only want to get pregnant once more after this and you have quints again then that'll be more than enough for me."

"Well, when I said that, I had no idea I'd get pregnant with so many," Penelope said. "I was figuring twins, possibly triplets like Emily and Sean had. If I had triplets every time we would've had a dozen in just four pregnancies, but it's quite possible I'll have quintuplets again, even likely really, so if I get pregnant with that many again in two years time then I say that will probably be it."

"You can wait longer because I suspect you will have at least four the next time as you have the body for it," Aaron said. "So you wait three years or even four before you get pregnant again."

"That's possible, as I still won't be quite 40 by the time I go to my second and last pregnancy," Penelope said thinking it was a good idea.

"Even if we only get twins next time I think seven it will be plenty for us to handle," Aaron said.

"You don't think that's likely though," Penelope said, as she eyed her mate's expression.

"No, because if you have quints once, it's a likely possibility that you'll have them again," Aaron said. "That's simple genetics and it is, especially true for our race. So true in fact, it's nearly a sure thing."

"I hadn't thought of that, but you're right," Penelope said. "Alright then, I'll wait at least three years before you get me pregnant again and if we get quads or quints then I won't have anymore after that."

"I think ten will be more than enough for us to handle for the next 25 years or so," Aaron smiled.

"At least our oldest ones won't be so much of a handful by the time I have my youngest, if we really do have them so far apart."

"I think that's best," Aaron said and Penelope nodded.

"I think you're right," Penelope agreed.

"If we stop at 9 or 10 there we'll still have plenty of room for when your family wants to visit or we have guests," Aaron said.

"That's a point," Penelope said. "I've been meaning to ask, do you know how Dave's relationship with Alex is going, because I haven't seen either one in the few weeks, as I've just been much too busy. I just haven't had time to catch up with anyone, except a few dinners we've had with Emily and Sean.

"It's going just fine. Dave always comes into work cheerful," Aaron smirked. "I can't tell you how close Dave is to actually asking her to mate with him, but since they met at our open house I would say it won't be too long. You know Dave isn't usually the cheerful type, where he is actually whistling softly, but I've heard him more than once lately."

"Well, that sounds promising," Penelope said. "I really need to get together with Alex, Emily, Kate and Tara, as I haven't seen any of them since the open house, well except for Emily."

"You've just been busy that's all," Aaron tried to reassure his mate. "It takes a long time to set up a house this size. You'll have more time after the babies are born, especially since we hired Janice and Jessica to look after the babies when they get here."

Janice and Jessica were sisters, twins, who had gone into the same profession, though Jessica or Jess as she liked to be called was the alpha of the relationship. Still, they were eagerly waiting for the birth of Penelope's quints and had been since they had been hired last week, as they adored babies and small children and had yet to find mates of their own.

"Not that they have much to do at the moment, but I'm not that long from giving birth either," Penelope said patting her enormous belly.

"No, just a few more weeks," Aaron grinned. "I know I've said this often but it bears repeating. I can hardly wait."

"I know," Penelope said smiling, "I know. I'm looking forward to their births to and for more than one reason."

~~~Aaron and Penelope~~~

"Spencer? What can I do for you?" Alex asked concealing her surprise at seeing him right outside her classroom at the usual time she went for lunch.

"I was hoping we could have lunch together," Spencer explained.

"Of course," Alex agreed knowing that Spencer had another motive. She had sensed that Spencer was rather wary around her, but then, his adoptive father had apparently had several close calls with Omegas who should've known better, so she couldn't blame him.

Alex didn't bother to ask how Spencer had known she usually went to lunch at this time, because it would've been easy to find out just by calling the front office.

"So do you care where we go for lunch?" Alex asked. "I just usually go to this little café that's right close to the university."

"Which will be fine," Spencer said, as he walked beside her.

The two of them walked across the quad side-by-side not saying much and Alex knew that Spencer had a lot on his mind.

Once they had settled in the café where Alex usually had her lunch and both had ordered Spencer simply sat there with no expression on his face at all.

"Alright, I know you want to talk to me about something as you just don't stop by my classroom around lunch time without having an agenda," Alex said and Spencer smiled a little.

"Well, dad did say that you were intelligent," Spencer said and Alex took that as a compliment.

The two chatted until their lunches came.

"I wanted to have lunch with you mostly, because I wanted to warn you that if you do anything to hurt dad then I'll do everything in my power to make you regret it," said Spencer his expression deadly serious. "He's been hurt several times in the past as you know, even though he hasn't said so. Would I like him to settle down again? Of course, I would, but there are so many people out there that try to take advantage of others. I'm not saying you're one of them, as your background and reputation is impeccable, but still, I'm asking that if you have any other agenda that you just break it off with him gently."

"And if I don't?" Alex asked deadly calm. She should have expected this really, because children of their race could be really fierce in protecting those they loved, even omegas. Dave, after all, had raised all his children by himself and done a really good job of it too.

"Then if the two of you want to mate I can't exactly object, as that would be bad to childish of me, don't you think?" Spencer said simply. "I want to see my father happy."

"I don't have any ulterior motives, which I know has you worried," Alex told Spencer honestly. "I can honestly say that I think I'm falling in love with him, but it's too soon to really know. Right now, we're only dating, but if Dave asks me if he can court me then I'll happily accept. I've never been mated before, although I've dated plenty, but those dates either bored me to tears or they had unreasonable demands. So many alphas don't really listen to their Omega when they say something and in that way Dave is totally different. I tell him little stories about my students and he actually pays attention, which is definitely something I can appreciate, as I certainly can't say that about most of the others I dated before. He's also very intelligent, as well as kind and compassionate. I can honestly say that he's everything I could possibly want in a mate. I have no way of knowing how far that your father and I will go in our relationship, as we've only been dating for a short time, but if it ends up with us being mated I'll be very happy."

"So you're saying I don't have to worry that you have any other agenda," Spencer said.

"That's what I'm saying because I don't," Alex said. "I've been looking for someone to be happy with for years now and I believe that your father could be the one. I don't even care that he's close to 50 and I'm in my late 30s, as such things really don't matter. If we do happen to mate we'll be having children, likely right away and that will make me very happy."

"I hadn't thought of that," Spencer said. "I would be happy to have some more siblings, and I know that James, Peter and Carol will to."

"Don't get your hopes up, as it might not work out between Dave and me, though I hope it does," Alex warned him.

"I think it will, as dad is already more than halfway in love with you," Spencer said smiling a little. "He's already told all of us that he thinks you're the one."

Alex felt a surge of such positive emotions, so strong that it nearly showed on her face, but she managed to not let it.

She hoped what Spencer was telling her was right, because she was falling in love with him despite what she had told his son. She hadn't wanted to get her hopes up. Dave was the first alpha she had connected to so well, so she truly hoped something came out of it.

"Well, we'll see," Alex said cautiously.

"You don't want to get your hopes up," Spencer said smiling a little. "I can certainly understand that, if you've been looking for love, but have had a hard time finding it."

"I think you see through me entirely too easily," Alex said in good humor.

"I'm good at reading people," Spencer shrugged nonchalantly.

"So what about you are you dating anyone?" Alex asked.

"No," Spencer flushed in embarrassment. "I haven't dated anyone yet that will accept me as I am. To most people I'm just a know-it-all or boring with all the information I have stored in my head. There's been a few that I frighten with my intelligence."

"Then you've been dating the wrong kind of alphas," Alex said. "I've certainly done that more than I care to admit, but then again, not everyone falls in love by the time they're in their middle twenties, as that was certainly true for me and also my friends Penelope Hotchner, who used to be a Garcia before she finally met the alpha for her not to long ago. And also Emily Prentiss is an alpha who finally met someone that she would be happy to settle down with and they already have several children."

"Ah! You know Aaron then?" Spencer said his face lighting up. "I've always liked him, just as much as I like my father. He's really nice as Alphas go and I can see why my father's friends with him, even though he's considerably older. I've met Penny to and really like her as well and I know she's heavily pregnant right now with her and Aaron's first children."

"Well, I've been friends with Penny for a few years and I met Emily through her and we all became friends. Penny moved here when Emily did, because they'd been best friends since they were children and I think she also wanted to get away from her siblings. I got the impression that they didn't think she could look after herself or at least they came on too strong, to overprotective and she rebelled," Alex said. "I know Penny is looking forward to the birth of her quints."

"Someone moving away from their family happens all the time, for more than one reason," said Spencer. "If Penny moved away, because at least one of her siblings tried to smother her, well, I can certainly understand why she did. Almost nobody likes to be protected as if they're helpless. I'm only glad that dad doesn't act like that with me or Peter since we're both Omegas, as I would hate for our relationship to become strained. Dad knows that me and Peter will come to him if we have any serious problem we can't handle, so he isn't as overprotective as some alphas are. No, he's really good about letting us live our lives. I was really lucky when I was adopted by him and I know it, so I'm glad the judge agreed that my birth father wasn't doing the job he was supposed to."

"Yes, Dave is a good man on that you and I agree. I couldn't find one better I'm sure, though some people have unrealistic expectations," Alex said smiling, making Spencer snort in agreement. His muttered that's the truth made Alex smile.

"In any case, there's no point in speculating about Penny's motives, because neither of us really knows, though she has said things once or twice that made me suspect I'm right. Anyway, it's none of my business or yours, as Penny is more than intelligent enough to handle her own problems," Alex shrugged.

"I really like you and I wasn't sure if I would or not," Spencer said looking at Alex speculatively. "It's clear that you care about your friends and from what dad has said you care about your students to, which is certainly a pretty rare quality. I now believe you would be good for dad if your relationships goes that far. I believe it will, but still, it's not my right to interfere. I've said too much already. I know I've already overstepped my bounds in having this lunch with you, but I wanted to make sure that your intentions were honest," Spencer said.

"I understand," Alex promised. "You love your dad and he's already had a couple of women try to take advantage of him. I'm not one of them I promise."

"I know that now," Spencer said. "I'm asking you not to say anything to anyone about our lunch today, as I don't want dad mad at me for interfering."

"I don't think he would be, as I believe Dave would understand," Alex said, "but I promise I won't say anything to him."

"Thank you," Spencer said, as he finished lunch.

"You're more than welcome and I'm hoping that if I do become part of the family that we can get to know each other better. I'm actually hoping to have a few of my own children," Alex said looking wistful.

"My dad is quite taken with you, so you might get your wish," Spencer said.

Actually, Spencer suspected that Alex and his dad would start courting shortly and that it would be maybe a month or two later when they mated. He was no longer so cautious that Alex was just trying to pull one over on his father and believed her intentions were honest. He would be glad to welcome Alex into the family when, not if it occurred.

The two of them chatted for a few more minutes, but then Alex had another class and so had to leave. Spencer knew all about obligation and so the two of them paid the bill and walked out of the café together.

~~~Aaron and Penelope~~~

"This is terrific, Dave," Alex told the man sitting beside her, taking a bite of the exquisite meal that he had prepared.

Alex had been invited over to Dave's place where he had offered to cook her dinner. She had already tasted some of Dave's cooking in the previous couple of months since they had started to tentatively date. They had found however, that they were well matched and had many common areas of interest, so had begun to court more seriously. Alex had to admit that she hadn't been this interested in an Alpha in years. She also had to admit to herself at least, she was in love and she was nearly positive that Dave felt the same. There was still some doubt though and she wasn't about to express her feelings just in case. She knew Dave would let her down gently, if he didn't return her feelings, but it would still hurt and she knew it. Still, all the signs were there. Alex felt though that she might be misreading the situation, as she hadn't dated much in a long time, so her observation skills weren't exactly as sharp as they could be

"I'm glad you think so," Dave's smiled, as he took a sip of his wine hiding his nervousness.

"I know so," Alex said smiling. "You're a terrific cook and could be a professional if you cared to."

"That's never been an interest of mine," Dave said waving away Alex's compliment casually. "I enjoy being manager of Aaron's theater, as it's very challenging. It takes patience and diplomacy since actors can be very temperamental. Of course, I also have to deal with complaints from the stagehands, the dressers, the makeup artists and other problems, which isn't always easy, since everyone has an ego. Still, Aaron runs a clean operation, and he handles a lot of things, so I don't have to, though now of course, he doesn't spend nearly as much time in the theater as he used to, ever since he mated with Penny."

"We tend to work a lot when we're lonely," Alex delicately suggested. "Of course, some of us also work a lot just to make a living."

"That's true," Dave's said.

The two chatted as they ate the meal that Dave had prepared.

Once the meal was complete, Dave put the dishes in the dishwasher, despite Alex's offer to help, Dave led Alex into the living room.

"Have room for dessert?" Dave asked with a slight smile, as he poured her another glass of wine, since he had brought the wine bottle with him for just that purpose.

"Maybe after I have a little time to digest," Alex said smiling right back, patting her very full tummy gently. "It's not often I have such a wonderful meal."

"Here, I have something for you," Dave said removing a box from his pocket and offering it to Alex.

Alex knew what it was immediately and she looked straight into Dave's hopeful face with an expression that shot straight to her heart.

She opened the lid of the ring box and found a beautiful emerald ring, that was surrounded by tiny diamonds.

"Oh, Dave, it's lovely," Alex murmured. "But I can't accept this unless..."

"I want you to be mine," Dave said simply cutting Alex off gently, as he took her face in his hands, kissing her softly. "I never imagined that I would find somebody after Caroline died. I dated a little when my kids were young, but they needed so much of my attention that it was just too much trouble, even though I had a housekeeper that helped look after them when I was busy. As my kids got older I started dating more frequently, but still, I didn't find anybody that I felt I could give my heart to. Then I met you at my friend's open house and I felt my heart just stop for an instant, something that hadn't happened ever since Caroline passed away. I thought here was somebody I could possibly mate with, but while I was attracted to you I didn't know anything about you at the time. Now though, I can't imagine my life without you in it. Please say yes, and you'll make me the happiest man in the world."

"What do your kids think about us?" Alex asked, even though she really wanted to shout yes, as loud as she could. She remembered her lunch with Spencer and knew that he would accept her as his new mother, but as for the others that she didn't know, though they had certainly seemed to approve of her at dinner that one time. "What your kids think is important, even know they're grown up and out on their own now. I don't want to fracture the relationship between you and them."

"You won't, they adore you," Dave promised. "I talked to each of them to let them know that I was going to ask you to mate with me. They were all very enthusiastic about the idea and were glad that I had finally found someone after their mother's death so many years ago. They think I've been alone for too long and that I should've found someone a long time ago. They've met you and fell in love with you. How could they help but do so?"

"Then my answer is yes, I love you. I'm a lot like Emily and never imagined I'd find anyone that wouldn't accept me for myself," Alex said and Dave kissed her passionately before she could say anymore.

"Accept this ring as a token of my love for you," Dave said his tone solemn, but with a wide smile. "I will love you for the rest of my life, always protect you, to treat you as an equal and partner and not as an object or slave and do right by you. I swear on our love for each other that we will make decisions together instead of making ones alone and to never cheat on you. I promise to discuss any problems or concerns with you so that they don't build up due to stress or become bigger due to keeping them to myself. I promise to listen to your concerns and help you with them, even if that's just by giving you advice."

"Yes, I agree on my own free will to be yours only. I swear too bear your children, to never cheat on you, to discuss any problems no matter how minor, before they become larger. I promise to obey you in all things and all ways, so long as you treat me as your equal and partner, not as an object or slave and do not abuse me," Alex swore.

"Upstairs now!" Dave growled his posture changing instantly to that of an Alpha, as did his tone of voice and his expression. "I can wait no longer to claim you completely. To claim you as mine!"

Alex obeyed with alacrity and not because she was frightened of Dave, but because she was very eager. She loved Dave so much and she had never imagined that she would find someone this late in her life.

Dave followed her upstairs and once they were in what was now their bedroom, Dave shut the door with a click, even though there was nobody else in the house, as his housekeeper had already gone home for the night. There wasn't as much to do now that all his children were grown, so she only came a couple of days a week now instead of every day. That would soon change though, because as soon as Alex went into heat he would get her pregnant and he knew that James, Carol and Peter and Spencer would be ecstatic to have some new siblings.

They had let him know that they approved of Alex and that they would have no trouble accepting her as their new mother. Dave knew it had to do a lot with the fact that James, Carol and Peter at least didn't remember their mother, while Spencer had never known her and also because Alex had impressed them when they had met her. Still, he was very proud of his four children and hopefully, he would have some more with Alex. He didn't even care if Alex never got pregnant again after doing so once, as he would still be very happy.

He couldn't say he wouldn't worry about Alex dying in childbirth, like Caroline had, but Spencer had informed him that the chance of it happening a second time were so low that he didn't need to worry. Spencer had believed at the time that was one thing that was holding him back from finding another mate, the fear of his new mate dying in childbirth.

Dave eagerly let his mating teeth extend and after wrapping his arms gently around Alex's slender form, he bit into Alex's mating gland eagerly. Alex groaned, as she felt the skin of her mating gland pierced for the first time ever. And also the last.

"You're mine now!" Dave growled possessively, licking his rough tongue over the newly pierced gland causing a very strong reaction in Alex. "Forever!"

"Yes!" Alex panted, eagerly. "I'm yours! You are my first and last!"

Dave removed Alex's shirt swiftly managing not to rip it since she had no other clothes, then did the same with her slacks and underwear.

"Bed!" Dave ordered in a growl.

Alex excited at being commanded, the omega in her wiggling with anticipation and excitement, immediately obeyed.

Dave removed his own clothes just, as swiftly and it was less than a minute later that he was on top of her with one knee between her legs to stop them from closing.

"This is all for you," Dave growled still in his alpha tone, pointing at his erect cock that was leaking semen onto the clean sheets.

Alex groaned in anticipation at the sight of it.

"I want to have children with you, but it's your decision to," Dave said, as he started to nibble at the side of her neck, causing Alex to tilt it to the side to give her mate better access. "Even if you decide to only get pregnant once then I'll be happy with what I get, since I already have four grown children that I adore, even though they have their own lives now."

"I'll agree to twice," Alex said, even as she whimpered as intense pleasure surged through her body. "After that, we'll have to talk about it."

"Good," Dave growled pleased.

Dave was so eager for his new mate's body that he left several bruises on her thighs and he also wasn't as gentle as he could have been when he entered her. This was what the Omega in Alex craved though and she heard herself urging him on.

Alex participated enthusiastically and left deep scratch marks on his back and outer thighs. Alex could tell even in her current state that Dave was very pleased with her participation and with the deep scratch marks that she left on him with her fingernails.

Their lovemaking became rough, animalistic and neither cared about the scratches or the bruises that were forming on both of their bodies.

It was several hours later, that both were exhausted from their rough sex and drifted off to sleep with Dave laying on top of Alex, since he was still locked inside her.

~~~Aaron and Penelope~~~


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15

"Good morning, sweetheart," Dave said cheerfully.

"Good morning to you too," Alex yawned still trying to wake up completely.

Dave thought this was absolutely adorable and couldn't help kissing the top of Alex's head.

"Thank you for agreeing to mate with me. I never imagined I could be so happy again, even if it took me many years," Dave said sincerely.

"Of course I did. I love you," Alex said, sitting up with her back against the pillows. "I had given up on finding a mate of my own, as so many I dated made unreasonable demands. In that way alphas are just like humans or at least a lot of them are."

"Let me guess, some of them wanted you to quit your job and play housewife," Dave suggested with contempt in his voice. "Or they didn't respect your skills or your knowledge, which were earned."

"That's a very accurate assessment," Alex smiled. "I couldn't talk to them about my work or my students, because they would either just shut me up or it was clear that they weren't really paying attention. You however, are an excellent listener, ask intelligent questions and understand what I'm talking about, even if you don't share that interest. You showed me that you genuinely cared about me, just by taking the time to listen to my little anecdotes about some of my students."

"I might be the dominant partner but that doesn't mean that you don't matter," Dave said simply. "I adored Caroline and I treated her like a queen, but now, there's you and I have no intention of treating you like an object or slave. I swore to you that I would treat you as an equal and I have every intention of fulfilling my words."

"I don't doubt it, because I'm pretty good at reading people's intentions," Alex said smiling softly.

"I noticed that," Dave grinned. "It's pretty amazing that I fell for Penny's friend. I only wish we'd met about five or six years ago at least."

"I do too, but at least we met," Alex said.

"Besides, one of the reasons I fell in love with you in the first place is it's clear that you care about your students. Not every teacher can say the same," Dave said.

"Some teachers don't get into it because they love to teach," Alex agreed. "They don't get into it for the money either. Many quit after a few years when they realize how poorly paid they are."

"Which says something about the poor state of public education," Dave said.

"Still, I get decent pay at the university, certainly much better then I would, at a public school and unlike so many teachers I enjoy educating young minds, though I don't often encounter many that are truly gifted in linguistics," Alex said. "Occasionally though, I will get one that has a real gift."

"I'm sorry about the bruises by the way," Dave said contritely. "I was a little rougher than I intended."

"Don't be sorry, I don't mind them," Alex told Dave sincerely, kissing him tenderly, which he accepted eagerly. "You know very well that I look on the bruises as a sign of your love for me. So long as they're under my clothes where they are invisible you and I will be the only ones that know they are there and nobody can claim you are abusive. I'll heal up in a few weeks and when I do I hope you leave more bruises on me."

"Well good," Dave said the alpha in him very pleased at his new mate's response. "I've dated a few Omega's that complained about the bruises."

"Well then, they are not listening to the Omega part of them," Alex said simply, "or perhaps, I'm being unfair and it might have to do with the fact that you didn't really love them and they didn't really love you."

"Yes, you're right," Dave said thoughtfully. "Most omegas don't like bruises unless it's from the alpha they love, something I hadn't considered. Leaving bruises on your mate when you get a little to rough during sex is just part of our species. I didn't lose control very often with the other Omegas I dated, because you're right I didn't love any of them. I certainly lusted after them at the time, but it never developed past that. We just weren't suitable for one reason or another. There were a few that wanted to live in the lap of luxury without doing anything with their life. One wanted me to get rid of my children, send them off to boarding school or ship them off to an orphanage or to some relatives. That type of omega the triplets and Spencer detest and I don't blame them. A couple of the others wanted me to get rid of my children, send them off to boarding school or ship them off to an orphanage or to some relatives. Those types the triplets and Spencer detested and I can't blame them. The ones that just wanted to live in the lap of luxury, well, I wouldn't have been able to live with them for very long. They were beautiful enough, just lazy. Luckily, that only happened a few times."

"Well, those omegas that wanted you get rid of your children, must've been dumb as a bag of stones or at least weren't taught correctly," Alex said shaking her head. "No, Alpha or Omega for that matter is going to throw their children out on the street or send them away to some boarding school or an orphanage, especially not if they're children from their mate, who has died for whatever reason. Even if they are from a one night stand most of our species finds ideas like that to be so repulsive that the Omega or alpha who suggested it will be lucky if they're just thrown out and don't end up with a few broken bones at least. I now understand that this is what your children were referring to, when we had dinner that first time."

Alex didn't mention her conversation with Spencer just as she had promised she wouldn't.

"Yes, that's exactly what they were referring to," Dave said. "It was a rather close call that time and if Dina hadn't made the mistake of suggesting I send my kids to boarding school I might very well have mated with her, but instead, I told her that we were through. She apparently wasn't taught by her parents very well, if she really believed that I would just ship my children off to some boarding school. It's not even that I couldn't afford it, but then, I wouldn't see them hardly at all, except in the summer and that's not something I'll ever accept, unless it's what they wanted. To me anyway, my children's opinions matter and there was no reason to ship them off to some distant boarding school, just because the omega I was dating wanted me to. Alright, they went to college far away, all four of them, but they also visited frequently and they were all 18 by then. Dina and Erin the other Omega that tried to take advantage of me are damn lucky I'm such a gentleman and I didn't break a few of their bones when I tossed them out, though I did leave them with a few bruises," Dave growled. He was still upset, even after all this time that an omega or anybody would make such demands of him, especially over something that went against his grain and was something he would never even contemplate doing.

"Maybe Dina was under the impression you would agree, just because you were wining and dining her," Alex suggested. "I mean most the time you don't act like an alpha, as you're a really nice guy. She and this Erin probably forgot that you were, just because you acted nice and gentlemanly most of the time. Doing so though, didn't mean that you weren't an alpha, with an alpha's fierce personality. Some alphas act like alphas all the time, while others prefer only to do so when it is required, which is definitely you."

"That's a good point," Dave said thoughtfully. "I'd rather be a nice guy, but that doesn't mean that I'm not an alpha down to the bone. It's possible that Dina misunderstood me being nice as me being a pushover or at least amicable to demands and she really should've known better if that's the case. It's always the Alpha that controls the relationship, even if their mate is given plenty of freedom to do basically anything they want. And as for Erin...she tried her best to steal from me. I caught her looking for my bank account number, as so many people leave those laying around, but I'm not one of them. I know now that she was going to drain my account dry if she had managed to find my account number, but Erin found out that I wasn't a careless person, not like so many are."

"Those omegas you dated didn't think things through very well at the least, as there's no way that you wouldn't have gone after this Erin who stole from you if she managed to succeed and Dina is even luckier that all you did was give her a few bruises, instead of doing much worse," Alex said. "You could have easily broken multiple bones and put her in the hospital for a long time."

"You know I did date those two and a lot of others, but I never really courted them like I did you. Courting is much more serious then dating for our kind. We dated for a few weeks, but then, I realized I could rapidly fall in love with you we started the more serious courting, with my children's approval," Dave said. "When you're only dating someone most relationships for our race don't last more than two or three weeks, as that gives you time to get to know the person you're dating well enough to figure if you want to court them or not. I never had a bit of luck in finding another mate until you, but then, I didn't date seriously for a long time after Caroline died as my children needed me more and I was still grieving."

"I think that's perfectly sensible," Alex said. "Even if you weren't still grieving for Caroline, you still had three young children and later four to look after. You could've left the housekeeper in charge more than you did, but you loved them enough to spend plenty of time with them."

"Yeah, I did, as they were the only living reminders of Caroline," Dave said.

"You could've chosen to resent your children for killing your mate you know, because mostly our kind give birth easily, though of course, things like what occurred with Caroline can still happen," Alex said.

"No, I could never have done that to them for I knew very well even at 23 when they were born that bad things unexpectedly happened," Dave said. "I certainly wasn't as naïve as a lot of young men at that age. Alright, I'll admit that, some people would have, but mostly humans not our kind."

Alex had to acknowledge the point, because Dave was right. Most of their kind never would have considered giving up their children to an orphanage, not even the children from a one night stand, so Dina, the omega Dave had been telling her about, must've been truly stupid to suggest that he ship his children off to an orphanage or boarding school. Alex couldn't believe that anyone was so stupid that they actually believed that any of their kind would actually do something like that or that they had even thought about making such a demand in the first place. Doing something like that, would have nearly shattered thousands of years of their species customs and traditions, even making such a suggestion skirted awfully close to the edge of being considered a betrayal. Dina must've really felt she was high and mighty to make such demands without fearing consequences. She and Erin, were damn lucky, that Dave hadn't put either of them in the hospital for an extended stay.

Alright, Alex could see a human demanding that if whoever they were dating at the time had children from a previous marriage or relationship, but for one of their kind to do so or to even request it be done was nearly unheard of and also bone headed stupid.

"How about a breakfast fit for a queen?" Dave asked smiling pulling Alex from her thoughts.

"Sounds just fine," Alex said smiling, as she kissed his cheek. "I've certainly been eating more for breakfast ever since we got together then I used to. I used to only have a muffin or toast maybe some orange juice and definitely coffee."

"Well, now that we are together officially that's definitely going to change," Dave said mock sternly. "A good breakfast is essential to start the day and I don't know how you got by on just toast or a muffin."

"I just didn't have time to cook in the morning, except on weekends," Alex said.

"Well, you need to stay healthy now, because when you're pregnant you'll be eating a lot more than you normally do and you can't stint yourself," Dave ordered gruffly. "You'll be eating for at least one other after I get you pregnant and it's more likely to be two or even three others."

"Yes, I will and I'll make sure I take care of myself," Alex promised.

"I'll make sure you do," Dave smiled softly at her.

"We are in luck, as I'm sure you know by now, because I going into heat in about a week, so we mated just in time," Alex told him smiling at Dave for she was feeling incredibly happy and contented.

She truly didn't mind the bruises that Dave had left on her thighs and also on various other parts of her body when they had made love. She knew that Dave had really appreciated her response and her acceptance of the bruises. She was sure, it was going to shock some of the faculty and students when she started to visibly show her pregnancy, mostly because they wouldn't have been to a wedding ceremony to see her wed, but those that were her species would understand. Most of their species didn't bother to have a wedding ceremony unless they were marrying a human, as it was unnecessary and most Alphas and Omegas didn't believe in being married in the human fashion.

"I knew that when I proposed," Dave said simply. "I can smell it on you and how your smell is changing. I could have waited I know, but I was hoping to have children right away if that's okay with you."

"More than okay," Alex promised. "I'm not young anymore, at least when it comes to being fertile, so really it's best that I get pregnant right away. I think it's best, if I get pregnant twice like I promised, but I do so back to back and then after that if we decide not to have anymore well I can go through an operation so that my heats will stop, so long as that's okay with you."

"I suspect we'll get at least twins each time, maybe even triplets and if that's the case then that's just fine," Dave agreed.

"Yes, I agree that I should have at least twins, since singletons are so rare among our kind," Alex said. "I think having 4 to 6 children, especially so close together will be more than enough for us to handle."

"Well, let's go get a shower beautiful and then I'll fix you the best breakfast you've ever had," Dave grinned adorably at her.

"Sounds like a fine idea," Alex said smiling in return.

The two simply sat down and held each other for a few minutes before they rose and headed for the shower.

Alex well know that there were arrangements to make like moving all her things over here and selling her furniture or put it in storage in the attic, but still, she was so happy she really didn't mind at all.

~~~Aaron and Penelope~~~

"Welcome to our home," Aaron greeted his mate's three siblings.

"Thank you for inviting us, I'm Grant Garcia," Grant said shaking Aaron's hand.

"It's nice to meet you," Aaron said offering his hand to be shaken.

"I'm actually surprised that Penny did invite us, as she hasn't had much contact with her family except over email," Daphne said. "I'm Daphne and this is Morgan.

"And these are our children," Morgan added smiling at the half a dozen children, that were following along behind the adults.

"It's nice to meet all of you. I'm the one that suggested that you should come, as I wanted to meet you and I wanted you to try to at least repair your relationship," Aaron said not bothering to be subtle and Daphne looked as if he had hit her.

With Aaron's words Daphne knew that her sister had told her mate all about how their relationship wasn't exactly the best. She could admit now that it was mostly her fault, as she had tried to smother her omega sister in cotton wool, to protect from anything that could hurt her and Penny certainly hadn't appreciated it. Now, Daphne could see that she had gone about her relationship with her twin in the wrong way once their parents had died, but that was from the perspective of years and also with the help of her mate. Morgan had pointed about more than once that the way she had hovered over her sister, constantly checking up on her, as if she was some kind of criminal and not letting her live her own life was one of the reasons that Penelope had left California in the first place. Omegas were not helpless, Morgan had drummed into Daphne's head and it was that overprotectiveness that had driven her sister away. Daphne now understood that she should have controlled her protective instincts better. Yes, she was the alpha but that didn't mean that Penny was helpless. She had better control of her instincts now, but there was no way, that Penny would come back to California considering that she was mated now and was heavily pregnant, due in just a week.

Penelope had said nothing and she didn't look happy to have any of them here, except the children and Daphne at least couldn't blame her for that, as she had made a real mess of her relationship with her twin. She had been young back then and a very strong Alpha, but she hadn't realized that she was driving her sister away from her until she was already gone. When their childhood friend Emily had moved here to Baltimore Penelope had followed her and despite Daphne coming down here several times to try to get her sister to come home Penelope had been stubborn and refused, but now, she could see that was for the best. They had both needed their space Daphne now realized, as Penelope didn't want to be protected from every little thing. She wanted to live her life without someone contacting her everyday to make sure she was doing well, she wanted trust, trust that she would tell her sister or one of her brothers if there was any major problems that she couldn't handle. She simply wanted to live her life the way she wanted to, as she wasn't stupid after all and she wanted to be a productive member of society and be allowed to do what she wanted without somebody hovering over her. It's what everybody deserved, Daphne now knew. She had learned that once she had gotten mated to Morgan, but by then, it was too late as her relationship with her sister was too damaged. Daphne wasn't even sure if it could be repaired and if it couldn't be, then it was her fault. She was lucky that her sister hadn't at least punched her for her hovering. No, she had put up with it for a long time with an amazing amount of patience.

"Let me show you to the rooms that had been prepared for you," Aaron said.

"So this place is new?" Gabriel who had not spoken before now said he had simply stayed out of the tiff between his two sisters. He might not know his sisters as well as he might want to, because of the age difference, but he knew that Daphne could be a bit much when her protective instincts were high. He knew that Daphne had believed that Penny needed protection from the world, even though omegas got by just fine without being smothered. Gabriel's supposed it didn't help that Penny was the only Omega in the family, well, besides, their mother who had passed away.

"Yes," Aaron answered. "We had to have a place built as my apartment wouldn't have been anywhere near adequate if we wanted a family. There were no properties big enough that weren't already occupied, so both of us decided together that having a place built was really the best option."

"It's really nice," Grant said admiring the high ceilings, the moldings at both at the top and bottom of the walls.

"Thank you, we really like it," Aaron said smiling. "It took over a year to be built, but now, even though we haven't been here long it's home."

"I would say, so since we picked every molding, chose every color of paint and every piece of wallpaper," Penelope said speaking for the first time not looking at any of my siblings.

Daphne looked upset at being snubbed, but she knew she deserved to be ignored considering how she had treated her own sister in years past. Hopefully, she would be able to fix their relationship before she and Morgan went back home, which was the main reason she had come.

Aaron gave Penelope a look and she fell silent.

Aaron knew perfectly well that his mate wasn't happy to have any of her siblings here, but particularly her sister and he was just hoping that they could repair their relationship while they were all together in the same house. He knew though that Penny could be stubborn and in this case he couldn't really blame her for that stubbornness. Really, it was up to Daphne to make the first move, because she was the one that had driven her sister away and while Aaron was grateful that Penny had moved to Baltimore, so they met, family was important. He felt strongly that his mate had to at least try to repair her relationship with her sister and forge a closer one with her brothers, but he knew very well that it might not work.

"Here are your rooms, and said as he led them up to the fourth floor. We just finished getting these bedrooms furnished about a week ago," Aaron said, as he opened the door into a nice room with its own bathroom.

"This is really nice," Daphne said.

"Well then, it's yours for the duration of your stay," Aaron said and watched his Daphne carted her luggage inside, Morgan following.

Aaron then showed Grant and Gabriel their rooms, then the half a dozen children, who were young enough to not complain about sharing a room, so long as they were the same sex.

"If you're not too tired we can show you the rest of the house," Aaron said.

"The children probably need a nap, but I'm not tired," Daphne said and Morgan nodded.

"Ah mom!" The oldest children protested.

"It was a long tiring journey and it won't help to sleep for a few minutes at least," Daphne told them in a no-nonsense tone.

None of the children protested against that tone of voice Aaron noticed in amusement and simply went into the three rooms that had been set up for them.

Penelope watched this and couldn't help smiling a little, because apparently Daphne had refined her technique over the years. Her tone of voice had told her nieces and nephews that they weren't going to get their way and had better obey.

Everybody else went downstairs once the children were all tucked in for their nap.

"If anyone is hungry there is plenty of food for a snack," Penelope said. "I'm always hungry these days and I can't wait for these babies to be born."

"Oh, yes, I remember those days very well," Daphne said. "I've only been pregnant twice, but still, I remember how hungry I was by the last month."

Daphne was a beautiful woman and and she was tall and statuesque and took after her mother while Penny took after her father when it came to the shape of her body. Daphne had long blonde hair and brown eyes just like Penelope did, also the same facial structure, but other than that they looked hardly anything alike.

"That's definitely me," Penelope said. "I can't seem to stop myself from getting something to eat what seems like every five minutes."

"That will go away once your babies are born in about a week," Daphne said.

"Yeah, we should thank you for inviting us up here so we could meet out nieces and nephews once they are here," Gabriel said.

"It was Aaron's suggestion," Penelope said. "He thought you might like to see how happy I am, so you wouldn't worry I was in a bad relationship with someone."

When Penelope said that she looked directly at Daphne who winced, because that accusation was partly true she knew. If she had succeeded with her plan her sister never would've met anybody at all or if she did Daphne was sure that she would've felt that that Alpha wasn't good enough for her sister. She was mated now though, so Daphne now had no influence over her sister's life, not that she'd had any before. No, she had ruined her chance to be able to give Penelope advice, because of the overprotectiveness and she doubted her sister would come too her anyway if she needed any. She had Emily for that and several other female friends that Penny was more likely to go to if she needed any advice from a female's perspective.

"So how did you meet?" Grant asked curiously. "Penny hasn't exactly given us many details."

"We met through Emily who was a friend to both of us," Penelope explained. "We were immediately attracted, but I wasn't exactly looking for a relationship."

"That's the truth," Aaron snorted, "but I won her over."

Both Aaron and Penny told the story, although they left out certain details that nobody else needed to know about.

"You actually turned him down?" Gabriel asked in astonishment. "That doesn't happen too often, especially not when both are more than attracted."

"I'd been hurt before," Penelope said shrugging, "and despite what Emily said I just knew that Aaron was the same. I knew I could fall for him if I allowed myself to and I wasn't prepared for rejection. I now know, that I was wrong, but my experience was with Alphas who certainly didn't care about me, other than perhaps, a little lust and dumped me within a few weeks. I'm glad Aaron convinced me otherwise."

"It took a lot of convincing," Aaron said, "but I couldn't stop thinking about her, which drove me to distraction."

"And I couldn't stop thinking about him either, as much as I tried not to," Penelope said.

"Well, if you were that attracted to each other it's a good thing you gave in then," Daphne offered.

"I definitely agree with that. I know I can be stubborn, but I'm not stupid," Penelope said smiling. "I'm glad I gave in, because I'm certainly happier with Aaron in my life then I would be without him."

~~~Aaron and Penelope~~~


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16

"Can I talk to you?" Daphne asked Penelope who was sitting in the den sipping a cup of tea, as coffee had been forbidden her until after she gave birth, as it was bad for the babies.

"I suppose," Penelope said not sounding or looking very enthusiastic.

"I can't blame you for at least resenting the hell out of me," Daphne admitted. "I'm hoping we can at least repair our relationship to a certain extent anyway."

"That depends," Penelope said. "Are you going to try your best to control my life? Or are you going to let me live my life the way I want to?"

"I know I treated you shabbily after mom and dad died. I just thought you were an omega and that you were helpless and I knew deep inside that wasn't true, as mom was an Omega after all and father treated her as an equal. He gave her plenty of freedom to pursue her own interests. I can now admit that I drove you away and it was Morgan that made me see that. He told me that just because you were an Omega like himself didn't mean you couldn't defend yourself as you weren't helpless. He refused to let me protect him and told me that if I didn't stop being so protective he would ask me to break the bond. He said he loved me, but he couldn't live as if he couldn't do things for himself and that made me see I was going to lose him if I didn't change. I didn't even punish him for it, because I knew he was right, even if I didn't like hearing it."

"Well, that's certainly would have given you incentive, as you wouldn't want to lose someone you loved," Penelope said.

"I suppose, in a way, I was still grieving for mom and dad and that caused me to be so overprotective of you and then of Morgan," Daphne said.

"Alright, I can understand that you feared losing me and Morgan, but you definitely didn't go about it in the right way. I guessed it was at least partly your grief talking, once Aaron made me see that I should try to repair my relationship with you, as he got me thinking. You about drove me crazy when you called me every day just to check up on me as if I was some teenager that couldn't be left to their own devices for very long. I was considering moving away anyway, but when Emily moved because her aunt had left her and her sister a great big house that it. I saw that as an opportunity, so decided I had better finalize my own plans," said Penelope.

"You should have told me the way you were acting was because you were grieving for mom and dad and we could have talked about it. I understood that you feared for my safety, because of what happened to them, but life is inherently dangerous, whether or not you're an Omega. People die everyday for stupid reasons and if that happened to me then so be it. I understand that you would grieve, but so do a lot of families that lose someone they love. You made me almost hate you, though that faded after I moved to Baltimore, so we had some distance. Now, I just resent the hell out of you. I'm not saying I'm not willing to make amends, but if we do we're going to have to set some ground rules."

"I think I know what ground rules you're going to set," Daphne said. "Absolutely no interfering in your life, no treating you like a child, no making your decisions for you, no calling you every day as that only annoyed the crap out of you."

"Exactly," Penelope said.

"Well, technically, that's Aaron's responsibility now," Daphne offered.

"Yes, and he treats me like an equal, not like I'm mentally retarded child that doesn't know how to take care of herself," Penelope said with some vehemence in her voice.

Daphne winced at that, because it was true to a certain extent. She had treated Penny like she couldn't take care of herself and no one liked to be babied. No wonder her sister had moved away.

"I have already admitted that I didn't treat you like I should have and that was hard enough for me," Daphne said.

"I should make you suffer," Penelope said looking just a little vindictive, "but Aaron would be pretty displeased with me if I did. He might forgive me because I'm pregnant and my emotions aren't exactly settled right now, but then again he might not and I'm not going to risk being seriously punished just because I want to drag this out."

"So he's good to you?" Daphne asked a little tentatively which was unlike her, but she didn't want to risk her now budding relationship with her sister

"He's very good to me," Penelope said, smiling sappily. "I couldn't be happier with Aaron Hotchner and am looking forward to our children's birth. Look at what he gave me."

Penelope displayed her wrist where she always wore the bracelet of interlinking hearts.

"Really nice," Daphne said, already knowing that Aaron Hotchner was well-off because having a house built of this size wasn't cheap.

"He's everything I could possibly want in an Alpha and a mate, he's generous, kind and patient with my moods lately, because he knows it's the pregnancy that's causing them. At any other time, my attitude and moods would've gotten me seriously punished, but since my emotions are out-of-kilter right now he's being very forgiving. Of course, once these five are born I had better not have anymore moods or I will be punished I'm sure. I'm so glad that Emily introduced us. She was determined to introduce me to Aaron, knowing that I would likely fall for him straight away."

"And you didn't tell her to mind own business?" Daphne asked with a little smile.

"I tried, but Emily is a lot like you stubborn, but then, I suppose all alphas are to some extent, you being a case in point. On the other hand, she isn't overprotective and let's me live my life, so I can occasionally put up with her stubbornness and her former attempts at matchmaking. Besides, she introduced me to the love of my life, so it's not like I'm going to hold a grudge."

"I suppose not," Daphne agreed, smiling a little.

"Then again, she also met her mate through Aaron, as he happens to be his twin brother Sean, so we both got the best of the deal. I've never seen Emily so happy and she and Sean already have triplets."

"So she had children before you," Daphne said, "and you actually met Aaron first."

"Well, she already had that nice big place that her aunt left her and he sister while we were having one built, so it's not surprising that she had children first," Penelope shrugged. "Still, our children are going to be close together in age and I'm sure they'll be best friends. If Aaron and I hadn't had to have a place built then we would've been the first. It doesn't really matter though, that Sean and Emily were first. I might have wanted children with Aaron right away, but that wouldn't have been wise, because there wasn't that much room in his apartment."

Suddenly there was a meow and Shadow jumped onto Daphne's lap.

"And who is this cutie pie," Daphne asked really drawn to the pure gray cat, who was no longer a cute little kitten.

"This is Shadow," Penelope said smiling. "Aaron gave her to me as a kitten, but she's all grown up now."

"She's still adorable," Daphne said.

"That she is," Penelope agreed, smiling.

The two continued talking repairing their strained relationship over the last few years and Aaron, who was standing in the doorway, silently listened to the conversation smiled a little.

~~~Aaron and Penelope~~~

"Gabe and I were surprised to be asked to come for visit," Grant said.

"I know," Penelope replied. "You have every right to be, but as Aaron pointed out all of us are grownups now and we should've done more to keep in contact then just over e-mail and phone calls. That might be partly my fault, but it's a two-way street and you also could've made an effect."

"We didn't think you wanted anything to do with us," Gabe said.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Penelope sputtered.

"Well, you gave the impression that you were determined that your own way," Grant said, "even as a little girl and neither Gabe or I wanted to get in the way of that."

"Still, we could've done more to keep in contact visiting her at least a few times a year," Gabriel said. "But also we didn't want to smother you like Daffy tried to do."

"But that didn't happen until after mom and dad died a few years ago," Penelope said.

"Well, we were busy establishing our careers," Grant defended himself.

"That's no excuse though," Gabriel admitted. "We'll try not to do that anymore and come up for a visit a few times a year and you and Aaron are of course, welcome to visit us. We would really like to get to know our sister better."

"I think that could be arranged," Penelope said smiling. "I know that Aaron really wants us to forge a closer relationship, since he's the one that convinced me to invite you up here, so that you could be here for the birth of your nieces and nephews and that's what I want to."

"What about Daphne?" Grant asked.

"We are trying to rebuild our relationship, but it's going to take time," Penelope said. "She nearly did the unforgivable and tried her best to keep me prisoner. I know very well she didn't see it like that, but that's basically, what happened. She understands now that she was smothering me, which is one reason I left California completely."

"No one likes to be babied," Gabriel suggested.

"No, they don't," Penelope agreed. "Daphne now understands that's what she was doing and why I resented the hell out of her for it. I'm willing to rebuild our relationship, but it's going to take time and effort on both our parts. Yes, I understand, that sometimes alphas have trouble controlling their instincts, particularly with those they love, but Daphne went about our relationship in the wrong way and she now realizes her error. What she did caused a lot of emotional damage though, so it's going to take awhile for us to get back to our former relationship, especially since we're not going to see each other very often."

"Well, at least you're working on repairing your sibling bond and that's something anyway," said Grant.

"I probably wouldn't have done so, if Aaron hadn't urged me to," Penelope admitted. "I know very well that my emotions are out-of-kilter at the moment because I'm pregnant, but even if I wasn't I don't think I would've forced myself to. I might not be an Alpha, but Omegas have their pride. I know deep down that Aaron's right, that I should at least try to mend our relationship. I had to make the first move, because Daffy knew that if she did I never would've been receptive, not after she tried to be so overprotective that I just wanted to punch her. I thought it was better just to move away and since Emily was moving to Baltimore anyway, to me it was the perfect opportunity to have someone I knew close by. Even if Emily hadn't been moving though, I still would have moved to a different city far away from my family, just because I was so tired of Daffy checking up on me like I was some kind of criminal."

"Neither one of us can really blame you," Gabriel said glancing at his twin. "We hadn't realized that it had gotten so bad, but then we were so busy, though I know that's no excuse."

"We could've ordered her to lay off because we are also very strong Alphas," Grant added.

"And also older," Gabriel added.

"I doubt it would've done any good at the time," Penelope said. "I now know she was still grieving for mom and dad and while that might be true, she went about it in the wrong way. I know very well that everyone grieves in different ways, but trying to put me in a bubble where I would be protected from the outside world was not the way to go and she now realizes that."

"And that's a major achievement, because Daphne can be very stubborn," Grant joked.

"All alphas can be stubborn," Penelope corrected, "but I have to admit, at least you listen to me, something that Daphne needed some practice at."

"She was still young when our parents died," Gabriel said.

"And so were you, sis," Grant added.

"Yes, I know," Penelope agreed. "In any case, even if she was young she was old enough to know better and to control her instincts as mom and dad didn't die until we were in our early 20s. So are the two of you planning to get mated anytime soon?"

"Why would you ask a something like that?" Grant asked blushing a little.

"Because I'm your sister and you know our species doesn't do too well without a mate and you're over 10 years older than I am. It's way past time both of you settled down, had a few children," Penelope told them smiling. "I never thought I would settle down, but I found the alpha that was right for me and he treats me like a queen. Aaron's been very patient with my moods lately and we all know that a lot of Alphas wouldn't be whether their mate was pregnant or not."

Grant and Gabriel had to acknowledge that fact, because it was true. Apparently, Aaron understood that their sister's moods were because of hormones, because she was pregnant and so hadn't seriously punished her. He understood that there were extenuating circumstances. That told the brothers that Aaron was patient and kind, which pleased them, because it meant that he would never turn abusive on their sister. So many alphas didn't know how to really act like one, as they were just bullies and were really rough on their mate or their girlfriend or boyfriend.

Penny was happy and that was all that mattered to either of the Garcia brothers, so they would accept Aaron into the family for that reason alone. That they genuinely liked him and he was a nice guy was just great added bonus.

"I am kind of dating someone," Gabriel admitted blushing. "I really like her a lot, though I'm not sure where our relationship will lead. Of course, I'm hoping it will go well and will lead to us mating but we've only been dating a few weeks."

"Well, that's good," Penelope said smiling. "All I want is to see both my brothers happy, just as happy as I am with Aaron. So what about you Grant?"

"I'm not dating anyone right now," Grant said. "I just broke up with someone when I realized that they just wanted me for my money. My company's doing really well, so I am worth a considerable amount and some people, just love to try to get some for themselves. I really have to watch out for that kind thing."

"Well, at least you're trying," Penelope said. "I do understand though. The same thing actually happened to a good friend of Aaron's and now mine. His name is David Rossi. He's the manager for one of the theaters that Aaron owns and his first mate died in childbirth, although his triplets survived."

"Poor guy," Gabriel said sympathetically.

"In any case, he was nearly taken advantage of by two different omegas, but caught onto them just in time. He finally met my friend Alex Blake though and they fell for each other immediately and mated not too long ago. She's already heavily pregnant, because she wasn't too far from her heat when they did mate."

"Well, at least your friend is happy and that's something anyway," Grant said.

"Yes, Dave is very happy with Alex and Alex is certainly happier than I've ever seen her. Actually, she's already pregnant, and our children will be very close in age. Much closer then Emily's and Sean's will be," Penelope said smiling. "Alex didn't meet Dave until I was already three months along so they only dated and then courted for a short time, but sometimes you just know who's right for you."

The three siblings continued to talk and chip down the barrier between them realizing that they had allowed themselves to not be as close as they could be by not wanting to interfere in each others lives. Being busy with no excuse, to not take time to see each other since they were brothers and sisters, even if the age difference was enormous.

~~~Aaron and Penelope~~~

"I'm glad things are going so well with your sister in particular," Aaron told Penny.

"Yes, things are going pretty well considering," Penelope agreed. "I'm glad you kind of forced the issue."

"I knew things might not work out, but I'm so glad I was wrong in this case. Alpha tend to be very prideful, as your very well of and Daphne is no different from me or Dave or any other Alpha."

"I know it was hard for her to apologize for the way she treated me, the way she allowed her strong Alpha instincts to overcome her," Penelope admitted. "I really wanted to make her suffer for what she put me through, but since I knew that was probably at least partly, because of hormones I didn't."

"And I'm very proud of you for not doing so," Aaron said as he kissed the top of her head. This caused Penelope to blush, because she knew Aaron's compliment was sincere. Unlike so many alphas Aaron never complimented anyone unless he truly meant them.

"Well, I might have forgiven her, since she did sincerely apologize, but that doesn't mean that our relationship is going to go back to what it was before my parents died right away," Penelope said.

"Of course not," Aaron agreed. "It's going to take time and effort on both your parts, because both of you said things that hurt each other deeply. While I can understand that your sister was just trying to protect you, I do agree that she went about it in the wrong way. You have every right to live your life the way you choose so long as you're not hurting yourself or anybody else. I also understand that her calling you several times a day just to check up on you like you were some kind of criminal would have annoyed the crap out of anybody, much less you. Everybody has different thresholds of what they find annoying and some people have more patience than others do."

"I agree with that statement," Penelope said. "You've been very patient with my moods lately and I'm grateful."

"I understand that in this case it's hormones, because you're pregnant, although you are due to give birth in just a couple of days," Aaron said. "To punish you for something that isn't your fault, well, that's not me. I'm well aware that your body has changed a great deal over the last six months once I got you pregnant with quintuplets and to seriously punish you for something that you have no control over would be going way too far. I'm well aware however, that some alphas wouldn't see it that way. Of course, if your attitude doesn't go back to normal once you give birth then you will be seriously punished as I know you're aware."

"Yes, I am aware," Penelope agreed. "I'm very grateful for the leeway that you've been giving me, because I can't seem to help it sometimes. I'm glad that you know it's the pregnancy that's causing me to have such a sucky attitude on occasion."

"Well, if you carry quintuplets again I know I can expect you to have the same attitude, though not for two or three years anyway," Aaron smiled tenderly. "Don't worry, when you're pregnant again, I'll give you the same leeway. I do this, because I know normally, you're a very bright and bubbly person, very agreeable, but carrying so many little lives within you isn't easy on any woman, whether they're our kind or humans. You've been doing really well actually in not having such a bad attitude, as I've known women with much worse attitudes when they're pregnant, but I'm also aware that every woman is different when it comes to having babies."

"Yes, that's true," Penelope agreed, as she snuggled into her mate's side.

She felt like a beached whale, as she was absolutely enormous, but she knew very well Aaron didn't see her like that, which certainly helped her self-confidence.

"I'm so happy to finally having children of my own that most of the time my being pregnant hasn't bothered me, but I know there have been occasions when my hormones have gotten control of my normally cheerful personality," Penelope said. "You also know that I've dreamed of having some children for years, which is the main reason I've been so happy to finally be pregnant and the fact, that I'm within a couple of days of giving birth just makes it all the better."

"I'm actually surprised you haven't already gone into labor," Aaron said. "I know our species has an easier time carrying multiples then humans, but then our females were obviously meant to carry more than one fetus at a time, because it's almost always at least twins."

"I hadn't thought of it like that, but you're right," Penelope said a little sleepily. "We also must remember that our species gestation period is a whole term shorter than the other species on this planet. Our fetuses simply grow faster a human's and yet we almost never go into labor, except perhaps, a week or two early no matter how many we are carrying. Our bodies seem to be simply designed to carry more than a single fetus. It would be a rather unusual event for a female of our kind to go into labor more than a couple weeks early. I'm not claiming it doesn't happen occasionally, it's just not very common."

"That's a very good point," Aaron said. "You could go into labor anytime in the next 48 hours or you could even be late, as that happens to. It's not like the doctor has to estimate exactly when you get pregnant, like they do with the other species, because the only time the females of our kind can get pregnant is when they are in heat, so we're never more than a day or two off in our estimates."

"I hope I'm not late, because I'm ready for these five to be born," Penelope said patting her stomach.

"I can't really blame you there," Aaron said. "I don't know how females go through it even once, much less multiple times."

"We don't mind getting pregnant several times to get the family we want, so long as we are mated to someone we love, someone who treats us well. I, for one, certainly have no complaints in that direction," Penelope said. "Also I can't see Alex complaining or Emily for that matter, but that's only because we are mated to people who love us. I'm certainly glad that Emily and Alex have found the happiness they deserve. Your brother and Dave too of course."

"Now that's something I agree with," Aaron said approvingly. "I've known Dave for a long time and that he was devastated when Caroline died as you might suspect. I'm certainly glad that he got together with your friend Alex and of course, the same goes for my brother as it was way past time for him to settle down, but then, I really don't have a right to say anything, because it was way past time for me to do the same."

"A lot of people have trouble finding love and it doesn't matter whether they're Alphas, Omegas, humans," Penelope said. "At least for our species we usually know when we have found the one, although I'm not saying mistakes haven't been made in the past. I think Dave is incredibly lucky that he found somebody else he could love after Caroline died, as that doesn't always happen, but then, it doesn't always happen for the other two species either."

"Yes, I thought he was incredibly lucky to I just wish he had met Alex at least five or six years ago," Aaron said.

"There were no guarantees that he'd ever find another mate something both you and I are well aware of, so Dave should consider himself incredibly lucky that he and Alex clicked so well," Penelope said. "I'm really glad they did actually, as I've never seen Alex happier in the years I've known her."

"I've never seen Dave this happy either, but then, I met him several years after Caroline died," Aaron agreed.

"So we can both agree that Dave and Alex are very good for each other," Penelope said smiling.

"That we can," Aaron said, as he turned off the light on his side of the bed while Penelope did the same. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Goodnight, handsome," Penelope said kissing Aaron one last time before laying her head on his broad chest and closing her eyes.

~~~Aaron and Penelope~~~


	17. Chapter 17

Part 17

"They're just adorable," JJ squealed, as she held one of Penelope's son.

All in all Penny had had two sons and three daughters and there was certainly no complaints coming from her mate Aaron Hotchner. The fact he adored his children from his mate was very obvious, but then, he been wanting children for a long time.

"I have to agree with you there," Alex said, as she cradled one of Penelope's daughters in her arms.

"It's not like I'm going to disagree with either of you," Aaron said with an enormous grin holding one of his daughters gently. "I think they're all just perfect. Of course, I've thought that since the minute they were born a couple weeks ago."

"You're their father, you're supposed to think that," Dave said smiling, as he cradled Aaron's second son in his arms.

"It won't be long until you have some more children of your own," Penelope offered.

"That's true and I can hardly wait," Dave grinned. "I love my other children you know that, but that doesn't mean that I'm not happy to be having some more."

"Anybody would be," Alex pointed out logically. "I'm carrying triplets, at least according to the doctor who did an ultrasound."

"Congratulations," Penelope told her friend and Dave.

"Thank you, both of us were very happy with the news," Dave said grinning.

"Anybody would be," JJ pointed out calmly.

"So what do your children think about this pregnancy?" Aaron asked.

"They're ecstatic," Dave said. "Even Spencer was very happy with the news."

"Why wouldn't he be?" Penelope asked a little puzzled.

"He was rather concerned that I was like the two omegas that tried to take advantage of Dave," Alex explained calmly. "That kind of thing happens just as often among our species as it does among the other two. Not every Alpha or omega for that matter are taught how to properly treat someone, especially their mate or if they are the lessons don't take or perhaps, they simply ignore them. Our species have just as many that don't know how to treat someone properly as everybody else does."

"Yeah, I did have some trouble as Aaron knows with two other Omegas. One tried her best to find my bank account number so she could steal my money and the other suggested that I ship my children off to boarding school or an orphanage, so that we could be by ourselves, as they were still quite young at the time. She actually believed that I would do what she wanted," Dave growled.

"Well, you certainly have had a lot of bad luck," JJ said grimacing.

"Well, my dating history isn't entirely bad, as I did date a lot of really nice, properly raised Omegas, including yourself, before I met Alex," Dave shrugged. "We just didn't click that's all and there's nothing wrong with that. Those omegas don't really matter anymore, because I found the one for me and I wasn't entirely sure I ever would after Caroline died."

"You were lucky, because a lot of our kind never even find one mate, much less two," Penelope suggested.

"I know I was," Dave said kissing Alex's cheek causing her to blush prettily. "So thank you for having the party where we met."

"You're quite welcome," Aaron said smiling. "I'm certainly glad that both of you found the happiness you deserve."

"So I thought Emily and Sean would be here?" JJ asked.

"They said they'd be by later," Penelope explained to her friend. She and JJ had connected immediately when they had met and had become instant friends. "They have their own family to look after. They need to be taken care of before they can come by and Aaron and I certainly understand that. They've already been by to see our newest additions and just like all of you fell in love with them instantly."

"Yes, they hired someone and they're looking for someone else, but still, I do understand that the children come first. They'll be by when they can to spend some time with our newest additions," Aaron said smiling tenderly down at the baby in his arms.

"So plan on having anymore?" Alex asked curiously.

"In two or three years," Penelope confirmed. "Both Aaron and I think that I'll probably have quints next time too and that will be more than enough for us, which is why we're going to wait so long."

"After, we do, if we do have this many again, then we've agreed that Penelope will have her ovaries removed and her tubes tied so she won't go into heat anymore," Aaron added. "Nine or ten will be more than enough for me and will certainly keep us busy for many years."

"Alex and I agreed to the same thing, although case she's going to get pregnant back to back because she's in her late 30s so we can really afford to wait too long," Dave said. "I know that females can get pregnant even into their late 40s and early 50s but the older you are the more of a strain on the body it is. This is why we both agreed for her to get pregnant twice back to back. We'll see how it goes both times before we see if we want anymore after that.

"Of course, we might decide to have more after I get pregnant twice, but that will have to be something we discuss before any decisions are made," Alex said.

"If we have triplets again then that will be more than enough for me, since I already have four grown children," Dave said smiling. He was of course, including Spencer in that count. "Of course, if Alex wants more after that then I'll be happy to support her."

"I think six will be more than enough for me to, but we'll see," Alex said smiling. "I'll be 40 in just a few months, so if we do decide to have anymore after the second time... it wouldn't be safe for me to wait too long to have them. The older you are the more dangerous giving birth is, although plenty of women come out of it just fine and this especially includes our kind, but still, I really don't want to be pregnant to late in my life."

"The doctor assures us that Alex is in good health and usually our kind don't have any trouble giving birth, but look at what happened to Caroline," Dave said.

"Sometimes the unexpected happens that's all," Alex told Dave soothingly.

She was well aware that his first mate's death would always effect him to some extent. It was hard on their kind to lose somebody that they loved deeply, much harder than it was on the other two species, for the most part anyway. This was especially true if that loss was their mate or one of their children. The fact, that Dave and Caroline hadn't been together more than three years before she had died had affected Dave deeply, because the two of them had spent hardly any time together.

"I know this already, as Spencer told me that the likelihood of it happening again are so minuscule that I don't need worry about it. What happened to Caroline was unfortunate, but it does happen even to our kind. However, I can't help but worry a little until after Alex has given birth," Dave said.

"I don't think any of us can blame you for that," JJ offered. "I'm never been mated, though that's not saying I wouldn't like to be, but if my mate died for whatever reason I know it would deeply affect me.

"What about I introduce you to my brother?" Penelope asked her eyes twinkling mischievously. "Grant isn't dating anyone right now, as he just broke up with someone. Who knows you might hit it off. As for Gabe he's in a rather serious relationship according to him."

"Well, I certainly wouldn't mind," JJ decided. "We could at least become friends out of this, even though they live in California."

"I'll introduce you when they come back," Penelope promised. "They're coming again for the holidays. They were happy to spend some time with their nieces and nephews right after they were born a couple weeks back, but they had to leave a few days ago. Daffy couldn't leave her modeling career for too long, though I certainly enjoyed having her and her family close by."

Aaron said nothing, but he knew that Daphne and his mate were well on their way to repairing their sibling bond, that Penelope's sister had nearly destroyed due to her strong alpha personality.

Both of them had made an effort to try to repair their relationship and they were well on their way, though Aaron was aware it would take time.

Still, at least they were trying and that was something. Aaron was well aware that Daphne's sincere apology had gone a long way to getting Penny to forgive her and also the couple of weeks spent together.

They were now some ground rules that Daffy had to abide by if she didn't want her newfound relationship with her sister to go back in the toilet and Aaron could see that she was trying her best. As for her brothers their relationship with his mate was much better too and they now knew that they needed to play a more active role in both Daphne's and Penelope's lives, which was something they should've done years ago. Aaron did understand though, that there was over a 10 year age difference, so it wasn't like he expected the brothers to be close to their sisters, at least not when they were young. He wouldn't be surprised at all if Daphne and Penny were an accident, when the condom broke during his mate's mother's heat and the two sisters were the result.

"My brothers just had other commitments," Penelope added. "Gabe's a doctor and you know how busy they can be if they are any good at their profession. As for Grant he owns a architectural company. I hope you don't mind dating someone whose older, because they're over 10 years older than I am. I believe that my sister and me were sort of an accident though my parents never said, so I don't know for sure, but I certainly can't see there being so much of an age difference between us if they had intended to have anymore."

"It's quite possible actually," Alex offered. "There's no way of knowing for sure that your parents never intended to have anymore, but on the other hand, our race usually have our children pretty close together and certainly not more than 10 years apart."

"I know, I had figured that out for myself and that's why I think Daphne and I were an accident, but I could be wrong, so there's no point of really discussing it," Penelope said calmly smiling. "I think it's about time that I feed these five though or they're going to be wailing."

"We'll take our leave then," Dave said.

"You're welcome back anytime," Aaron said and Dave nodded in appreciation.

"We'll be back," Dave promised Alex.

"It's good practice for when your own are born," JJ added with a twinkle in her blue eyes.

"Yes, it is," Penelope agreed smiling. "If you want to practice changing them you're welcome, as Aaron and I could always use the help considering there are five of them."

"And that would give Janice and Jessica a break," Aaron added.

Dave, Alex and JJ had already met the twin sisters who and had been hired to act as nannies and liked both of them immediately.

The three guests left after Jessica and Janice each took a baby so they could be taken back upstairs. Aaron took the third out of JJ's arms so that he held two of his children, one in each arm where he gently climbed the stairs to the nursery so that they could be put back in their cribs with Penelope following with the last of the children.

~~~Aaron and Penelope~~~

A year and a half later

The phone rang and Aaron picked it up.

"Hello?"

Aaron listened to the person on the other end of the line.

"Yes, this is Aaron Hotchner and a yes, Elizabeth Hotchner is my mother. What's this about?"

Aaron listened, as the voice on the other end told him why they had bothered to track him down.

"So she finally killed the old bastard, did she? Or at least that's what you think."

Aaron listened for a minute.

"So you're saying that my mother is going to go on trial for murder and you need me and Sean to be witnesses that our father was an abusive asshole," Aaron said into the phone. "I suppose it is my duty. Wouldn't want her to go to prison just because she murdered the bastard. I'll get a hold of Sean and we'll be there in a couple of days."

Aaron hung up the phone and sighed thinking that his happy life was about to be disrupted. He knew his duty though, as it had been mostly his father that had been abusive not his mother. From an adult perspective he understood that his mother had never done anything, mostly because he left her alone. That didn't mean that he and Sean didn't still resent the hell out of her though. Still, that didn't mean that she deserved to spend the rest of her life in prison for finally murdering the bastard. Aaron had no doubt that once he and Sean had left for college that they're father had started to be more abusive towards his wife and he couldn't blame her that she'd finally had killed him. He was only surprised it hadn't happened at least 10 years ago, but then he was well aware that everybody had a different threshold of what they could take before they snapped.

Really, he thought that both sets of his grandparents deserved to be in prison for the rest of their natural lives for forcing an arranged marriage on their children in the first place. Arranged marriages were never happy and while his father might have wanted it he knew his mother had been bullied until she had agreed. The best of arranged marriages the couple were indifferent to each other and at worst they were abusive like had happened between his parents. He and Sean had been so glad to get away from home and they had never returned once they had left for college.

They had moved far away on purpose knowing their father likely wouldn't bother to look for his sons, because to him they really didn't matter. All they were good for was to carry on the family name and for him to take out his frustration and anger on. They had been punished quite harshly for the slightest bit of mischief or perhaps, just because their father didn't know a better way to handle his feelings of anger and frustration. His father had genuinely believed that all the beatings would teach his sons to be is an emotionless and evil as he was, but it hadn't worked thank goodness, though it had certainly made his sons hate and resent him.

"So who was on the phone, honey?" Penelope asked, as she came out of the kitchen.

"I'm going to be gone for a few days, sweetie," Aaron said. "That was apparently my mom's lawyer on the phone she's been accused of murdering my father. Sean and I are needed as character witnesses. The lawyer doesn't believe that the charges are going to stick, because the whole neighborhood knew what kind of man he was, but still..."

"Still, you need to go to be a witness to your father's abuses, because nobody knows what goes on inside the home better then the children," Penelope finished.

"Exactly," Aaron agreed. "Now, I just have to convince Sean to join me and that won't be easy."

"He still hates your mother, because she never did anything to help you out when your dad was beating you to a pulp," Penelope supplied.

"Hates a little strong, but I admit we both strongly dislike her at the very latest," Aaron said. "As an adult I can understand why she never said anything to stop our father from punishing us for some fictitious wrong or even just for some minor mischief, but that doesn't mean that I don't at least resent the hell out of her."

"You have every right to," Penelope pointed out, as she snuggled into Aaron's arms. "Still, I can understand that while he was abusing you he was leaving her alone. It doesn't make it right, but it's also natural. Nobody likes to be beaten up on normal basis and your father is only lucky that one of his sons didn't kill him for being such an abusive asshole. Personally, I think he lived decades longer than he had any right to."

"Yeah, he probably did," Aaron said. "I'm going to miss you while I'm gone. My life has been so happy for the last few years that I really don't want to leave."

"Then why don't I come with you," Penelope calmly suggested. "I won't interfere in the trial or anything, but I'll be there when you need me."

"But what about the children," Aaron protested.

"Janice and Jessica can handle it," Penelope said. "I'm not saying that I won't miss them while we're gone, but you need me more than they do right now. I'm sure that there's no way Emily is going to let Sean go by himself. In fact, having Emily there might be the only way to get him to agree to come."

"That's a good point," Aaron said consideringly. He knew that Sean had been hurt worse then he had been when they were children, even though he had done his best to protect his little brother. Aaron knew his father hadn't appreciated the fact that Sean had been an Omega rather then another Alpha, so had saved his worst abuses for him.

"I'm sure Sean will see that no one deserves to go to prison the rest of their lives, just because your mother finally got up the guts to do something about your father's abuses. It's not like she could just leave, because I'm sure that your father would've hunted her down and made her come back home."

"Yeah, he would have," Aaron said with certainty. "If she had just run away and he had found her he probably would've beat her even worse until he almost killed her for leaving him in the first place. I doubt very much his basic personality has improved with age and in fact, it's more likely that he got worse, as he got older and the stresses of him being an attorney got the better of him."

"Some people just don't handle stress well, but instead of handling it in a healthy way he decides that the beating up on his family is the way to go," Penelope said shaking her head.

"Stress may have been part of his bad attitude that caused him to beat up on me and Sean when we were younger, but that's not the whole answer, love," Aaron told his mate gently, kissing her tenderly. "It might possibly be that my grandparents forced him to marry someone he didn't like or respect at least. They probably pounded the fact that it was his duty to marry and produce an heir until he just gave in. Maybe he thought it wouldn't be so bad or maybe he was already a bully and marrying someone he detested made him worse. I'm sure we'll never know though. However, even if all these things are true that doesn't excuse what he did to me and Sean or to mom either, as he treated her with disdain and occasionally outright hatred. From the perspective of years, I can't really blame her for not interfering when he was abusing us."

"So I'll start packing for both of us," Penelope offered.

"You do that, as I think it's a very good idea for you to come along," Aaron said looking more cheerful. "You can shop or whatever else you want to do while I'm dealing with this and then we can go out for lunch or dinner whenever I'm free."

"Sounds good," Penelope said. "I'll be happy to do some shopping with Emily while you and Sean are busy."

"I knew you wouldn't object to spending money," Aaron teased her.

Penelope just shrugged saying nothing.

"While you pack I'll contact Sean and let him know and then make hotel reservation," Aaron said.

"So how long do you think I need to pack for? Only a couple of days, or longer?" Penelope asked.

"Better make it for at least a week, just to be on the safe side," Aaron said. "We can always take our clothes by a laundrymat if we are there for longer then that and then only if they get stains of some kind on them."

"Alright," Penelope agreed. "I'm not looking forward to you or Sean having to confront the woman that gave birth to you since she did nothing when your father abused you."

"Neither am I and I know Sean will say the same. Father was often harder on him then on me, I believe because he wasn't an alpha," Aaron said looking rather melancholy, as he remembered. "There was only so much I could do to protect him."

"I'm sure Sean understands that," Penelope offered.

"He does, but it doesn't mean I don't feel guilty, for not being able to do more," Aaron said.

The two just stood there for a few minutes before they parted to go do what they needed to to get ready to be absent for the next few days.

~~~Aaron and Penelope~~~

A couple of days later

"Hello, mother," Aaron greeted the woman who had given birth to him.

Aaron kept his face expressionless as he looked at the woman who was his mother and he immediately noticed that she looked much older then the last time he had seen her, but since that had been when he and Sean had left for college it wasn't surprising that she had aged so much.

"Aaron," Elizabeth acknowledged. "Mr. Breen said that he had managed to locate you."

Mr. Arthur Breen was Elizabeth's lawyer.

"I'm surprised you bothered to come at all," Elizabeth added.

"As much as I might resent you that doesn't mean that I'm going to let you languish in prison for murdering the bastard. Personally, I think you should herald as a hero, as the world is a better place without him in it," Aaron said his expression neutral.

"I can't really blame you for your feelings," Elizabeth offered. "I'm glad you are here."

"It was my duty," Aaron told her.

Elizabeth knew that her oldest son was all about duty and his sense of honor and justice were the sole reason that he couldn't allow her to go to prison for murdering her husband. Aaron had been very right when he said that the world was a much better place without her husband in it.

"I'm actually surprised you didn't murder the bastard years ago," Aaron said.

"Believe me, I thought about it," Elizabeth sighed. "But you ought to know that your father was always wary of any such attempts and it was only recently he let down his guard enough for me to have a good chance of success. He thought he had broken my spirit and I wouldn't dare do anything that he didn't tell me to do."

Aaron said nothing and finally Elizabeth broke the tense silence. "Where is your brother? Couldn't he be bothered to come?"

"He's here, but it was a struggle to get him to come. He would be happy if he never had to think about the woman that did absolutely nothing for him when father was beating him so badly that he nearly died on several occasions," Aaron told her. "That he survived is more do to his hardy constitution then anything you or father did."

Elizabeth grimaced, because what Aaron had said was true. She had done absolutely nothing for her son after his father had nearly killed him. She had been to afraid to interfere as she knew her husband wouldn't like it. Sam had truly believed that he was making his sons stronger, so they could face anything life threw at them, but really, all he had done was make Aaron and Sean hate him with such passion that Elizabeth was surprised that neither had run away from home. Perhaps, her sons had known that Sam would have tracked them down and they would have been beaten even more severely then was normal. One of them might actually have died and she knew, she would have been devastated if that had occurred, though she was sure that neither Aaron or Sean would believe that if she said anything, as they were right she hadn't really been a parent to them, as she hadn't wanted to incur Sam's anger. She has failed her sons and she knew it

"Intellectually, I understand why you never stopped father from beating us, but that doesn't mean that the damage doesn't remain. Not just the physical scars either, but the mental and emotional ones. Both Sean and I have made good lives for ourselves and both of us are mated and have families of our own, families that you will never be allowed to meet. After you are cleared both of us will go back to Boston and I at least intend to never think of you again," Aaron told his mother bluntly. "I will never let you anywhere near your grandchildren and neither will Sean, but especially Emily."

Elizabeth knew that Emily had to be Sean's mate and that she would likely want to have a few words with her for what she'd not done to help her sons. The thought of never being able to meet her grandchildren devastated her, but she knew, it was more then deserved, since she had never bothered to defend the two children she'd had, even if that was several decades ago.

She couldn't really blame either of her children for wanting her to stay out of their lives.

"I can't really blame you for keeping your children away from me," Elizabeth admitted. "I can't blame you for your anger and resentment either, considering I did nothing to protect you or Sean as children."

"I'll send you photographs of all our children and send you new ones every year, but that's as far as I'm willing to go. As for Sean I probably won't even be able to convince him to do that much. You left some deep emotional wounds in his psyche, much deeper than the ones in mine, but then, he's an Omega and they're not as tough, for the most part, emotionally anyway. For a mother to not defend her children is an unpardonable sin in his eyes and while intellectually, I understand why you did what you did, that does not mean I don't carry some of the same wounds."

"I appreciate anything you willing to do. I know I don't deserve any consideration at all," said Elizabeth.

"You don't deserve to go to prison for however long they give you just because you killed a man that not only abused his sons while they were children, but his wife as well. I'm sure that once Sean and I left for college father started on you, because you were the only target left. I also understand why you did not run away, because you knew he would likely hunt you down no matter how well you thought you hid."

"I also didn't have any money to do something like that, as I only had what he gave me for the household," Elizabeth said. "If I gone to a shelter he would've found me in no time."

"And there weren't many of those so many decades ago," Aaron said in understanding. "The trial starts tomorrow and I will be there and so will Sean, but after you have been cleared we never expect to hear from you again. Of course, if you're ever in trouble you're free to contact me at least."

"I have no idea what I'm going to do now that you're Father's dead. It's not that I regret what I did, but I don't even know if he had a will or not."

"I'm sure Mr. Breen will know," Aaron said. "I know what father likely used the law firm that he worked for his legal needs, so I'll check with them. If he hasn't left you anything I'll make sure you're taken care of so you don't starve at least, but that's as far as I'm willing to go."

"That's very generous of you considering I did nothing for you as a child," Elizabeth said amazed that Aaron could be so compassionate too someone who had done nothing to protect him when he had been defenseless.

"As I said I understand your reasoning. That doesn't mean I forgive you, but it does mean I'm not going to let you starve at least," Aaron said. "I know very well that father likely would've beat you to a bloody pulp if you had dared interfere. I understood that, even back when I was a child. Now, I'll take my leave and Sean and I will see you with the trial tomorrow. The two of us are going to be pivotable witnesses. I'm actually glad he's dead. I for one will not be mourning his demise. I know it's my duty, but I'm not going to go to the funeral either, as I can only stretch duty so far and I know Sean will agree."

Elizabeth said nothing and Aaron took his leave, never looking back as he left her by herself.

~~~Aaron and Penelope~~~


	18. Chapter 18

Part 18

"So you told her that we'd been witnesses to all father's brutality but that we won't allow her anywhere near her grandchildren," Sean summarized.

"Exactly," Aaron agreed with a rather grim expression. "She's changed considerably at least from what I can remember, but then again, I would have changed to if I had just murdered someone no matter how abusive they might've been. I won't say she feels guilty, but she does feel remorse for her actions."

"Don't you think you should give her a chance?" Penelope suggested. "Now that she's finally free of your father don't you think you should give her a chance to prove she's changed?"

"Even if she's has there is too much history between us to ever truly trust her," Sean said. "I would never trust her enough for her to babysit for example, if Emily and I were on a date or something. I'd be to afraid of what she would do to our children while we were gone. Yes, I understand, that it was father that was so brutal. I also understand, why mom never did anything to help Aaron and me, as I know he likely would have beat her up to if she had interfered, but that doesn't mean that there isn't a lot of painful history that I don't believe I, at least will ever be able to completely get past. I think Aaron is being more than generous offering to put a roof over her head and food in her belly, but only if father didn't leave her anything. Where he got his compassion from, for a woman who was never there for her children, is beyond me."

"It's partly because I understand that she is the classic battered wife," Aaron said, "and whether you admit it or not Sean you would feel guilty if you left her with nothing to where she was living on the street or in a shelter."

"I suppose," Sean said noncommittally.

"You would, as you're a compassionate, generous loving guy, despite what your father tried to make you become," Emily said, placing a gentle hand on Sean's arm.

"Besides, dad, might have left her everything as far we know, so we might not have to worry about providing for her," Aaron said.

"No, he probably gave it to his law firm or something as a final act of uncaring cruelty," Sean snorted his opinion of his father clear. "I'll be surprised if father left his wife anything, much less his two sons. I think he'd rather throw his money in the ocean then give any to his family, so they would not have to worry about starving. Now, for Aaron and I, that's not a problem, but mom, is a different matter, as she's never had a job and she's to old to start most careers at this late date."

"Father never would have allowed her to work and she only has a high school education as grandfather never saw the point of her going to college," Aaron added.

"Yeah, I met people like that before," Emily agreed shaking her head looking rather disgusted. "If someone wants to be a homemaker then that's just fine, but a lot of times it's kind of forced on them, because their other half is abusive and demands it."

"You sure you don't want to give her a chance?" Penelope asked for a second time and both Aaron and Sean shook their heads so she dropped the subject.

"Too big a risk," Emily told Penelope. "Their mother might have truly changed now that the husband is dead and gone, but she also might not have. Also, what you didn't consider is that just being around her would bring up plenty of bad memories for both Aaron and Sean, who have put their past behind them for the most part. Having someone around that is at least partly at fault for a lot of those bad memories will bring them back to the surface."

"We've been so happy for a long time without our mother making us remember our childhood, simply by constantly being around," Sean said.

"We have very few good memories of our childhood, as it was mostly just one massive nightmare. Not a week went by that we weren't be beaten for something," Aaron added. "It was a record if we could both go three or four days without bruises at least and Sean was beaten so badly on several occasions that he nearly died."

Emily went completely white at that and Sean kissed her cheek in silent reassurance.

Penelope winced, but stopped trying to persuade Aaron to give his mother a chance. It wasn't that their mother had beaten them, but that she had done nothing, not even once to try to prevent the beatings and while intellectually she could understand why she had not it was still wrong of her to not try and intervene.

"No, after the trial tomorrow I plan to never think about my mother again," Sean said firmly, giving Emily's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Me neither, as I've been much happier without her in my life, then I was when she was always there," Aaron agreed. "No, I have a good life with you, our children and our friends and that's more than enough for me."

"I understand," Penelope said, though she looked kind of sad that there would be no attempt at a reconciliation. She did understand though, that some times a reconciliation wasn't possible or even desired, so she would support both Aaron and Sean in this.

~~~Aaron and Penelope~~~

Elizabeth Hotchner was cleared of all charges relatively quickly with Aaron and Sean being the main witnesses and once it was all over Aaron invited Elizabeth's lawyer out to lunch.

"I have a few questions for you sir, about father's estate if you have time."

"Of course," Arthur answered.

"The sooner that we get this cleared up the sooner that all of us can get home to our children," Sean added.

"Yes, I'm anxious to get home to my children to," Aaron agreed.

Arthur definitely understood that, as all of them walked out of the courtroom.

"So how old are they?" Arthur asked curiously.

"Not quite two as I didn't mate until recently," Aaron answered.

"Mine are not quite a year older," Sean said. "My wife inherited this nice big house from an aunt, so we had children before Aaron here and that's even though he met Penny first."

"Yes, well, you got lucky, that Emily inherited a nice big house while Penelope and I had to have something built," Aaron said smiling.

Aaron and Sean ignored their mother completely and Elizabeth couldn't really blame them, because to her sons it was it is if she didn't really exist. She was a non-entity to them. Elizabeth was sad that both her sons thought of her like that, but she knew she only had herself to blame, as she had done absolutely nothing to defend her sons and had not even bothered to doctor the bruises that they both often had. Both of them had been looking after themselves ever since they were small children.

All four of them picked a restaurant that was close by where the food was supposed to be stupendous.

"Now I understand that you want to know how your father arranged his estate," Arthur began.

"It's not for us, since Sean and I make a good living," Aaron said. "We just need to know if father left mother anything. If he was the same selfish bastard I remember then I'll make arrangements to make sure that she doesn't starve at least.

Arthur winced at that technically correct term, as Samuel Hotchner had been a right bastard and he had always suspected that he beat his wife and children, but had never had any proof. He could definitely see though considering both sons reactions that Sam had indeed beat his sons on a regular basis. He was also assuming that because of the brothers reaction to their mother that Elizabeth had done absolutely nothing to stop her husband from abusing his sons, probably on a regular basis. While intellectually he could understand why Elizabeth had done absolutely nothing for her sons, it still wasn't right. Arthur wasn't naïve in the slightest and knew that Elizabeth had likely done nothing for her sons so that her husband wouldn't beat her as well. Unfortunately, that was often the way that it worked out, a mother or father not defending their children from being beaten on a regular basis, all because they were afraid that their spouse would turn their attention onto them. It was mostly men that were so abusive, but women as well, just not as large a percentage.

"Your father Samuel Hotchner left your mother the house, but she is forbidden to sell for at least five years," Arthur said.

"I never want to see that house again," Elizabeth said. "It is a place of misery and pain not happiness."

"Anything else?" Sean asked.

"Just her clothes and jewelry that he has given her," Arthur answered.

"He hardly gave me any jewelry and never remembered my birthday or our anniversary," Elizabeth snorted. "To him, I didn't matter at all, as I was an object, not a sentient being."

"So basically you're destitute at least until you can sell the house in five years," Aaron said.

"That's right and unfortunately, the house is also heavily mortgaged I'm afraid," Arthur said.

"I do have a couple of pieces that he gave me in the beginning before you were born and things really started to disintegrate, but I don't know how valuable they are," Elizabeth said.

"We'll get them appraised and see how much they are worth if that's what you want," Aaron offered. "They might not be worth much at all, but you never know."

"You're welcome to them Aaron, I never want to see them again. It's not like I have some sentimental attachment to them considering. Somehow I can't see them being worth much more then he paid for them, but I don't really know," Elizabeth said.

Arthur internally winced at the rather stilted conversation between a mother and her son, but he also understood it. Alphas in particular, could hold a grudge until the day they died and even if that wasn't the case here, that didn't mean that either of the Hotchner sons wanted anything to do with the mother who likely hadn't done a thing for them when their father was beating them black and blue.

"So I'm wondering how much do you think the house is worth?" Sean asked. "I know we can't sell it for five years, but when we can't how much do you think it's worth?"

"Well, I would have to check the house listings to be sure, but I would estimate several million at the very least," Arthur said. "That price could go up or down in five years, but I would conservatively estimate around 5 or 6 million. It's in a very good neighborhood and is well-maintained. Of course, it could be worth up to 10 million or so depending on the buyer."

Elizabeth blinked at that for she had no idea the house she had lived all the married life in was worth so much."

"It's also heavily mortgaged as I said earlier and that mortgage will probably likely take at least half of my estimate, but that will still give Ms. Hotchner more then enough to live on once we can sell. There's also taxes to consider," Arthur answered.

"So the mortgage will take a nice big greedy bite out of the money that could conceivably be gotten for the house in five years," Aaron said.

"I'm afraid so. It's never easy to maintain the house of that size," Arthur agreed.

"I'll set up an account for you," Aaron finally said once the lawyer had given them all the details to the Hotchner estate. "That'll be enough for you get an apartment and for clothes and food."

"Thank you, Aaron, I'm grateful," Elizabeth said.

Aaron said nothing, but waved away her thanks.

Finally the meal ended and they all parted ways. Both Aaron and Sean were anxious to get back to their mates and return to Boston to their children.

~~~Aaron and Penelope~~~

Epilogue

"Well, home again," Sean sighed.

Sean had been rather quiet on the plane flight home and Emily knew that he was still processing the events of the last few days. Emily wouldn't be surprised to learn that Sean was wondering what his childhood would have been like if his mother had actually defended him and Aaron from their father. Having to get their mother off a murder charge was bound to have brought up a lot of bad memories not only for her mate, but for Aaron as well. Still, she would help him as best she could to put them back in their box.

Emily was actually glad she had never met the woman, because she would've wanted to punch her at the very least, so it was just as well that she and Penny had done other things while their mates were busy.

Emily was well aware that Sean and Aaron hadn't been children for a very long time, but that didn't mean the damage didn't still remain and always would to some extent.

"Let's go check on the children," Emily gently suggested.

"Good idea," Sean said brightening. "I know they're asleep right now, but still, I really want to see them. I've missed them so much over the last few days."

"That's not surprising," Emily smiled. "I missed them just as much as I never imagined I'd meet anyone I could start a family with. I admit, I could've had them, even without being mated and I might've done that if I hadn't met you."

The two of them headed upstairs to look in on their children before they headed to their bedroom.

They peeked into the nursery and saw all their children sleeping peacefully in their beds and they just stood there for a few minutes wanting to hold them, but also not wanting to wake them.

"Let's go," Emily said quietly, so she wouldn't wake the children.

Sean nodded and the two of them walked quietly out of the room and shut the door very softly behind them.

"Are you doing okay?" Emily asked once they were far enough away.

"I'll be fine, honey," Sean assured her. "Having to testify at that trial and then having to see my mother after so many years did bring up a lot of bad memories. Still, Aaron's right, we really couldn't allow her to go to prison for killing the bastard, though I think it would have been justice if our father had ended up in prison instead of being murdered by his wife. It would've been true justice if such a prominent lawyer ended up in prison for child and spousal abuse and then the inmates learned what he was in prison for and they would make him suffer. A lot of those people take a dim view of child abusers, because despite their crimes they tend to love their children. The other prisoners could've made dad's life hell for a very long time."

"You and Aaron should have reported him then at least when you went to college," Emily said.

"Even if we had got anyone to listen to us our father was a powerful man and I don't think we could've won, as I doubt our mother would've backed us up, not at that point in time. I have no doubt that any charges would've been reduced to the point that it wouldn't've been worth it and then he probably would've hunted Aaron and I down for all the trouble we caused. If we had done that I have no doubt at least one of us would be dead now. No, trust me, it's better if it happened this way. He was a truly sadistic and cruel man," Sean said.

"Well, he's dead now, so there's no point in on what happened in the past," Emily said firmly. "I'm going to make you forget him entirely or at least help you put the memories to back of your mind where you aren't thinking about them constantly."

"I'm looking forward to it," Sean said eagerly knowing exactly what Emily meant.

"Into the bedroom then," Emily ordered and Sean obeyed immediately.

Emily followed him and shut the bedroom door gently behind her knowing that one of the only ways to get Sean's mind off what had happened just recently was to distract him, so that was exactly what she intended to do.

~~~Aaron and Penelope~~~

"It seems like we have been gone more than a few days," Penelope said.

"Yes, it does," Aaron said taking his beautiful mate into his arms. "I'm glad to be home."

"As much as I enjoyed traveling with you I'm glad to be home to," Penelope said. "It's not that I mind taking a vacation it was the reason for the trip that makes me glad that it's over."

"Still, this is where we've been so happy," Aaron pointed out. "I know we haven't really lived here very long, but it's certainly more of a home then my apartment ever was."

"I have to agree with that," Penelope said smiling. "I think it's because this is where we started our married life and because we live here together, instead of in two separate places. Life tends to be much happier when you have someone you truly love to share it with or at least that's what I believe."

"I have to agree with you there," Aaron said smiling hugely putting his mother to the back of his mind. While he didn't hate her, he still never wanted to see her again. She might not technically have had anything to do with the misery that his father had put him and Sean through, but she had certainly done nothing to stop it either. "I kind of promised to at least send her photos of the children every year as they grow, but I said that was as far as I was willing to go."

"I think that's very generous of you personally," Penelope offered. "For a mother to not defend her children is an unpardonable sin to me."

"I understand why she didn't, as father would've had no problem beating her just as badly as he did Sean and me," Aaron said trying to be philosophical.

Penelope said nothing simply cuddled into Aaron's arms, as she had made her opinion plain and there was no point of rehashing it, as that would only upset the love of her life.

"So let's go check on the children and then I have plans for us," Aaron said leering at her playfully.

Penelope simply laughed knowing what Aaron was thinking immediately. She knew very well that he thought about making love to her constantly and she didn't mind that at all.

"I don't mind that at all," Penelope said. "It will help relieve the stress of the last few days."

"That it will," Aaron chuckled. "I'd much rather make love to you then have to deal with my mother, no matter how reasonable she's being."

"I can't blame you there," Penelope admitted. "Let's go see the children. I know Janice and Jessica would've called us if there was anything wrong, but still, I'm anxious to check on them."

"Yeah, this is the first time week in anyway without the children for a few days instead of just a few hours," Aaron said. "I believe it's called separation anxiety. It's something that we will have to get used to now that we have kids, because we can't not take vacations or just go somewhere for a few hours just the two of us."

"It wasn't so bad when you took me out to dinner a few weeks back, but then, that was only for a couple of hours," Penelope said.

"It'll only get worse once we have some more just like we're planning to and another year or so," Aaron said.

"I'm looking forward to it," Penelope said grinning happily.

The two of them headed upstairs anxious to check on the children.

"I'll contact Dave tomorrow and tell him that we are back," Aaron said.

"That's a good idea," Penelope said. "Those children of his and Alex's are so adorable."

Dave and Alex had six children, two sets of triplets that had been born one right after the other and as he had promised Dave had let Alex go through an operation to have her ovaries removed, so she wouldn't have to worry about going into heat anymore. Going through her heat was one problem that Alex wouldn't have to deal with anymore and she was very happy for her friend. Of course, in another couple of years once their second set of children was born she was going to do the same as Alex had already done, but that was still sometime away.

"Yes, they are, but so are ours or Sean's and Emily's," Aaron said smiling. "I've never seen Dave this happy. Alex is good for him."

"Well, your friend is certainly good for Alex," Penelope said smiling. "She's a much happier person now that she and Dave are mated. Having children doesn't hurt either."

"It was mutual then," Aaron said smiling.

"Definitely," Penelope said giggling. "I'm very happy that they met actually, even if neither one of us intended to play matchmaker."

"We might not have intended to that's just the way it worked out," Aaron said, as he led Penelope into the nursery.

They looked down on their children observing how they were deeply asleep before they headed for their bedroom.

"I sure have missed them," Penelope sighed quietly once they were in the hallway.

"So have I," Aaron admitted, "but then again I never imagined I'd have a family to lavish my affection on until I met you. At least Dave had been mated before so he had a chance to experience the happiness that comes from being mated to someone you love, even if it was of short duration. I never had a chance to experience the happiness of being mated myself, until I met you."

"Well, in a year and a half or so I'll be pregnant again and soon after that you'll have even more children to lavish your affection on," Penelope said.

"I can hardly wait," Aaron grinned, as the two of them entered their bedroom.

"I could get pregnant with my next heat, in a few months," Penelope offered.

"You don't have to do that," Aaron said, as he closed the bedroom door. "It's really nice of you to offer, but we agreed, to wait at least three years before we had anymore."

"I know but I'm offering," Penelope said. "My heat is in a couple of months and if you want to get me pregnant I won't object."

"Well, if you're sure you don't want to wait," Aaron said thinking about it.

"I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want to do it," Penelope said. "I'm more than ready to have some more children before I get myself fixed so I won't go into heat anymore."

"Alright then, if you're sure I'll be perfectly happy to get you pregnant again," Aaron grinned at the thought.

"Good, because I'm ready for my heats to stop, which is one of the reasons I suggested that you get me pregnant sooner, but also because I'm more than ready to have a few more," said Penelope.

"Well, you should go into heat in about 6 or 7 weeks if I'm counting right," Aaron said.

"Probably about six," Penelope said "but we'll see. You can always tell within a few days how soon I'm going to going to heat."

"Well, you certainly cheered me up," Aaron said smiling at the thought of having more children with his mate.

"That was my intent," Penelope said that she kissed his cheek. "I don't like to see you so sad and melancholy, though I realize that dealing with your past is never easy, especially if it was painful."

"Well, with you around I certainly won't have a chance to be sad for very long," Aaron said. "Now I think it's time we start practicing making babies at least until you going to heat in a couple of months where it will no longer be practice," Aaron suggested.

"That's a very good suggestion," Penelope grinned, glad to see that her mate had cheered up.

"Well, let's do our nightly routine and then I plan to make love to you for the next several hours at least," Aaron suggested.

"That's more than okay with me," Penelope smiled, as she hurried into the bathroom that was part of the master bedroom, so she could brush her teeth and use the toilet not bothering to get dressed for bed.

Aaron watched his mate head into the bathroom and couldn't help grinning happily, as he watched her walk sexily out of sight.

Despite what had happened just days ago he couldn't help, but think about how happy he was ever since he had met one Penelope Garcia, as a lot of good things that happened, ever since the two of them had got together. He could hardly wait to get her pregnant again, as just the thought of doing so made him grin rather sappily before he followed her into the bathroom. He could hardly wait to start making love to her and he would never get tired of doing so for as long as he lived. He knew with absolute certainty that he had finally met the perfect mate for him and he would be thanking fate for allowing them to meet every day for the rest of his life.


End file.
